Battle Zone
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: Lately, female students aged from 14-16 have gone missing. After staying late for a detention, Maka recieves an unexpected blow to the head when walking home. She wakes up in a strange place, finding the other missing students around her. She must fight them to stay alive, and must keep her wits about herself. Can she survive the Battle Zone? Rated M for gore & language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are you ready ladies and gentlemen?" A man's voice shouted out to the excited crowd. They cheered and screamed for the game to begin, waving bottles of beer and money in the air. "Here we go!" The man yelled over the roar of the crowd that was moving around the steel cage in the middle of the dark room. A bright light lit up the cage overhead revealing two girls. They had frightened looks on their faces, both holding some sort of weapon. The man with the microphone smirked at their fear.

"Let the game begin!"

**バトルゾーン**

"Maka! Come look at this, quick!" The girl's partner shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Maka yelled back as she slipped on her school blazer. She grabbed her heavy bag filled with thick and heavy books before sprinting down the stairs, nearly tripping over the dogs chew toy. "What is it?" She panted.

"Look at the news!" Her partner, Soul, said.

Maka sat on the edge of the sofa arm, dropping her bag with a loud thunk, before turning her attention to their small box set of a Tv. There was a man who looked about mid-thirties wearing a tight suit; talking into a special sort of microphone. Maka zoned in on his words as he began a new sentence.

"It's shocking to find another victim of the Missing Teenagers Case. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa has been missing since yesterday morning and we believe that she has been kidnapped by the same person who has also kidnapped the previous female students from the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The number of missing female teenagers has increased. It seems that the kidnapper has targeted female students from the highschools all around our quiet City of Death. The police are already out searching for any clues on these missing girls, so if you know anything about this then _please_ contact our news line. Please be careful and do not go out alone! Reporting back to the studio."

Maka turned off the Tv set before looking back at her partner with wide eyes. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa is in my highschool. I _know_ her Soul! This is terrible! Teenage girls from _my_ highschool, the DWMA have been kidnapped!"

"Calm down! I'm sure she'll be fine." Soul tried to calm down his patronized partner. "Don't worry Maka, she'll be found in no time."

Maka sighed before replying to her 16-year-old partner, "I guess your right. Thanks Soul." Soul chuckled, showing off his sharp white teeth. But he turned serious all of a sudden, having a hard look to his eyes.

"Your sixteen-years-old, Maka. Since Tsubaki was the first girl to get kidnapped from our year group, there might be two more kidnappings."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"So far, seven girls have gone missing. Three of the girls were from the 14-year-old Group, three more came from the 15-year-old Group; and now one has come from the sixteen-year-old Group which is our year. Be careful, 'kay?" Soul patted her head as if he were her older sibling.

"I'll be fine Soul. I won't be taken down so easily! I have twelve years training in Karate where I am one belt away from reaching the Black belt." She performed a quick high kick before getting into a fighting stance. "And, I am a full qualified Meister _and_ Weapon."

"Come on, we'll be late for school." Soul tied his shoe laces before running out the front door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Maka yelled, grabbing her bag and school shoes. Holly, their pet Labrador suddenly licked her hand before padding away into the kitchen. "Bye Holly!" She locked the door behind her before getting into her mums small blue car.

"Buckle up kids, I'm gonna have to break the speed limit to get you both to school on time." Maka's mother revved the engine. "Hold on!"

They sped through Raven Way before turning right onto the motor-way leading to town. After five minutes of speeding down the highway, breaking a total of four speed limits; they soon arrived at Maka and Souls highschool.

"See you later Maka-chan," her mother gave her a peck on the cheek before waving her off; pulling out of the current parking space. "Bye Miss Albarn!" Soul waved as she drove off down the road heading back home. Maka pulled her bag up higher since the weight of all her books was making her back arch. She hopped up the front steps and sprinted down the corridor to her form room; Soul not far behind. She barged through the door and took her seat at the back of the class just as the bell rang, telling everyone that school had begun. Soul soon waltzed in, taking his seat beside her ten minutes later after the bell.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th September 2012

**Symm:** I HAVE A NEW STORY! I don't know what to type up for my others stories so decided to put up a new story :D There will be two more chapters up today so please stay tuned until then. I'll update this story when I can! By the way, this '**バトルゾーン**' is Japanese for Battle Zone and I will be using it in replace of the line breakers. The next chapter is up soon, hope you'll enjoy my story and _please_ R and R!

Y**o**u b**e**t**t**e**r** c**o**m**e** b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You see class, in the late 1920's a man called Freid Peckleton did experiments on children around your age; just like me. One of his cases consisted of a little boy named Albert. Freid was working on 'Why people have Phobias' so made this poor little boy afraid of everything fluffy. Everytime a cute cuddly toy was placed in the room with the boy, he would scream and run away. Freid was happy about the results he got and even got the boy afraid of Father Christmas..." Stein, the class teacher babbled on to us while glints of light shone across his glasses in a devious way.

Maka, who was sat near the back of the classroom gazed out the window; blanking out of the lesson. I wonder where Tsubaki is right now, she thought. Since Maka had entered school this morning, her classmates have been talking non-stop about Tsubaki. "I bet she ran off with a stranger to show off about not getting a car for her birthday!" One of the rich snobby girls had said, twirling a piece of her bleached blonde hair around her fingers. "No way! She's probably just trying to get people's attention!" An exact replica of the first girl had cried.

"Stupid blonde bimbo's, thinking they know everything." Maka muttered under her breath after remembering their conversation.

"...Isn't that right, Maka?" She snapped back to reality to find the teacher giving her a hard on stare while the whole class stared at her blankly. "C-Can you repeat that please, Stein?" Maka asked the teacher nervously. "You should have been listening Maka. I picked on you because you obviously found something more interesting outside than this psychology lesson your currently in." The teacher told her sternly. "Sorry sir-"

"Detention after school," the mad scientist interrupted her, handing her a detention slip. "Sorry sir." Maka apologized, accepting the slip of paper that would hold her back after school while Soul snickered in the background with Blackstar.

"Going back to the subject-" The school bell rang, cutting off the teacher. "We will continue this next lesson. Pack up class and don't forget your pass papers otherwise I'll _dissect you all_!" The class quickly packed away their books and stationary before hurrying on to their next lesson, escaping the mad scientist. "Maka," the teacher stopped her. "Yes sir?" Maka asked Stein, eyeing his long white lab coat that trailed below his ankles. "Don't be late."

"Yes Stein." Maka grumbled before walking out the classroom. Why did she have to get a detention first thing on a Monday? Maka muttered to herself all the way to fourth lesson.

**バトルゾーン**

"I can't believe you got a detention Maka!" Liz, Maka's best friend laughed before taking a sip of her drink. "It's not fair! I only blanked out for a bit." Maka growled, stabbing her fork into her pasta.

"It's quite surprising though since your usually a goodie-two-shoes most of the time."Patty, Liz's sister said. Since Maka is in a different class to the siblings, she doesn't socialize much with anyone else. They all think she's a bit of a freak since she always reads books and hardly ever speaks. It doesn't help that her eyes are a luminous emerald colour either.

"Hey, you heard about Tsubaki Nakatsukasa right?" Liz said with a serious expression on her face. "Of course we have, it was on the news this morning right Maka-chan?" Patty prodded her shoulder continuously until she answered. "Yes," Maka replied sharply, gripping the hidden book inside her coat. "Now will you _please_ stop prodding me?" She held up the book in warning.

"S-Sorry," Patty gave her a smile. Liz made a quick glance around the dinner hall before saying to the two girls in a hush voice, "people have been saying that since three girls were kidnapped from the previous year group, two more will be taken from our year since Tsubaki was the first. Isn't that scary?"

"That's the exact same thing Soul told me." Maka said shocked. "That's such a coincidence!" Patty whispered loudly, flailing her arms around in the air. "Really Patty, don't do stuff like that in public!" Liz got embarrassed. She pulled Patty's arms back down onto the table before checking around to see if anyone was looking; letting out a sigh of relief.

"Don't be so panicky Liz, you know how Patty is!" Maka let out a giggle as Patty smacked her lightly on the back causing her to choke on her drink. "Meanie!"

"Anyway, I was going to ask if we could all walk home together after school. But since Maka the DayDreamer has a detention, we'll have to wait for her." Liz shot a glare at the now depressed Maka. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. My mums picking me up after school so I'll be safe and sound in my car." She gave them a reassuring smile.

"OK." Liz and Patty said in sync just as the school bell rang. "Time for fifth period girlies." Liz said, standing up from the table with Patty and Maka trailing behind. "What have you got Maka?"

"I've got a double period of maths before my detention with Stein." Maka grimaced. "Unlucky! Patty and I have art then music-"

"I LOVE ART! THERE ARE SO MANY COLOURS TO CHOOSE FROM!" Patty's eyes sparkled with delight as she was engulfed into her dream world. "She's gone off again." Liz moaned, face palming herself. "Good luck with Patty, it took me two hours last time to get her back to reality." Maka smirked. "See you tomorrow guys!"

"Say hi to Kami for me when she picks you up!" Liz said as she pulled her mind-wandering sister along. "I will!" Maka waved off her friends before wandering to her double lesson of maths.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th September 2012

**Symm:** One more chapter left to update of today! Can't believe I've had some reviews already, I'm so happy :D By the way, this is my first time writing in 3rd person so is it OK?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MakaAlbarn888, Dia8Buyo, Gir01298, yuuki24688!**

Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**-** O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the final bell rang, the students of the DWMA all hurried out of their classrooms towards the entrance of the building while Maka Albarn headed on over to Steins classroom. She pushed open the door to find the teacher sitting in his comfy wheeled chair; marking some paper work on his desk. The teacher turned his head around a fraction to see Maka at the door before going back to his paper work.

"Um, I'm here sir..." Maka said awkwardly taking a seat. "Thank you for being on time." He replied, putting down his red pen. "You will be here for only twenty minutes since I have an appointment straight after this. Your lucky that you don't have to stay the hour like other students." He adjusted his glasses. "Would you like to contact your parents about this?" Stein shoved a white corded phone in Maka's direction.

"I have a mobile," Maka showed her phone. The teacher gave her a nod before putting the phone down, picking up a scalpel. Maka watched him carefully, unsure on what he would be doing with the sharp utensil. She looked down at her phone and typed in the password to unlock it. She scanned through her contacts until her mother's name came up, clicking the '_text'_ option.

_'Mum, can you pick me up in twenty minutes please? I have a detention...'_

Maka only had to wait a few seconds for her mum to reply.

_'Sorry honey but I've had a delay at work. You'll have to walk home! Maybe Soul can give you lift on his motorbike? I'll be home at 7:00pm XX AND WHY DO YOU HAVE A DETENTION!?'_

Maka let out an exaggerated sigh. Why do I have to walk home alone? I don't even have my house key! Shit, I hope Soul has his. It will take me at least fifteen minutes to get home, but that's with the hope of no busy traffic. And Soul would be too lazy to pick me up.

_'OK, Love You! And it's no point in explaining the reason XX'_

She replied to her mother before putting her phone back into her pocket. She checked the time on the clock behind Stein who was sharpening his scalpel. The time read 3:46pm. She had only been here for six minutes. "This is going to be a long twenty minutes."

After the twenty minutes were up, Maka was finally allowed to leave. She slung her bag over her shoulder before exiting the school. The cold winter breeze sliced around her form, sending shivers down her spine. Damn, I should have brought a coat. A light shower of white snow began to fall to the ground.

"Snow!" Maka squealed excitedly, holding her hands out for the tiny particles of frozen rain to land on them. She skipped out of the school grounds and onto the long stretch of pavement that led all the way to her house. She walked through the tall trees that had been planted on either side of the pavement last summer. All of the leaves on them were gone right now, but when they are in full bloom in the spring; they form a beautiful canopy above.

The snow grew heavier, spreading a smooth white blanket on the ground. It stuck straight away meaning that there would be a lot of snow this winter. Maka hummed happily to herself at the amount of snow that continued to tumble down from the dark sky overhead. She crossed over a small road that lead elsewhere before heading over to the opposite pathway. She lifted her foot up but suddenly tripped when she miscalculated the height of the curb. She fell flat on her face, causing her phone to slide out of her pocket and across the floor.

She let a curse slide out her mouth before picking up her phone. She quickly inspected it to see if it was cracked or damaged before climbing back to her feet. "I'm glad it's OK-"

Something hard smacked her from behind on the back of her head, knocking her back down. Her vision blurred as a dark shadow came into view. "W-What-" The shadowed person raised their foot before bringing it down on her hand making her cry out in pain.

Something was bagged over her head, clouding her senses. She tried to call for help but the words lodged in her throat. Her breathing slowed as her mind collapsed. She lay unconscious on the side-walk as the shadowed figure dragged her into a van that had just pulled up to the curb; before driving off into the distance.

Maka's phone lay on the ground, slowly being buried by the falling snow. It beeped with a new message, but there was no one there to answer it.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th September 2012

**Symm:** And here is the last chapter of today! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it _will_ be updated soon ^_^ I'll see you then!

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e** y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hello?" Soul called through as he entered the house, kicking off his shoes before throwing down his bag. "Maka, are you home yet?" His voice was met by silence and the dog wasn't even present; leaving the weapon all alone. I wonder where Maka is, he thought as he pulled out his phone.

_'Where are you?'_

He sent the message. Five minutes had gone and there was no reply from his meister. Soul scrolled through his contacts until Maka's mum appeared on the screen. Instead of wasting his money on another text message, he dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hey Soul! What do you want?"_

"Hey Kami, I was wondering if you knew where Maka was." Soul replied, making his way over to the window to see if she was anywhere in sight.

_"Maka? She told me that she had a detention."_

That's right! Stein gave her one fourth period for not paying attention to the lesson...but wouldn't she be home right now? "Oh yeah. But she should be home by now, I overheard Stein telling her that she only had to wait twenty minutes since he had to go somewhere."

_"That's strange. Maybe she went over Liz and Patty's house,"_ Kami replied.

"Yeah, maybe..." Soul trailed off as he thought of where she could be.

_"I'll give her a ring after. I've got to go now Soul, the boss is demanding my attention."_ Kami breathed a sigh on the other end of the receiver before hanging up.

"Jeez," Soul scratched his head; pulling a few of his spikes down. "You better come home soon, Maka."

**バトルゾーン**

Darkness. Silence. Wait. There, a small breathing sound resides. Loud footsteps filled the room, filling Maka's ears as she stirred awake. A loud clang came from behind as the sound of metal doors slid open, the footstep nearing her still form. A sigh echoed through the room as a puff of cold air shot up her spine.

"Look's like she still isn't awake." A man's voice said as another set of footsteps arrived in the room. "Maybe she doesn't want to wake up. Ya know what these girls are like, especially after having ya hit them over the head with a bag of bricks." Another man drawled, the scent of burnt wood coming from him.

Maka focused on her breathing, keeping her eyes wide open since the suffocating bag still hung over her face. "Wouldn't it make it easier for her to breathe if the bag is removed?" The man with the accent asked his companion.

"Nah, she'll survive." His footsteps retreated from the room as the sound of a door opened. "Stupid man, thinking he knows everything. Don't worry girl, I'll remove ya bag, it'll make it easier for ya to breathe." The man said as a small tug came from the back of her head. She quickly snapped her eyes shut; feeling the cold air attack her skin as the bag was removed. "Hope ya last long enough, girl." And with that, he was gone.

When the sound of the door closed and there was no more sound, Maka opened her eyes and gulped in a big chunk of air. Her breathing swapped from calm to panicked as she took in short gasps of air; shivering to the bone. Where am I? W-What happened!

A sudden memory flashed across her mind of when a sharp pain hit her head before she collapsed into the snow. She remembered the dark figure before something was bagged over her head. She blanked out after that, not knowing how she arrived at her current location.

Darkness stood all around her, no sign of any light. There were no windows or doors, just a long caged wall in front of her. She felt the other walls, finding them coated in dusty bricks. In the dim light, she managed to make out a small mattress thrown in the corner of the room with a thin blanket chucked on top of it. It had holes every few centimeters and there wasn't even a pillow. A thought sparked in her mind, causing a large smile to spread across her face.

She quickly felt her pockets for her phone but came up with nothing since her pockets were empty. Must have dropped it when I was hit. Maka let out a quiet sigh, trying not to draw attention to herself as she made her way up to the steel caged bars. There was a small key-hole in the door and the gapes between the bars were to small for her body to fit through.

"Where am I?" She said a little bit too loud for a small spark of light shone from the caged room opposite, making her jump. She took a hesitant step back as the light grew, filling up the whole cell. "W-What..."

"I see that another girl has been kidnapped." A hoarse voice came from the lighted cell opposite Maka. "Another..?" The meister questioned the voice, circling her hands around the bars in front of her.

"Yes, another girl has now been added to the Missing Teenagers Case."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 18th September 2012

**Symm:** I will try to make these chapters longer soon, but I really need to update my other stories so I don't know whether there will a chapter up tomorrow. But I'll see what I can do ;) I was going to upload yesterday but I had Art after school and had to have a shower when I got home before making myself a snack and getting everything ready for school the next day. But then my dad came in and told me to do the dishes and that, and before I knew it he was dragging me down Asda! So that's why there wasn't an update yesterday, I was exhausted and tired T.T

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Panda Bear, Hawktalon the medicine cat,**

**sugarpie123, Asa Nakamura, Dia8Buyo!**

**Panda Bear: Thanks for the review!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e** bac**k**- O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"W-What do you mean!?" Maka said to the girl in a harsh whisper.

"I was kidnapped not so long ago and am probably apart of that case that's been on the news lately. You know what I mean, right?" The girl cleared her throat, running her slender fingers through her long black ponytail. Maka's eyes widened as the light lit up the girls orbs, recognising the midnight blue in them.

"T-Tsubaki? Tsubaki Nakatsukasa!?" Maka stuttered, shocked that the girl was still alive. "Your OK!" She burst into tears, hoping someone would find them soon.

"Yes, and your Maka Albarn right? The girl who is always on time for morning call." Tsubaki let out a gently laugh before a loud cough, small spots of blood staining her pale hands. "Are you OK?" Maka asked, trying hard not to panick. "It's just an injury I received," she wiped her hands on her dirty jeans.

Maka wracked her fingers through her wet hair, finding tiny snowflakes nestled between the strands. When her legs began to feel tired she looked around for a seat, but found nothing in the cold dark space. Letting out a sigh, she pulled the old mattress towards the front of the caged bars and plonked herself down; shoving her hands through her hair in a frustrated fashion.

"Where are we?" The hint of tears threatened to run down her face, making her throat go sore.

"I don't know, some abandoned building." Tsubaki replied, pulling her thin blanket around herself. "Do you know why you're here?"

Maka shook her head, grabbing her own blanket. "All I wanted was to go home and have a nice warm bath. I had a detention after school and even had to walk home! But I didn't even get all the way home since whoever put us here hit me over the head and made me lose my phone! I'm going to kill that guy when he shows up."

"He's not the only one you'll be killing," Tsubaki frowned. Maka grimaced, wondering what her friend could even be talking about. "I'll explain since you'll find out soon enough. It's best to give you the information now before going in without knowing nothing."

"What information?"

"The people here, who kidnapped us and the other girls, are twisted. They took us from our lifestyles for some _sick_ game of theirs. They put us against each other, making us fight to the death. If we don't, then they'll find a way. A way to get us to play in their games!" She cried, gripping the cold bars in front of her. "No one comes out of the battling cage until someone dies, right in front of a live crowd. I-I had to fight a 14-year-old called Ava. She was very nice, until she was put in the cage with _me_. She went...mad, crazed for blood when she heard of what she had to do. I had no choice but to take her out, helping her out of this miserable place. It's where I got this injury from," she raised her wrist; showing off the long stream of blood dripping from her cut.

"A f-fight to the...death?" Maka gasped, clenching her blanket. "T-Thats sick! Inhumane! How is this even possible?" She pounded her fists into the mattress out of frustration and anger. Wait till I find whoever is behind this operation. I will personally kill them myself!

**バトルゾーン**

"Maka, Soul, I'm home!" Kami's voice echoed through the house as she closed the door behind her, slipping off her shoes. "Hello? Anyone home?" She called again.

"Maka?" Soul ran around the corner but stopped when he saw his meisters mother, a worried look to his face. "K-Kami, do you know where Maka is?" He asked the middle-aged women who shook her head in dismay. "Isn't she home?" Kami said to her daughters partner.

"No, it's 8 O' clock and I haven't had any answer from her in hours. Did she answer _you_ when you called her?" Soul told her. "N-No, I thought that her phone might have been turned off or dead so didn't think much of it then. But she's always home before seven so something _must be_ wrong." A worried expression filled her face.

"Don't worry," Soul grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I'll call Liz."

_"Hey Soul!"_ Liz answered once Soul had found her number in his contacts, dialling her phone with shaky fingers.

"L-Liz, do you know where Maka is?"

_"Maka? No. She had a detention after school and said that Kami was picking her up straight after. Isn't she with you?"_

"No, she hasn't come home. We've had no answer from her phone at all and it's very worrying," Soul's voice strained as he told Maka's best friend the news.

_"What!? Soul, what if she's been kidnapped? She could be anywhere by now!"_ Liz's nearly deafened Soul with her shriek, making him hold the phone further away from his ears.

"I think Kami's mulling it over on whether she should report Maka's disappearance to the police or not."

_"But they'll tell you to wait and see if she shows up in the next 24 hours!"_ Liz groaned.

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Soul yelled into the phone.

_"Wait until tomorrow morning. If Maka doesn't show up then call the police_ straight_ away!"_

"OK, I'll call you tomorrow if she shows up."

_"I hope she does."_ Liz hung up.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 25th September 2012

**Symm:** Sorry for not updating in a few days, school has literally taken over my life! I think I might be having my booster jab tomorrow and I am _not_ good with needles. It's a 3 in 1 injection for immunization against Rubella, and the boys are also having it this time. I remember about 2 years ago when we had the jabs for the immunization against Breast Cancer and all the boys would punch our arms right after the injection. But I am left handed luckily so it didn't faze me at all since the injection was in my other arm XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MakaAlbarn888, Dia8Buyo, somaluver1982, ****Gir01298!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Where are the other girls?" Maka asked from her place on the mattress, still holding her blanket around herself. "I mean, wouldn't they be in the other cages?" She pointed at the empty cells.

"They should be, but they aren't. Most of them will probably be having their injuries seen to but I don't know where the rest would be, unless they're up _there_." Tsubaki replied.

"What do you mean by up _there_."

"The battling cage." She lowered her head as the horrid memories of blood and death filled her mind. "I just hope you're not put up there."

"I don't even want to fight anyone, I don't think I'll have the heart to." Maka sighed, puffing up her bed. "When will it be my turn to..._kill_ someone?" Her voice broke at the word.

"Not for a while since they'll want to introduce you to the crowd, show off your skills before putting you against one of us." The frail girl replied.

"A crowd, huh?" She lent back on her battered mattress, feeling the sleep overtake her as dread and fear filled her body; sending her into a rough sleep.

**バトルゾーン**

"That's it! I'm calling the police straight away," Kami, Maka's mother stormed over to the phone and dialed in the emergency number.

After a long restless sleep, Maka still hadn't returned home. Holly, their pet Labrador had been in a foul mood all morning; refusing any food. She now lay slumped against the bottom of the couch, nibbling on a chew toy while Kami began to scream into the phone telling the police to get their butts straight over to her place.

Soul pulled out his phone, sending Liz a message on Maka not returning home as he sat down on the couch in his pyjamas. "Are they on their way?" He said when the frantic woman slammed the phone down, steam pouring out from her ears. "Yes, they're sending someone _straight_ over." She sighed, sitting beside Soul who patted her back in reassurance.

"We'll find her." After ten minutes had gone, there was finally a knock at the door, sending Kami straight to her feet as she ran towards the door and yanked it open. "Hello, my name is Mr. Harper. You called about a missing person?" A tall police officer stood in the doorway. "N-Nice to meet you Mr. Harper, my name is Kami." She extended her hand to him which he firmly accepted.

"May I come in?" Mr. Harper asked Kami, she nodded her head and moved back; giving him enough room to walk inside. He wiped his snow-covered boots on the black mat before closing the door behind him, taking off his hat. "Please tell me your worries, Kami."

"W-Well, my daughter didn't come home last night. I thought that she was at her friends or something but that wasn't the case," she sighed. "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning which has made me very worried, with that kidnapper out there too."

"Are you sure she's not into drugs or drink? She could have had an overdose or a hangover and is currently staying over her boyfriends." The officer stated, scratching his head.

"How dare you accuse my daughter of something like that! She doesn't take drugs or alcohol so don't you _dare_ start with that nonsense." Kami pointed her finger at the man.

"OK, how long has it been since you last saw her?" Mr. Harper pulled out his notepad and pen, uncapping the lid. "Um, over 20 hours I should say. She left about nine yesterday morning," Kami replied.

"OK, that would make it...23 hours since she went missing. I'm afraid I won't be able to file a report yet since it hasn't been 24 hours but-"

"What do you mean!?" Kami screamed, digging her nails into the arm of the couch. "My daughter is missing and you can't even file a report on her disappearance? This is crap!" She cried, letting her tears flow. Soul eyed the cop, noting he wasn't a threat. "Can't you do anything?" He asked.

"Like I said, I won't be file a report but I can spread around about her disappearance, see if anyone knows anything." Mr. Harper told the weapon. Soul nodded, reaching over to rub Kami's back. "Why don't you go make yourself a cup of tea? It will help you calm down," Soul said to his partners mother who nodded in response, climbing to her feet before wobbling into the kitchen.

"Is she OK?" Mr. Harper asked with a worried look.

"She's just worried," Soul grumbled leaning in to his hand. Once the kettle filled the kitchen with a loud noise, Soul bent towards the police officer. "I think Maka has been kidnapped. You know, by that man who took the seven other girls." He told him, making sure is voice was lower than the sound of the kettle.

"Well, it depends on what we find."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th September 2012

**Symm:** I did have my jab yesterday! It was quite surprising actually since it didn't hurt at all XD But all the side affects have kicked in today and I feel ill. I've had a pounding headache all day, my arm and muscles are aching, I feel exhausted, my throat is sore and I think I have a cold T.T Plus it didn't help that school dragged like hell today but luckily I'm off tomorrow since it's an inset day! YAY! So I should be able to update another chapter tomorrow...If I'm well enough.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**AmeScissors, Flaminfiyer, Dia8Buyo,**

** .Fan4Ever, yuuki24688!**

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The sound of a sliding tray woke her up, bringing her out of her horrid nightmare. Maka cracked her eyes open to a bright light, noticing a single lightbulb above her, sending out the bright rays of light. "Hey girl," a man drawled shoving a metal tray towards her. He was crouched outside her cell, holding a set of keys in his hand; his voice sounding very familiar to the meister.

"W-Who are you?" Maka jolted to the furthest corner of her cell, bracing herself against the cold dusty wall. "My name is Orin," he stood up from his place. "Ya better eat some of that food, girl. Don't want ya to starve," he nodded before walking away. Once Maka heard the door close, she slumped to the ground, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Who was that!?" Maka shrieked, looking over at Tsubaki. "That was Orin, he's the nicest person around here. Except when he's in front of the...boss." She replied. "Your lucky Raven wasn't the one who brought your food, he's a nasty piece of work."

"I don't care who it was, they're all the same if they work in this kind of business!" Maka yelled, throwing her blanket to the ground. "What if the food is poisoned? We don't know what their game is!"

"Well, if you're not gonna eat it then throw it over here." A voice growled. Maka peered through the bars of her cage, noticing a girl in the cell next to Tsubaki's. "What?" The girl growled, sticking her nose between the bars. "Are you gonna do it or what?"

"When did she get here?" Maka asked her friend, pointing at the glaring girl. "She was put back here last night." Tsubaki replied, giving her a smile. "And _her_, has a name." The girl spat. "Now throw me your food!"

"Don't give it to her Maka, that's all you'll get for the whole day so you might as well make it last." Tsubaki told her, eyeing the food. "Plus, she's already had her daily meal."

"So, Maka thinks it's poisonous and doesn't want it. I don't care if it's deadly or not, I'll eat it either way," the sound of her growling stomach filled the room. "The name's Fallon by the way." Maka sighed, kneeling down beside the tray of food. "Sorry Fallon but I've changed my mind," she said when her own stomach rumbled.

"Hey! No take backs," Fallon yelled. Tsubaki muttered under her breath, running her fingers across the wall. She raised her eyebrows when she found what she was looking for, pushing the certain brick. It slid out of place and landed with a thud in Fallons cell. Tsubaki grabbed a few more of the bricks and pulled them out with ease, stacking them in her own cell. The hole was big enough to fit a head through.

"Here you go," Tsubaki handed Fallon an apple from her food tray which she took eagerly. "Thanks!" Fallon took a huge bite from the apple. "At least it will stop her from moaning," Tsubaki giggled as she nibbled on her bread.

Maka looked at her own tray, not finding much on it. There was a small bowl filled with dry corn, about six small chunks of it. A cup of water sat in the middle of the tray as well as a piece of stale bread and an apple. She poked the bread, not feeling as hungry as she thought. "Water it is," she sipped the metal cup and let out a sigh as it soothed her dry throat. Once she had drunken most of the water, she settled on the pieces of corn, scoffing them down in under a minute.

"So," Maka said as she picked up her bread. "How come you are the only one here?" She asked the girl who had finished her apple by this time. "I was in the Cooler." Fallon said as a shiver ran down her spine. "The Cooler?" Maka's voice raised slightly. "I-I don't want to talk about it," Fallon rubbed her arms in a reassuring way.

"The Cooler is a place where your held for a couple of days. If you've done something wrong then you are put there," Tsubaki's smile faded. "Here's your apple core back, they'll notice somethings up if I have two on my tray." Fallon handed Tsubaki back her eaten apple.

Once the apple was back on Tsubaki's tray and the wall was sealed back up, the two girls slid their trays under the small gap of their caged doors as the sound of a door opened. "Maka, slide your tray under your door." Tsubaki whispered urgently, fear in her eyes. Without a moment of thought, Maka drank the remaining droplets of water as the sound of footsteps and wheels came her way. "Trays," a stern voice said. Maka's eyes widened at the voice as it struck a nerve, reminding her of the man from before.

He was the one who knocked me out, her inner voices screamed in her mind. She placed her cup down hurriedly, trying not to make a noise as she slid the tray over to the bars. The man picked up Tsubaki's tray and placed it on the cart before turning to look at Maka. "Well," he said staring into her frightened eyes, glints of light flickering across his dark green orbs. "I see you've settled in," he smirked.

Maka muttered under her breath, edging away from the creep. "What did you say, brat?" He glared, deepening the colour of his eyes. "I said you're a sadistic prick who can go screw himself," the courage that had suddenly appeared in her system quickly vanished; leaving her with wide eyes. Raven scoffed, grabbing her tray and throwing it on the cart. "Can't wait to _treat_ you later." And with that, he was gone with the cart.

Maka sighed, rubbing her eyes. Wasn't I supposed to say anything?

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th September 2012

**Symm:** Well, I feel so much better today and my arm isn't as bad now! So glad there was no school today, I would have been even worse if it was T.T I can't recall how many cups of tea I have had today, too many to count. I've just been watching films all day to be honest, making the most of my Jammy day! Pyjama day is the proper name, but you'know!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Spixie303, .Fan4Ever,**

**Dia8Buyo, yuuki24688, Gir01298!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r** c**o**m**e** b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Tsubaki, you know when that Raven guy came, what did he mean about me being _treated_?" Maka pondered, waiting for the girl to respond. "Um, I-I can't really tell you Maka since everyone has it different." She replied as a shiver ran through her spine. "But-"

"Shut it, Maka." Fallon snapped, kicking the bars of her cell. "It's none of your goddamn business!" She shot Maka a glare, saddening the meister. "S-Sorry," she shuffled to the back of her cell, sinking down on her mattress. "Please find me soon Soul." She mumbled into her hands, leaning over in an arch as her eyes began to water. She couldn't stop the tears from falling or the whimpers that came out as the mattress became wet from her salty tears.

Reality had finally hit her.

**バトルゾーン**

"Don't worry Kami!" Soul reassured the woman who was crying her eyes out on the couch. "B-But what i-if my Maka d-doesn't get f-found?" She cried, wailing into her hands. "She will be found! Mr. Harper said that the report has been filed in since the 24 hours have gone." Soul said, handing her a tissue.

"T-Thank you!" She blew her nose into the tissue, the tears still falling. "Here," she sniffled, handing Soul back his ragged tissue. "Y-You can keep it." He smiled, trying not to frown. "Anyway, like I was telling Miss. Albarn, we have sent out flyers to all the residents around Death City. We'll see if we can get any information from that for now," he bowed his head.

"But can't you link her in with the Missing Teenagers Case?" Soul asked the officer, getting a shake of the head in response. "We've got no clues or such yet so it's impossible to do that."

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" Kami grabbed the pillow from beside her and threw it at the man, hitting him right in the face. The pillow slumped to the ground, leaving a shocked police officer. "I'M SORRY SIR!" Kami ran out the room, bumping into the wall on her way out. "O-OW!" She cried, punching the wall in frustration leaving a big dent in the concrete as she continued her rash escape from the room.

"Sorry about that," Soul gasped, stifling his laugh. "I-It's OK..." Mr. Harper trailed off, surprised at the womans actions. "I've had knives thrown at me, been shot at once or twice, but have _never_ had a pillow to the face. It's quite humorous actually," he chuckled; straightening his black tie. "Amway," he cleared his throat. "I shall get back to you if I have any information on your friend." He nodded, heading towards the door. "Tell Kami that I don't hold a grudge against her from the, ugh, pillow."

"I will," Soul smiled, following him to the door. "Oh!"

"What is it?"

"Maka's friends were the ones who spoke to her last. Maybe they can run you up to where they last saw her," Soul grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and scribbled down the address. "Thank you," Mr. Harper stuffed the paper in his pocket book; walking out the door.

Soul breathed a sigh, closing the door. Kami's wailing could be heard from her room, causing Soul's heart to ache. The pain filled his veins, coursing to his head. Before the panicked tears dripped from his eyes, he ran to his room; slamming the door closed behind him. He buried his head in his pillow and let the sad feelings flow out through his eyes, letting go of the pain and worry he had kept inside. "Maka!" He pounded his fists in to his covers, crying his eyes out while Maka's mother did the same in the room opposite.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st October 2012

**Symm:** I've got an idea for a Halloween story so am currently typing it up. I have some good ideas for this story too so I can't _wait_ to type them up :D It's going to get good really soon! So please stay tuned until then and don't forget to review! I found this chapter quite sad with all the crying .

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sunnykinz24, TehNSF, Spixie303,**

**sugarpie123, Gir01298, blademoon7**

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r** S**o**u**l**!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Maka? I didn't mean to shout, it was an accident." Fallon said from the other side of the room. "You just hit a nerve, that's all." Her voice softened. "It's fine, it wasn't you. All of the past events just hit me all at once," Maka sniffled, rubbing her sore eyes. "Are you OK?" Tsubaki whispered, looking at her with sympathy in her large dark eyes. Maka nodded, standing up with a stretch. "I-I'm fine!" She giggled, moving the strand piece of hair behind her ear.

The door at the end of the room opened, making the three girls jump. "Oi! You better be ready, brat!" Raven yelled as he stormed up to Maka's cell. "W-What do you want?" Maka gasped, watching as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, sorting through them. "I'm here for your _treating_," he grinned. "Remember? I said you'd be coming in really soon and that time is now." He found the right key, slotting it in the lock with a twist. The door unlocked and he slid the bars across, making his way over to the shaking girl.

"Come on, shortie." He grabbed her wrist. "Who are you calling short!? You're the one who's abnormally tall!" Maka yelled at the man who looked to be in his late twenties, towering over her slightly. "Don't talk back to me girl," he raised his hand. "Don't you _dare_ hit her, Raven!" Tsubaki growled from her cell, gripping the bars. "If you do then we'll kill you!" Fallon added, standing to her feet.

"Oh really?" Raven smirked, pulling Maka from her cell. "I'd like to see you try," he slammed the cage shut with a loud noise, shoving his keys back into his pocket as he dragged the helpless girl out the door. "Don't you hurt her now!" Fallon yelled just as the door closed, leaving the two girls wondering what fate Maka was in for.

"Where are we going!?" Maka yelled, struggling to break free. "To get you your injection." He stated. "A-An injection?" She said as a shiver ran down her spine. "Meaning, needles..."

"Yeah, you afraid of them or something?" He raised his brow, pulling her through a set of corridors and doors. "N-No, of course not!" She lied. "Good, 'cos this one will hurt." Maka's eyes widened at the information, not wanting to think about the needle anymore.

"Yeah, so I was gonna say that this injection will stop you getting any diseases passed on from other people. So it's vital for you to have it," he dragged Maka inside a room filled with beds. Girls sat in the spare beds - probably the other kidnapped students, leaving one bed spare for them. Raven pushed Maka down onto the bed, pulling the thick curtains around them; shielding them from the others. "What are you-" A small prick pierced through Maka's skin, making her gasp. "O-Ow!" She went to hit him when her body slumped forward.

Raven caught her numb body, placing her back on the bed. He pulled the sheet from underneath her, revealing metal clamps. "No!" Maka cried, but he had already clipped them around her ankles; holding her to the bed. The drug that had entered her system made her body nonfunctional - her face being the only parts able to move.

"Why have you clamped down my legs!?" She yelled, trying to drag her body from the restraints. "because you'll struggle when I do this," he pressed something sharp through her ear, causing her to cry out in pain. "GET OFF!" Maka bit his hand, drawing blood.

"Ah! You bitch," he slapped her across the face.

"It takes a bitch to _know_ someones a bitch and I'm not only that, I'm a sadistic one too." Maka scoffed, feeling her ear bleed. "What did you do to me?"

"Ha, I pierced your ear." He stated, rubbing his hand. "W-What for!?" She shouted, not knowing why he had done that. She never wanted to have her ears pierced since they got in the way for sports, but here she sat with one of them pierced.

"That earing has a chip inside it that will help us track you incase you try to runaway." He smirked, pulling out another earing. "No, I don't want another one-" She stopped to let out an ear piercing scream as Raven pierced her other ear, drawing even more blood. "Bastard!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Why couldn't you just keep full security on me." She growled, a strange sensation filling her ears.

"By this time, the small wires in the earrings would have hooked up to your skin; meaning they are now _apart_ of you." He patted her head, unclasping her ankles. "Great, another point to add to my list on _Why to Die_," Maka sighed, looking away.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, brat." Raven snapped, wrapping a bandage around his hand. "Now can you walk? Or do I have to carry you." He asked, reaching out his hands. Maka instinctively bit his other hand, clamping her teeth down hard. "OW! GET OFF," He punched her jaw, making her let go. Her jaw went numb from the thump, telling her there would be a bruise there.

"Why do you keep biting me!?" He yelled, inspecting his cut. "Damn, brat!" He grabbed a roll of white bandage from the side, ripping off a long piece. "It's your own fault I'm having to do this," he said, moving towards the numb girl who had a terrified expression on her pale face.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th October 2012

**Symm:** HAPPY 1,000 VIEWS! I have some news :3 Tomorrow I will be going to London for the day for an Art trip so will be missing school, wahoo! I've got to be at the school at 6:45am which is going to kill me, and it's a 4 hour drive there. But we're going to two museums as well as a photo exhibition which sounds really cool. Can't wait! I don't get back till after 10:30pm so will not be able to update any chapters tomorrow, but will Saturday! Also, thanks for some of the snide comments for Maka **yuuki24688**, you gave me the idea for the chap :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Kaw the golden wolf** (I LOVE YOUR NAME!)**, luv-ya-4ever love,**

**Dia8Buyo, sugarpie123, yuuki24688!**

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e** b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Why does she have a bandage around her mouth?" Orin, the man who had brought Maka her food before; said from his seat, watching the girl with intense eyes. "Because she kept biting me!" Raven yelled, pinning Maka down on the chair with his bloody hands.

"She bit ya!" Orin laughed, clutching his stomach as the laughter pained him from inside. "I wish I was there to see that!" He blurted, pounding his fists on his knees as he tried to control his laughter.

"Sut ap!" Maka yelled. The two men couldn't understand her since the bandage infiltrated her speech. "What?" Raven said, peering down at her. "I head sut ap!" Maka yelled again but they still didn't understand her. She sighed, spraying drops of saliva over the bandage.

"Why don't ya just take it off her since the boss will be here soon." Orin told him. "No, I'll wait till he comes in before taking it off her. She might bite me otherwise," Raven growled. "Asgool!" Maka said. "I think she just called ya an asshole." Orin translated, looking at Maka who was smirking under her cover.

"Did you call me an asshole, brat!?" Raven spat, fire blazing in his eyes. Maka nodded, letting out a muffled laugh as she threw her head back. "Why you," Raven lifted his hand, slapping her across the face.

Maka sniffled, trying to stop the tears from falling since he had hit the bruise on her face. The blue and black bruise had formed from when he punched her jaw in the white room to pry her teeth from his hand. It was very painful and now that he'd hit her in the same spot, it sent her brain into panick.

She cursed and spat through the bandage, calling him every bad name she could think of. Luckily, Ravin didn't understand anything she was saying so couldn't hit her again. After she had finished, the door opened to reveal a tall man wearing slacks with a matching grey top which held a black skull on it. But what caught Maka's attention was the faint black tear tattooed under his right eye.

"Ah, Maka Albarn." He smiled, having an evil spark to his yellow eyes. "Welcome to my layer." Maka snorted, looking away.

"Oh, what has happened to my little girls face?" The man asked, threading his fingers through his short silver hair. "Raven punched her since she bit him, and he tied the bandage around her mouth so she wouldn't be able to do it again." Orin told him, trying not to grin.

Maka narrowed her eyes at him, taking in his bright golden hair. "Wo arr oh?" Maka asked, causing the man to raise his eyebrow. "Raven, take off the bandage. I can't understand what she's saying," he gestured to the wet fabric. "No way, she'll bite me." Raven said, continuing to press down on her arms.

"I'll do it," Orin stepped forward, focusing on her with his light brown eyes. "Let go of her arms Raven, I'm sure she has enough bruises for one day." The man told him and Raven let go. Maka sighed in relief, glad she was able to feel her arms. Orin took out a pocket knife, grabbed the side of the bandage, and cut through the material in seconds.

He replaced the knife with a piece of tissue which he used to wipe away the saliva from around Maka's mouth. Orin threw the used tissue into the bin, picking Maka up by the shoulders. Taking the chance, Maka brought her leg up, hitting him in the side as he let her go.

She bolted for the door, thinking she would make it but didn't. Orin had lunged at her, tackling her to the ground as he landed on top of her. The breath was squeezed out of her when his elbow collided with her back, causing her to let out a strangled cough. "Orin, please hold her so she doesn't make a run for it again." The man in charge said.

Orin nodded, pulling Maka up by the arms. He sat on one of the single plush chairs, pulling Maka down onto his lap. "Hey! Don't put me on your lap you pervert!" She yelled, trying to stand up. "No, girl. I got to hold ya since ya'll make a run for it. There's no point using chains or anything since there's nothing like that in here," Orin drawled, placing his chin on her shoulder as his arms hung loosely around her waist.

"Keep her like that until I'm finished with her." The man with silver hair told Orin, sitting down in the chair behind his wooden desk. "Anyway, what did you say earlier Maka?"

"I said, who are you?" Maka sighed, leaning as far away from Orin as she could. "My name is Cyrus." He stated, shifting in his chair. "I brought you here to give you a life changing opportunity to take part in a life-enduring game. To play, on the Battle Zone."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th October 2012

**Symm:** London was really good yesterday! I got a bit freaked out when these people were doing performing art and that since it was really creepy O.o But other than that it was really fun! But I've got a terrible cold which includes a sore throat, a headache and a runny nose T.T I'm catching everything lately...

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Unicorn-Soul-42, books4sam71,**

**yuuki24688, Gir01298, blademoon7!**

**blademoon7: I feel like that sometimes since it takes so long to log in...Thanks!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e** y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"The Battle Zone?" Maka pondered.

"Yes, the Battle Zone. I don't have time to describe the arena for you since you will see it soon yourself, but I do need to explain what _we_ need you to do." Cyrus smirked, threading his fingers through his other hand.

"Tell her Cyrus, I can't look at the brat for much longer." Raven sighed, averting his boss's angered eyes.

"Shut your 'yap, boy." Cyrus growled before giving his attention to Maka who looked very uncomfortable. "You will need to sign this contract, saying that you will partake in these games and agree on us owning you until the games are over."

"N-No way! You can't own me like some stupid puppet!" Maka struggled against Orin as his arms tightened around her waist. "Let go! I don't want to partake in anything! Just take me home," she cried, bowing her head in shame from letting the men see her tears. "I just want to go home..."

"Aw, it's OK girl. I'll look after ya!" Orin cuddled Maka.

"GET OFF!" She punched upwards, knocking his head back. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She growled, fighting against Orins restraints. "AHHH! LET ME GO!" She said with a crazed expression, surprising the three men.

"Raven, you know what to do." Cyrus said to the dark man, getting a registered nod in response.

"Hm, I'll gladly do _that_."

Maka managed to free herself from Orin; taking the chance to shove her hands through his pockets and take out his knife. She charged at Cyrus who stayed sat in his chair, resting on his hands without a care in the world as Maka flung herself through the air. "DIE!" She screamed, bringing the knife down just as something was wedged into her side.

Her vision blurred and her body dropped, her wrist colliding with the desk. A snap was heard but Maka didn't have a chance to scream since her body closed up as she headed towards the darkness that clouded her vision.

"Good timing, Raven." Cyrus thanked his subordinate, standing from his seat. "I'll be kind to her just this once, but if she plays up again then she is to be put straight into the Cooler."

"Yes sir!" Raven and Orin saluted.

"Please put her back in her cell. I will be calling upon her again soon, but will need to get some equipment in first before I do. She's a feisty one," Cyrus patted Orin's back. "You pick the best ones, Orin."

"Thanks, I guess." He sighed, picking Maka up and slinging her unconscious body over his shoulder. "What was in that injection?"

"Just some crushed-down sleep pills. She'll only be out for a few hours so make sure her food is there before she does, she might attack one of you." Cyrus replied, chewing on the top of a random pen he had picked up.

"Yes sir." Orin walked out the door, leaving his master with Raven as he slowly made his way to Maka's cell, dragging his feet all the while.

"W-What happened!?" Tsubaki yelled when Orin arrived in the cell room, fumbling for the set of keys in his pocket.

"Maka acted stupid. She bit Raven, twice, and got a knock in the jaw for it; receiving this large bruise." He pointed at the unconscious girls face before slotting the right key into the lock, pushing open the door.

"But why is she unconscious?" Fallon asked, peering through the bars of her cell; her bright red hair draping over her shoulders. "What? I'm her friend so of course I'll worry." She snapped as Orin watched her green eyes go wide.

"Raven injected her with crushed sleep pills since she went mad. She was like...a maniac, as if she couldn't deal with what was coming her way." Orin frowned, remembering the scene.

"Well, of course she'll be that way! You guys just randomly picked her up off the street and gave her all this crap about fighting to the death which will obviously make her mind go frazzled!" Fallon shouted, moving away from the bars.

"I suppose ya right, Fallon." Orin smiled softly, placing Maka down on her battered mattress. "Make sure she doesn't go crazy when she wakes up, I don't want Raven or Cyrus to inject her with another dose of that stuff." He scratched his head before walking out the door.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th October 2012

**Symm:** It was my cousin's birthday yesterday, making him 3! He's so hyper and only had money since he doesn't bother with toys. For Christmas he would be happy enough to receive a cardboard box, he prefers them to real toys! But he's so cute and funny XD He said to my nan the other day 'I beat Jordan! I did, I killed 'im!' Jordan is my brother. I burst out laughing when my nan told me, couldn't believe the expression he used! Love him to bits though, even though he's addicted to Peppa Pig! George is his favourite character, he's got the costume and everything!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**new-Necro03, Ginjersnapps, yuuki24688,**

** , funkyhusky, XouGarou!**

******Y**o******u **b******e**t******t**e******r **c******o**m******e **b******a**c******k**-**O**r**I**'******l**l**t**a******k**e****** y**o******u**r**S**o******u**l******!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A knock at the door caught Liz's attention, drawing her away from her homework. "Patty! Can you answer the door for me please?" Liz called to her sister, waiting for a reply.

"I can't Liz! I've just painted my nails and don't want to smudge them!" Patty shouted back.

Liz let out a sigh, standing from her seat as she made her way down the stairs. The knock sounded again, causing the weapon to manoeuvre her way through the rooms quicker to reach the door. "Sorry about that! I was upstairs," she huffed, pulling open the door.

Mr. Harper, the police officer who was called on by Kami and Soul, stood in the doorway. "Hello," he greeted the confused weapon. "May I come in?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but what are you doing here?" Liz said before widening her eyes. "OMD, has my sister done something again?" She cried, gripping the door knob. "Patty!" Liz yelled. "What did you do this time!?"

"Um, this isn't about your-"

"Please don't say she stole a giraffe from the zoo again," Liz cut off the police officer, face palming herself.

"N-No! Your sister hasn't done anything-Wait. She stole a giraffe?" Mr. Harper asked, confusion filling his eyes. "I'll come back to that." He pulled out his notepad and pen. "I'm here to ask you questions about the disappearance of Maka Albarn."

"Maka? She hasn't been found yet!?" Liz cried. "Have you spoken to her partner and mother about this?"

"Yes," Mr. Harper walked past Liz inside the house, waiting for Liz to close the door. "They were the ones who told me about you and your sister. Soul said that you two were the last ones who saw her, is that correct?"

"N-Not the _very_ last ones," Liz replied, gesturing for him to sit down on the couch. "Patty and I last saw her at lunch, but didn't get no answer from her after that. She said she had a detention after school with Stein, so maybe you should talk to him for more information. He was probably the last person who saw her, apart from us."

"Liz! Who was at the door!?" Patty yelled, walking oddly into the room. She was leaning back on the heels of her bare feet, keeping her toes pointed up in the air while her arms lay straight in front of her.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"My nails are still wet." She replied, showing off her bright yellow fingernails and matching toenails.

"Oh, well Mr. Harper here is on Maka's case. He was wondering what information we had on Maka." Liz told her sister who hobbled over to the brown bean bag next to the couch.

"Maka-chan? She's still missing, huh?" Patty sighed, blowing on her nails to occupy herself.

"Yeah, can you remember anything else other than her having a detention?"

"No, not really. But I do have Stein's address." Patty smiled, lightly pressing her fingernails to see if they were dry before ripping off a piece of paper and writing down Stein's address. "Here you go," she handed the police officer the paper.

"Thanks," he stuffed the paper between the pages of his pocket book.

"How do you have Stein's address?" Liz asked her sister, confusing sweeping across her face.

"Oh, you know me 'sis! I like to keep the 'deets on everyone I meet. You never know what they're hiding.." She smirked.

"What are 'deets?" Mr. Harper said.

"It's short for details," Liz replied, combing her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry we couldn't answer your questions very well, I just hope Maka is found soon."

"It's fine, you've given me enough already." He smiled, packing away his notepad. "Before I go, there is one more thing I need to ask you."

"And that is?"

"Soul thinks Maka Albarn was kidnapped by the same person who took the other female students, making her apart of the Missing Teenagers Case." Mr. Harper said. "But we can't rule that in since we have no evidence of her even being kidnapped. So if you can find anything to link her in with the case, then more officers and reporters will look for her."

"OK, we'll see what we can do." Liz nodded, standing from her seat as the police officer made his way to the door. "Thanks for coming!"

"Is it OK if you keep us informed?" Patty waddled over, standing beside the door where he now stood outside.

"Of course," he bowed before walking down the road, disappearing in sight.

"I guess Maka really has been kidnapped." Patty said before wandering back inside, heading for the stairs while Liz closed the door, keeping her hand on the handle.

"I might do some investigating myself."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th October 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Yesterday I was in clic from 5:00pm till 6:30pm and it was too late to update. Tuesday I had a friend up and couldn't go on my netbook at all, and today I'm not even in school because I'm really ill. My body is shaking with small tremors, my body is boiling and everything that touches me feels really cold :( My head is pounding, my throat is sore and I just feel so tired! I can just about update my stories, so if I don't reply to your reviews or PM's today then I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Saito991, Gir01298, Guest,**

**yuuki24688, Hover cactus 9000!**

**Guest: Did I spell it wrong? Lol, I'll change it now :) Thanks!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e** b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"O-Ow..." Maka groaned, blinking away the darkness. "Where am I?" She choked, reaching up to rub her eyes when something stopped her from doing so. Around her wrist sat a steel bracelet, chained to the wall. "What the..."

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried, running to the edge of her bars. "You're awake," she smiled.

"What happened?" Maka yawned, feeling weak. "I feel so tired..." She sniffled, wiping away the sleep from her eyes when a sharp pain came from her wrist, wincing when she moved it.

"You bit Raven twice and tried to kill Cyrus with Orins pocket-knife." Tsubaki replied, pointing at the chain. "Orin came back earlier to give you your food and also had to chain you against the wall under strict orders from Cyrus."

"You got socked in the jaw!" Fallon giggled, rocking back and forth with glee. "You've got a bruise on your cheek, it looks nasty..."

"It feels nasty," Maka sighed, poking her wrist. "I think I've broken my wrist."

"Your wrist?" Fallon asked before whispering to herself, "Orin didn't say anything about that."

"Yeah, it hurts and I can't move my fingers very well." She grimaced, noticing the pile of steam in front of her. "Food!" Her stomach grumbled as she dug into the meal, using her good hand since her broken one was unusable.

"Lucky bugger, getting an extra meal for the day." Fallon moaned as she peeked out through her cell.

"Extra meal..?" She asked with a mouthful of food. "Oh!" She swallowed the scorching meal, getting a lump in her throat. "You said before that we only have one meal a day, right?"

"Yeah, but I think it's to help you calm down? Orin said you were a maniac in there," Tsubaki frowned, twirling her hair around her slim finger in a bored manner.

"I don't know what came over me, it all just...hit me at once. I scared myself," Maka gulped, pushing away her empty tray.

"So, did you sign the contract?"

"No, I was too busy trying to kill everyone." Maka told Fallon, getting a pout in response. "But I'm guessing that I'll be paying them all another trip real soon since they'll want me to sign it, right?"

"Probably," Tsubaki and Fallon said in unison.

"Can't wait..."

**バトルゾーン**

"Kami!" Soul called through to his partners mother, grabbing the dog leash off its hook. "I'm taking Holly for a walk, OK? I'll be back before dinner." He said, shoving on his boots.

"OK! Be safe," Kami yelled back.

Holly, their pet golden Labrador sat in front of the door, ready; waiting for Soul to put on her leash. "There you go," he clicked the rope on, getting a happy yap in response.

"See you later!" Soul shouted as he slipped on his jacket and opened the door, being half-dragged; half-pulled out the door by the dog. "H-Holly, slow down!" He tugged her leash, making her stop.

"Right, let me lead OK?" Holly barked, nodding her head. "This way then, I guess."

They walked through the Black Forest, spending some time bonding by throwing sticks and playing in the ankle-deep snow. Soul literally had to drag Holly out of the forest since she didn't want to leave!

But when they were finally out, they found themselves outside the DWMA, the Death Weapon Meister Academy. "I wonder if we'll find anything if we take the same path Maka did." Soul said to himself while Holly yawned, wagging her tail.

"Come on, Holly." He pulled the dog away from a lamppost where she was just about to urinate, growling at the boy. "You'll have plenty of time to do that later. Plus, we don't want a little kid to think that yellow snow is some sort of ice cream," Soul laughed.

The dog groaned, slouching as she dragged her paws. Soul ignored the stroppy dog, walking down the street.

A few minutes later, they came upon Maka's favourite place. The long stretch of path covered with tree's. She had helped out with the planting last year, and now they were fully grown. The leaves had disappeared, being replaced by clumps of snow that trickled down every few seconds. They crossed over the icy road, watching their steps as they headed towards the opposite pavement.

Holly suddenly growled as they stepped over the curb, sniffing the ground. "What's wrong, girl?" Soul asked the Labrador, getting a whine in response. She shoved her nose into the snow, making a small trail as she walked around in a circle before pouncing at the snow. She barked, sitting down and wagging her tail as if she'd found something.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked again, crouching down next to her. "Did you find something?"

Holly barked, pawing at the snow. Soul nodded, waiting for the dog to remove her paw before digging through the deep snow with his bare hands. "Jeez, I should have put on some gloves," he shivered just as his hand grasped something.

He pulled it out, shock ripping at his face when he realised what he had found. It was Maka's phone. He commanded his frozen fingers to move, surprised that the phone was still working. He clicked onto the home screen, finding the message he had sent to her three days ago. There was three missed calls off her mother as well as a message from Liz.

Maka wouldn't leave her phone like this, she hasn't even had it that long! Something's not right.

"But I have evidence, now."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th October 2012

**Symm:** Hello everyone! How's October been for you so far? Well, all the Halloween decorations and candies are in at the moment but I haven't actually had a chance to see them yet :( I WANNA SEE 'EM! *clears throat* A-Anyway, I didn't update on the Weekend since I was busy and I kept coming in late all the time...so sorry about that ^_^

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**luv-ya-4ever love, Dark Dreamscape, Saito991,**

**Mouers, ScentlessFlower12, Gir01298, yuuki24688!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e** b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"It's time," Cyrus said deeply, stretching out his long skinny fingers.

"Time for what?" Orin asked, rubbing the dark bruise that had formed on his chin from when Maka head-butt him.

"I want to talk to that girl and get her to sign the contract. The items I ordered have finally arrived and it's best to use them on her now since she's calmed down a bit." Cyrus said with a grin. "Do you want to fetch her or should I ask Raven to-"

"I'll get her!" Orin cut his boss off, pulling on his leather finger-less gloves. "Ya know what Ravens like, he'll make the matter worse." He headed for the door but was stopped when Cyrus threw a pen at his back. "Yes?"

"Take the stuff, you should be able to put her in it. And don't take too long, I don't like being kept waiting." Cyrus sighed before turning away, peering out the small oval window at the snow covered ground.

"Yes sir," Orin said before walking out and closing the door between them; letting out a sigh himself. "Jeez, that girl is gonna get herself killed if she doesn't stop acting up. I bet ya she won't last another day," he scratched his head, walking off down the corridor once he had grabbed the items intended for Maka.

When he turned the corner, he found Raven leaning against the wall, fiddling with his pocket knife. "Hey," he nodded to Orin who smiled back. "Where are you heading?"

"To the cells. Cyrus wants me to collect Maka so he can make her sign the contract of participating in the Battle Zone."

"What's with the stuff?" He pointed at the bunch of items that Orin had been dragging, raising a confused eyebrow.

"It's to hold Maka down or something, I don't really know. But Cyrus said I have to put her in it and I don't have a clue on how to work this thing."

"Do you want me to collect her and put her in it?" Raven asked with a devious smile.

"N-No, it's fine. Ya don't want the hassle off her, I can handle her myself." Orin said.

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Ya got plenty of other stuff to do, so leave it." Orin cut him off with a growl.

"Whatever," Raven grumbled as he walked off, folding the knife back down into its holder and shoving the whole weapon in his pocket. "Good look with the brat."

"Thanks, I'll sure need it."

**バトルゾーン**

"So you're saying, that I was the last person who saw Maka Albarn before she was kidnapped?" Stein asked Mr. Harper.

"Yes, that's what Liz Thompson told me the other day. But we can't prove that she was kidnapped yet." The police officer replied from his place on the porch. "May I come in?"

"I would let you come in, but my house isn't very tidy at the moment and you might get lost in my lab," he said with a grin.

"N-No worries," Mr. Harper stuttered when a horrid shiver ran down his spine. "C-Can you please tell me what you were doing last with Maka?"

"Of course," Stein nodded his head. "I gave her a detention when I had her that morning for psychology since she wasn't paying any attention at all."

"Did she arrive at the detention?"

"Yes, she is a good punctual girl. I told her that she only had to stay for twenty minutes since I had an appointment straight after. I asked her to contact her parents about the detention since it was a late one and she did, using her own mobile. I later dismissed her when the time was up," Stein replied.

"Did you see her after that?" Mr. Harper said, finishing off the sentence in his notepad.

"When I was packing away my essentials in the boot of my car, I saw her walk down the road. It was freezing outside so I was surprised that she didn't have a coat of some sort. But that was the last time I saw her since she didn't show up for school the following day."

"OK, thank you for your time, Stein." The officer packed away his pen and pad before walking back to his patrol car and driving back to the station.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th October 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry for not updating in a total of nine days! I've been too focused on my Halloween story since I need to get it uploaded as soon as possible. So sorry again, I'll update the next chapter in a few days so don't worry :) Hope you've all had a good October so far!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, JadeBlackDiamond, Kaw the golden wolf,**

**hawkfrost82, SeeingSunshine, Saito991,**

**Guest, yuuki24688!**

**Guest: I LOVE HALLOWEEN TOO! Lol, I was going to get him kidnapped but then I thought no, since someone needs to stay on the outside to help find Maka and the other girls :D**

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The sound of wheels caught Maka's attention, drawing her from her cell. "W-Who's there?" She asked, catching Fallon and Tsubaki's concerned eyes.

"Don't ya worry, it's just me." Orin said, stopping in front of her cell. He unlocked the cell door and stepped in, leaving the strange contraction outside. "Cyrus wishes to speak with ya."

"I don't want to discuss anything further with him." Maka stated, edging away. "I'm perfectly fine here."

"He'll starve ya girl," Orin warned, his eyes hardening.

"I know, but I'm not bothered."

Orin sighed, taking a smaller key from the set he had in his pocket, walking over to her. "Give me your hand," he ordered, reaching out his large tanned one.

Maka shook her head, not wanting to.

"Fine," he grabbed her wrist as she let out a shrill cry, taking her hand back and cradling it against her chest. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she sniffled, tapping her broken hand gently. It had changed colour, letting a dark blue cover her once pale skin. "I think it's broken."

"How the hell did ya manage to do that!?"

"It must have hit something when I collapsed in Cyrus' office." She murmured, looking away.

"Jeez," he carefully held her hand, slowly unlocking the chain from around her wrist. "Come on," he swapped her broken hand with her good one, towing her along as well as the strange contraction.

**バトルゾーン**

"S-Sir!" Soul ran through the front doors of the police station. "Mr. Harper, sir!"

"Soul, what are you doing here?" Mr. Harper, the police officer said, noticing the exhausted dog behind him.

"I-I have evidence!" He pulled the phone from his pocket. "Look, it's Maka's phone!" Soul shoved the phone into his face, excitement filling his own.

"Well done, Soul!" Mr. Harper congratulated him. "Where did you find it?" His face turned serious.

"On that road where the many trees are planted, going down the long stretch of road away from the school." Soul huffed, catching his breath.

Holly was sat against his leg, wagging her tail frantically as she breathed in and out in a ragged rhythm. She barked, sniffing the officers trousers.

"OK," he pulled his radio to his mouth and clicked the receiver button. "This is 325, I need a forensics team and a patrol car down on Crescent Road, we have a crime scene down there. Evidence on one of the missing girls, Maka Albarn has been found." He clicked off the radio, waiting for an answer.

"This is 339, the patrol car is already on its way. Forensics are setting up," the radio clicked off again.

"We have a case."

**バトルゾーン**

Maka was strapped down in a chair with steel wheels underneath it. Orin had restrained her against the chair, apologizing about it all the way to Cyrus' office.

The chair itself had thick, wooden arm rests where Maka's wrist were both strapped down onto. A big strap sat across her lap and waist, holding her down into the chair. Her neck was restrained against a small steel structure that stopped her from moving her back; and a leather band was tied around her mouth, making her speech unusable.

Maka didn't like it, but sucked it up. She felt like a mental patient, on her way to the torture room.

Orin had a concerned look to his face as he pushed her into Cyrus' office. He pulled her _and_ the chair against the back wall, seated in front of a small television.

"Maka," Cyrus faced her from his place in his chair. "Welcome back to my humble abode."

Maka glared at his with her sharp, emerald eyes.

"Will you please sign this contract?" He asked, placing the contract at the edge of his desk.

Maka shook her head.

"Brat," Raven said, digging his fingers into her broken hand. "Do it."

Her eyes watered from the pain shooting up her arm. She whimpered against the leather in her mouth, trying not to scream.

"_Raven._" Orin said sternly.

He sighed, removing his fingers from her hand.

"You have to sign it Maka. We know where your family lives," the television turned on, showing a familiar kitchen. "We have placed CCTV in your house and will do _anything_ to get you to sign. You don't want your mother or partner to get hurt now, do you?" Cyrus said in a deprived tone.

Maka's eyes widened as fear ran through her body, watching her mother on the screen boil the kettle. She screamed her insults out at them, but they became muffled by the leather in her mouth.

"What's your decision now?" He clicked his fingers at Orin who untied the leather from her mouth. He rubbed away the saliva from the corners of her lips with his sleeve, patting her head.

She quickly pushed her head against the neck frame and opened her mouth, clamping her teeth down onto Orin's hand. He cursed under his breath, trying to pry his fingers from her mouth.

"Ya are afraid aren't ya?"

Maka looked up at Orin who had a sad expression to his face. She kept his gaze for a moment before letting it go, biting down harder on his fingers.

"Well, there's nothing to be afraid of Maka." Cyrus said, drawing her attention to his. "You see this tattoo?" He pointed at the tear drop tattooed under his eye. "It means that I've killed someone, so there's nothing to be afraid of here. We're all murderers."

Maka sighed, releasing Orins fingers. "You may be murderers, but I will never stoop that low."

"Oh, you will if it's the only way to survive." He smiled. "So, will you sign and let your family to live; or will you decline and allow us to _kill_ them?"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th October 2012

**Symm:** I don't think I've said this yet, but I OWN all of the other characters, INCLUDING THE DOG, that are not in the Soul Eater anime/manga! I uploaded this chapter quicker since **sugarpie123** got all demonic on me and demanded it with a scary look XD So here it is! *demon voice* I will upload soon!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MadBlossomingPrincess, AlyCatt14, Saito991,**

**MidnightStarGazer, sugarpie123!**

******Y**o******u** b******e**t******t**e******r **c******o**m******e **b******a**c******k**-**O**r**I**'******l**l**t**a******k**e**y**o******u**r**S**o******u**l******!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Soul watched as the forensics team scouted the area, looking for any more evidence on the disappearance of Maka Albarn, the sixteen-year-old girl who was kidnapped a week ago. They forensics team were all dressed in white with oval masks covering their mouths. Special gloves covered their hands as well as clean and spotless boots; no evidence of hair or skin showing except for their eyes.

"Have they found anything yet?" Soul asked the nearby police officer.

The man shook his head, "Not yet, boy."

Soul sighed, looking down at the bored dog beside him. Holly, the playful Labrador sat on her hunches, wagging her tail every now and then before letting out a sigh. "What's wrong, girl?" He asked the pouting dog, getting a half-hearted growl in reply.

Soul grumbled, scratching her head softly. She hummed quietly, leaning against his leg. She yawned, attracting his attention just as Mr. Harper jogged over to them.

"Soul, forensics have found some DNA." He said.

"W-What did you find?" Soul removed his hand from Holly's head, getting a low rumble in return from the bored dog.

"Two hair follicles. They are putting them into the computers to find a match, but we believe that they belong to Maka."

"How long will it take them?" He asked urgently, wanting to know the results as soon as possible.

"A few hours at least, but you're welcome to wait here." Mr. Harper replied.

"Sure, thanks for that." Soul said. "I think I'll get some warmer clothes though, the snow is starting to come in." He pointed at the spots of white that began to fall from the sky, watching as they gently landed on top of the thin spots of ice.

"OK, see you in a bit." The police officer waved him off, hurrying over to the forensics tent where they were setting up a large cover over the place Holly had dug up Maka's phone.

Soul headed home, pulling the Labrador gently behind. Once he was home, he fed the dog, giving her an extra portion as well as a bowl of water. He sat in front of the Tv for a while, seeing whether the Missing Teenagers Case had grown while he was out. It hadn't.

He sat, staring at the bright screen with his dead eyes, showing no emotion at all. The phone rang, bringing him back to reality.

"H-Hello?" He answered.

_"Soul, it's Kami."_ Maka's mother said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Kam. What's wrong?"

_"I've been called out, so need to work extra hours at the hospital since a few of the staff caught a virus."_

"OK, don't catch it yourself," Soul chuckled; turning off the Tv.

_"I won't, don't worry."_

"I've got some news to tell you."

_"Is it about Maka!?"_

"Yeah, I- Well, Holly found her phone in the snow. The police and forensic teams are currently down Crescent Road, they've found two hair follicles and will be telling me whether they belong to Maka or not later."

_"That's great! I just hope they find my baby girl soon."_

"I know, I'll see you when you get back."

_"OK, tell me what the results are when I get in."_ She hung up.

"I will." Soul said to the silence, grabbing his fur coat. He slipped it on and tied a thick red scarf around his neck to stop the cold air from going down his chest. He slipped on his gloves and looked back at the dog, holding up her leash. "You coming?"

She barked, running over to him as she rubbed her body against his legs. Soul laughed,clipping the leash onto her collar before walking out the door, locking it behind.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the crime scene where a thin blanket of snow had covered almost everything, except for the sectioned off part that was covered with a small roof.

"Mr. Harper, did they find out who the hair follicles belonged to?" Soul ran up to the police officer with Holly trailing behind, sticking closely to his legs.

"Yes, the machines worked even quicker under the cold weather, but we have the matches."

"Matches?" Soul pondered. "There are two?"

"Yes, one of them belongs to Maka Albarn. The other, belongs to a wanted criminal named Klaus Fervate; also known as Raven."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th November 2012

**Symm:** Sorry for the wait everyone! My mind has been blank for the last couple of days and this is all I could come up with...so again, I am very sorry! I meant to ask on my other stories, but did anyone do anything for bonfire night? (November 5th) I didn't do anything this year, but with the previous years I've always let off the fireworks and played with the sparklers with my family :D Good times...

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X, AnimeBuddy98, rini24, 888deaththekid888,**

**Saito991, funkyhusky, sugarpie123, Kaw the golden wolf,**

**SoulEater108, yuuki24688!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Maka sat there for a while, watching Orin rub his sore fingers. Small teeth marks began to appear on his skin from where she had bitten him, drawing blood. The copper taste still lingered in her mouth; making her gag.

"Fine," She sighed bowing her head in defeat. "I-I'll sign." It's the only way, a creased line formed on her forehead as she thought about her mother and Soul. It's the only way to keep them alive.

"Excellent!" Cyrus clapped his large hands together, grinning triumphantly. "Orin, unbind her hand." He pointed at her broken hand which Orin shook his head at.

"It's broken, sir. But her other hand can be used," Orin replied; releasing her good arm from the unusual contraption.

Maka bit her lip, accepting the large pen handed to her. Her gaze dropped to the bottom of the paper where a thin black line stood, waiting for her to write her name. She hesitantly hovered the pen over the line, gently pressing the pen down.

Is this right? Should I really sign this? She thought to herself.

"Hurry up, brat." Raven growled, stepping forward. "Or do I need to-"

"Raven, give her some time." Cyrus told him, getting a curt nod from the angered man.

Maka stayed staring at the paper, finding a large black blob of ink underneath the tip of the pen. She hurriedly wrote out her name in a thin italic way;

_Maka Albarn_

"Thank you very much, Miss. Albarn." Cyrus grabbed the pen from her fingers, sliding the paper away and slotting it into his inside jacket pocket. "OK, get her ready Raven."

"I don't want to get her ready!" He yelled, heading towards the door. "Orin can do it, I need to let the people in."

"Get me ready?" Confusion swept across her face. "What do you mean?"

"Why, for your battle Maka!" Cryus chuckled.

"B-Battle?"

"Exactly! Orin, take her to the lower level." Cyrus told him, standing from his seat. "Go on Raven, allow the crowd in."

Raven nodded, walking out the door while Orin stood behind Maka and the contraction, holding onto the handles.

"What do you mean by battle!?" Maka cried, gripping the table as Orin pulled her back. The table made an ear-splitting screech, sending a shiver through her body as it moved with her.

"It's your turn to enter the Battle Zone, my dear Maka." Cyrus grinned.

"M-My turn? But I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Ah, but you signed the contract. You have to," he turned his back on her and looked out the window at the thick layer of snow that had made a large white blanket over the field.

"But-"

"Take her away, Orin." Cyrus cut her off.

Orin nodded, pulling the frozen girl out of the room.

**バトルゾーン**

"Raven? Is that some sort of nickname?" Soul asked the police officer.

"Yes, he picked it up from some of the other convicts in jail." Mr. Harper replied.

"So he's a criminal?"

"Yes, he escaped from jail along with two other men who went missing from our radar a long time ago."

"What did he do?"

"He murdered his own family and two other people outside his house before going on the run, but he was caught a few days later hiding in an old abandoned building."

"Wow, that's harsh." Soul said, scratching his head. "So you're saying that my meister is with a _criminal_ who murdered his family as well as _two_ other people!?" The information just clicked in his mind.

"Yes, pretty much. Which means we need to find Maka as soon as possible," Mr. Harper replied.

"You're right." Soul sighed, "I just hope we find her soon."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st November 2012

**Symm:** I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated! But don't worry! I've got a few chapters to upload, that's why I haven't updated in a while so enjoy! Please, don't be harsh :o

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**momokol, Maka12Albarn20Souleater, GaittorBait,**

**sugarpie123, AnimeBuddy98, yuuki24688,**

**KendraGreycloud, Mouers!**

**Mouers: Heh yep! Thanks for the review!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r** c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r** I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Maka sat in the strange contraption, gazing at the white wall in front of her. She hadn't moved for a while, staring off into space. The buckles and straps had been taken off her, giving her back the freedom of movement.

"Maka, ya need to let me help ya change." Orin sighed, leaning against the wall.

"My wrist is broken, what am I supposed to do." She replied with a flat tone.

"Damn, ya didn't think I'd know that by now?" He growled, taking her wrist.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to snap ya wrist back into place, girl." He said, holding her wrist in a firm grasp.

"Will it hurt?" She asked, even though the answer was already clear to her.

"What do ya think?"

"It's gonna hurt..." She mumbled, averting his eyes. "Just do it already, I want to get the blood flowing back through it as soon as possible."

"OK, I'll do it on the count of three." Orin told her as she took a deep breath. "One-" He snapped her wrist back, hearing the distinguished _click_ that told him the bones were back in their original place.

"You bastard!" She hit him over the head, standing from her seat. "You said _three_!"

"Ya are so damn short tempered!" He yelled.

"Nope," Maka flexed her wrist. "I just have a quick reaction to bullshit!" She kicked the strange chair away and continued to move her wrist around in circular motions until she could bend her fingers again.

The bruise surrounding her hand wasn't that bad since it had died down a bit, turning a dark yellow and green. Her hand was still hurting, but she could bere with the pain for now. "So, what have I got to do?"

"Ya will be put into a large cage with another girl. She will be your opponent from that point on. She has had a long time to rest, so you need to strike at her vital points to weaken her before the finishing blow, girl." Orin said watching her face scrunch up, forming a grimace. "Don't worry, I'm sure ya will win."

"The girl that I'm against...has she, uh...k-killed anyone before?"

"Yes, she helped Tsubaki kill Ava, one of the other missing girls." He replied.

"B-But I thought Tsubaki killed her on her own?"

"I guess she left that part out." He ruffled his hair, making the ends stick up slightly. "Now get changed, you'll be going out soon."

"I guess I really have to kill her then..?" Maka sighed.

"If ya want to stay alive," Orin looked her in the eyes. "Then that's exactly what ya got to do."

"O-OK, I have to do this to survive." Maka encouraged herself, extending her hands out at Orin.

"What?"

"Give me my clothes." She demanded, waiting for him to comply.

"Right, here you go." He handed her the pile of clothes from the side before pulling a long changing screen in front of them, giving Maka some privacy for her to change.

She stripped off her clothes, keeping her underwear on. Her fingers clasped around the first piece of clothing which happened to be a plain black one-piece made out of a stretchy material. She shoved her feet into it before pulling it up, sliding her arms through the sleeves and pulling it up to her neck.

A pair of black boots came next, fitting easily with a little amount of pressure near the backs. Lastly, she picked up the thin bobble from the floor; tying her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm ready," she breathed, stepping out from behind the screen.

"Right, let's get you into position then." Orin said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. The sound of cheering could be heard from miles away, sending scared shivers down her spine.

"Where are we going?"

"To the cage, we need to show off ya skills to the crowd since it's ya first time." He replied without looking back.

"Show me off?" She pondered.

"Yeah, ya will get the full picture when ya out there." He pulled her through a dark tunnel. A few minutes later they arrived at another door, walking through it as it automatically closed behind them.

They found themselves in a clear white room where a smaller tunnel stood opposite them with a barred door. Maka was lead towards the door.

"Cyrus is gonna introduce ya to the crowd. When he gestures to ya the bars will lift and that'll be ya cue to go out." Orin opened the door. "Just show them some moves and stuff, I'm sure ya will come up with somin'." He pushed her inside and quickly closed the door, locking it with the key.

"But-"

"Go on! Cyrus is waiting for ya," Orin smiled sadly.

Maka nodded, turning towards the dark tunnel ahead of her. "OK, I can do this. There's nothing to be afraid of..." She wandered down through the darkness until she came upon another set of caged bars.

The sound of cheering filled her ears to the max. A large crowd filled the room around her; leaving the cage in front of her the only place of freedom. Cyrus caught her attention when he stood on the outside of the cage in front of the crowd, holding a microphone to his lips as he began his speech.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st November 2012

**Symm:** See, see!? I told you there would be another chap ;)

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Battle Zone!" The people cheered and screamed in excitement at Cyrus's first words, throwing their hands into the air.

"Aha! We have a new warrior tonight, and she's here right now, so don't frighten her off otherwise she'll be too scared to move." He got a few laughs from the crowd. "Do you know who she is?" Silence met him, making him furrow his brows. "I'll give you a clue, she was on the news recently..."

"Maka Albarn!" Someone cried from within the crowd.

"She's been missing for a week!"

"She's from the DWMA!"

The crowd yelled out their answers, getting a nod from Cyrus. "Exactly!" He held the microphone higher. "Maka Albarn, a sixteen-year-old _girl_ who hasn't been with us very long. Don't be harsh people, just watch her show us her moves!" He gestured towards the caged door which Maka stood behind, shaking in her boots.

The bars slid up, giving her an entrance to the cage in the middle of the crowd. She took a hesitant step forward. And another. Another. Until she made it to the middle of the cage, jumping at the sound of the doors closing behind her.

"Welcome to the Battle Zone, Maka Albarn." Cyrus smirked from outside the cage. "Please show everyone you're skills so they may place their bets on you." He winked, sending a shiver down her spine.

Maka nodded, trying to stop herself from shaking. "OK, calm down Maka. You can do this, just show them a few of your moves and that will be it." She whispered to herself, getting into a stance.

"You're a Meister and Weapon, and have 12 years experience in Karate. You'll be fine," She breathed, encouraging herself on. "Even though you can't really bring out your Weapon form yet...No, I need to stay positive!"

She closed her eyes, concentrating her mind on the task before snapping them open. Maka lifted her leg up over her head, placing the tip of her index finger on her boot before directing her leg and arm around in a curve. She lead them over her head before sliding down into the splits; spreading her legs wide.

A swift noise caught her attention as her eyes focused on the bottle that was throw, somehow slipping through the holes in the cage. Maka raised her hand ever so slightly as the bottle flew her way, slicing the bottle in half with her fingers. The crowd grew silent and all that could be heard was the _clink_ of the bottle shards as they shattered on the ground.

In one swift movement, Maka arched her back so that she was resting on her stomach and her legs were over her head; showing how flexible she really was. She twirled over into a perfect roll, sweeping away the glass with her boot before extending her arms out.

She tensed the muscles in her arms, holding the joints as she pulled herself up into a handstand. She took a deep breath before flipping over into a series of somersaults and no-handed twists in the air before landed perfectly on her feet, turning towards the crowd who stared at her in amazement.

The silence was broken when they set off into a loud cheer, almost sounding like a roar.

"Wow, who knew the little firecracker could do that?" Cyrus laughed, clapping his hands along with crowd. "Now, why don't we bring out our newcomers opponent?" He pointed at the opposite door to Maka, looking exactly the same as the one she had come out of herself.

The doors opened as Cyrus introduced the newcomer, "Welcome back, Avery Lucas."

A tall girl with peachy skin walked out into the middle of the cage, staring intensely at Maka who stared back, focusing on her almost orange eyes. They stood out against her skin, almost shunning it along with her light pink hair. It was covered in many natural curls, framing her face.

She wore the same outfit as Maka but with a few added pieces on top of it. Red structured swirls looped around her arms and legs, leaving gaps between her skin and the fabric. Her boots had red patterns on the rims as well as a red and white head accessory that fitted securely around her forehead, holding a small jewel hanging down between her eyes.

"Avery, meet Maka, our newest recruit." Cyrus gestured between us.

Avery extended her hand which Maka accepted, shaking guiltily before releasing, moving back to her corner.

"OK, ladies. You will each have a weapon so use it wisely. If it goes out of the cage then you're done for." Cyrus slid the weapons through the bars, dropping them to the ground. Avery reached for the long sword that had a matching red swirl on the handle, fitting with her dress scheme.

I guess that's her own sword, Maka thought, looking at the weapon that was left for her. A hammer.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st November 2012

**Symm:** That's all the chapters for today but there will probably be another one tomorrow! But I've got the dentist unfortunately at 4:30pm which is going to be fun -.- Hope you're all loving the story so far, Maka has finally come up against her first opponent in the Battle Zone!

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Maka stared at the hammer, realising the crowd was waiting for her to pick it up. And she did. It looked heavy from the size of it, but was surprisingly light. She placed her bruised hand under the metal top, calculating it's size. It was twice the size of her hands put together which made th surface area larger itself.

There was no unique design to the weapon, just a small blue dot under the handle that arched up into a vine which curved around the top and bottom. Maka looked at Avery, focusing on her sword. It looked as if it had been used before from the signs of small scratches outlining the rim of the tip and handle.

"Are you ready ladies and gentleman?" Cyrus shouted over the roar of the crowd. They waved their hands in the air and held up their piles of money and beer bottles. Cyrus smirked, gripping the microphone. "Let the game begin!"

Maka stood their as she listened to the crowd scream and shout to begin. She looked over at Avery and gasped, finding the beautiful girl running towards her with her sword raised high. She leapt into the air, bringing the sword down.

That moment went into slow motion from that point. Maka watched with wide eyes as the sword grew inches away from her face.

Avery's head nearly touched the top of the cage from the height she had got from the jump, trying to cut off her opponent's head just as a flashback blew her mind back, remembering how familiar this felt.

_"Today ladies and gentlemen, we have a special fight for you. It will be a two against one so place your bets as soon as possible to get more money!" Cyrus chuckled from outside the cage._

_Avery scowled at him from behind her sword, waiting for Tsubaki to pick up her set of knives. "Come on, we need to get this over with as soon as possible!" She hissed at the girl._

_"I-I can't! I don't want to k-kill anyone, our opponent was kidnapped just like us," Tsubaki cried. Her hands shook as their opponent came out the opposite tunnel, watching the doors close behind her._

_Their opponent had short black hair with scrawny eyes, not fitting very well with her pale skin. She was dressed in a black suit, holding an axe in her hands. The girl walked into the middle of the cage, glancing around at the crowd who hadn't stopped cheering since Cyrus had spoken._

_Avery watched her with curious eyes as a shiver ran through the girls body, travelling all the way to the tip of the axe._

_"Are you ready ladies and gentlemen?" Cyrus asked the crowd who shouted out their cries in reply, waiting for the battle._

_"I'm not ready! I can't do this-"_

_"Shut up!" Avery whispered harshly to her partner, pulling her by the arm. "Do you want to live or not!?" She shoved her face into the frightened weapons, their noses inches away._

_"I-I want to live," She whispered and Avery let her go._

_"Here we go," Cyrus smirked into the microphone. "Avery Lucas and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa are up against our recent newbie, Ava Tsuki!"_

_"Ava Tsuki, huh?" Avery muttered to herself, readying her sword._

_"Let the game begin!" Cyrus yelled, riling up the crowd._

_Avery waited for Ava to make the first move, watching her closely. But something changed in their opponents eyes, sending a shiver through Avery._

_A tremor rocked Ava to the core, her expression turning crazed as she let out a battle cry, running straight for Tsubaki. Avery blocked Ava's axe, thrusting her back while Tsubaki recovered from her frozen state._

_Avery sighed, gripping her sword. She sprinted over to Ava who saw her coming, swinging her axe around in a circle. She continued to spin and spin, making it impossible for Avery to get in a hit._

_A quick flash flew past her face and into the depths of the spinning girl and her axe. Ava stopped swinging and fell to the ground, staring at the knife in her shoulder. Blood seeped through her clothing; and her face turned crazed for blood._

_She let out a hysterical laugh before rising to her feet, swinging the axe around her head. She let the axe loose. Avery didn't have enough time to block the weapon since it came barreling towards her, lodging into her side. She bit her lip to prevent the scream from erupting out of her mouth, drawing blood._

_A thick stream of crimson ran down her leg. She had no choice but to pull out the axe, throwing it to the side where it hit the cage wall and fell to the ground._

_The blood flowed out even more since the axe was holding most of it back. Avery tried to ignore the pain and carried on moving even though the blood continued to pour._

_Ava sat still on the ground as Tsubaki threw her other knife, pinning her hand to the floor while the other tried to get rid of the knife that held her captive._

_"I'm so sorry Ava!" Tsubaki cried, raising her leg for the finishing blow._

_Avery felt a pang of sadness well in her heart, deciding to move on. She grabbed her sword and knocked Tsubaki out the way who snapped her wrist during the fall, crying out in pain as Avery swung her sword and chopped off Ava's head._

Maka dodged to the side as Avery's sword wedged into the ground, giving Maka enough time to snap out of her daze and kick her side; sending her flying across the floor.

Avery hit the side of the cage, struggling to stand. She grabbed her sword before running towards Maka, swinging at her side. Maka blocked the sword with her hand, gripping the end. Droplets of blood fell from the long slit across her hand, running down the side of the sword.

Avery smirked, ripping her sword from Maka's hand which made the cut deeper. Maka swung her hammer, hitting Avery in the shoulder. A clicking noise sounded from her shoulder as the bones became dislodged, making her shoulder break.

Avery swapped the sword into her other hand, shooting a glare at Maka. "You stupid, fat bitch!" She hissed, gripping the handle of her sword.

Maka laughed, "I may be fat but you're ugly, and I can diet." She shot back, smirking at how fast she replied.

A few laughs came from the crowd, making her smile bigger.

"Shut your mouth!" Avery growled, punching Maka in the face.

Maka fell back, rubbing her sore cheek. She quickly hurried to her feet and leapt to the side as Avery sliced her sword through the spot where she had just been, turning around.

Avery thrusted her sword forward which Maka easily dodged, taking a simple step to the side. They continued like this until Avery grew breathless, giving Maka enough time to swing her hammer; hitting Avery's leg.

The bone in her leg shot out of her knee, making Maka cringe. She raised her hammer while Avery screamed in pain, trying to push her bone back in. Maka smashed her sword to pieces with the front of the hammer, turning the shards to dust.

"I see you've set aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public." Maka snickered, swapping the hammer into her weaker hand. She went to swing the hammer again but Avery crawled into a crouch, swinging her broken leg under Maka's feet.

She fell sprawling to the ground, still holding onto the hammer. Avery jumped on top of her, kicking the hammer away as her hands closed around Maka's neck. _I shouldn't have swapped hands!_ Maka yelled in her mind, hardly getting a pinch of breath through her parted lips.

The sound of the hammer sliding through the cage and onto the floor caught Maka's attention, showing that there was no hope for her. Avery held her one hand captive under her elbow, making it useless.

She scrammed her face but Avery continued to strangle her to death despite the stinging that came from her face.

Maka looked around helplessly, trying to find something to use as a weapon. Her eyes spotted a small shard of green glass on the edge of the cage. One faulted touch would push the shard out of the cage, which made Maka cautious when she tried to reach for it.

"C-Come...on...!" She choked, reaching for the shard of glass. She stretched her arm and muscles, feeling a horrid ache from them. They were screaming at her not to stretch anymore, but Maka continued on. She extended her fingers and tried to move her body closer, but Avery held her down.

Her body grew weak and desperate for air, urging her on. Maka's frail fingers grasped the shard of glass, bringing her arm back in one quick motion where she stabbed it into Avery's neck, dragging it across her jugular.

The blood sprayed out over her face, coating her in blood as Avery let out a strangled cry, clutching her neck to stop the blood flow.

Maka took in a big gulp of air, her breathing ragged from the lack of oxygen. She curled her fingers around the shard, looking at Avery with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Avery." She stabbed the glass into her chest, making her drop to the ground while the blood still flowed from her neck.

The crowd burst into a roar as they threw their money into the air, cheering for more. Maka slouched to the ground, glad that the man had thrown the beer bottle earlier. "I-I killed someone..."

She flattened her hands in front of her as a way of stopping herself from collapsing. "I killed Avery Lucas." She stated, glancing at the bloody body of the girl who was alive a minute ago.

"Maka Albarn wins!" Cyrus cheered, getting the crowd riled up. "A sixteen-year-old against a fifteen-year-old, what a match up!"

"You're disgusting." Maka hissed at Cyrus, looking out at the crowd.

"E-Elvira! That's what we should call her!" Someone yelled from within the crowd.

"Elvira, yeah!"

"Elvira!" The crowd chanted over and over again. "Elvira!"

"Well, it seems that our little Maka has a nickname, that's first." He winked at her, sending a shiver down her spine. "Elvira, Mistress of the Deep. Well done on your first kill."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd November 2012

**Symm:** I was going to upload two chapters yesterday but decided to join them both together to make a longer chapter! I had two small fillings in my front teeth yesterday and the dentist said that I have a crooked tooth. It's one of my new adult teeth that are coming down at the back, but he said that it has come down backwards or something o.O But if it doesn't turn around by the next checkup (in 6 months time) then I'm gonna need braces. Yippe...not really something to be happy about -.-

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Anime-Angel93, intheMADNESS, blebization,**

**Whiterose937888, yuuki24688, suvra2001,**

** .Fan4Ever!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Ya did great," Orin told the shocked girl, wrapping the roll of bandage around her hand.

"Hm," Maka blinked, showing no emotion in her eyes. It was as if someone had casted away her soul, she was just a useless shell with no core.

"Maka, I know ya keeping ya emotions inside, but ya need to let them out. It's not good to keep 'em in." He sighed, noticing a red patch on the bandage. The blood continued to seep through; almost soaking his hand.

"I'm not keeping them inside." She spoke. "I just can't believe what I've done."

"I know, but everyone here has had to kill someone at least to survive. Ya not the only one," he ripped off the bandage, starting the process again. He poured a small amount of disinfectant over the long slit on her hand.

She didn't cringe one bit and continued to stare off into space, focusing on the wall. "You've killed someone."

"Yes, it was by accident."

At this one sentence, Maka turned her head, snapping out of her daze. "What happened?" She stared into his eyes, trying to find the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said plainly, re-wrapping a clean bandage around her hand. "Ya hand should be better in a few days so keep the bandage on, but I can't do anything for the bruises on ya neck." He prodded the growing purple mark, making her flinch.

"Why did Cyrus set up this game in the first place?"

Orin didn't know what to say. No one had ever asked him this before and it left him speechless.

"Orin?" Maka said, poking his cheek.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, pushing her finger away. "Let's get you back, you need to meet one of the other girls." He stood from his seat, closing the First Aid box.

"What other girl?"

"She is one of the youngest here and was recovering, but she's better now." He pulled her up, dragging her from the room by her wrist.

After a few minutes of walking Maka grew bored from looking around at the bare walls so decided to ask Orin a question, one that had been playing on her mind for a while. "You said before that the other girls are all recovering. How could they have gotten hurt in the first place when there are only eight girls here, including me?"

"They had to be trained."

"Why? Tsubaki and Avery killed Ava easily and I...I k-killed Avery. We didn't have any training..." She pondered, thinking it over.

"All of ya girls are chosen specifically. We know each and every background on all of you, so we know which of you had to be trained."

"Who trained them?" She asked.

"Raven, of course. That's why they're injured so badly."

"It makes sense when you put it that way." She muttered, allowing him to pull her into the recovery room. She looked around at the smaller cubicles, finding the same girls laying knocked out on the beds. "They must have gone through some tough training to end up like that."

"Raven is...hard on them," Orin sighed, pulling open the curtain. A small girl sat on the plain bed, her sharp eyes focusing on mine.

The girl had slightly pale skin, and her hair was naturally curly, standing out since it was an almost peach colour. "O-Orin, is this the girl you were t-talking about?" Her voice chimed.

"Yes," he turned to Maka. "Starr, this is Maka."

"S-Starr?" Maka stuttered. "Isn't that the name of a famous child singer?"

The fourteen-year-old nodded as her citrus eyes narrowed. "I _was_ a singer before I was kidnapped."

"I guess we're the same then." Maka giggled.

"I'm putting you in charge of Starr since she is quite weak when it comes to fighting." Orin pushed her towards the girl.

"Who am I to protect her fr-"

"Raven." Orin cut her off, getting a nod in response.

"Alright, I guess I can do that." Maka grumbled, extending her hand. "Come one, Starr."

Starr's eyes brightened at the gesture and took her hand immediately. "T-Thank you!" She hugged Maka's waist, surprising her.

"I-It's OK..." She untangled the girls arms from around her and settled for holding her hand, pulling her out of the recovery room.

"Starr will be put in the cell next to you Maka so you can be close to her." Orin told her.

She simply nodded her head before walking ahead of him back to the cells.

* * *

**Posting Date: **9th December 2012

**Symm:** Hello everyone! So it seems that Maka has met one of the other girls ;) What do you think of her? I think she's cute, she reminds me of the little girl from the Hunger Games, Rue!

Thanks for the reviews and updates:

**Hovercacts2000, ILikePho, KamiRaven13,**

**Maka12Albarn20Souleater, ELMOSWURLDisscary, fbfbg,**

**sugarpie123, DeathTheKidInConverse, AnimeBuddy98,**

**Animefreak0213, .Fan4Ever, Aj679,**

**Hanyoualchemist1, Chibella, suvra2001, intheMADNESS!**

**Hovercactus2000: It's alright, thanks!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Soul trudged up to the front of the house, allowing Holly to lead in front. He unlocked the door with his frozen fingers and walked inside, shutting it behind. The bitter wind cut off as he untied his woollen scarf, hanging it on the radiator.

"Kami, are you home?" Soul called through the empty house, letting Holly off her leash. He untied his laces and kicked off his shoes, bashing them against the wall to get rid of the snow from the heels. Holly shook her thick coat, ridding the droplets of melted ice before jumping onto the couch.

"I guess she's not home yet." He muttered to himself, hanging his coat up. He wandered inside, flicking on the heating to warm up the frozen house. The snow was coming down much harder outside, covering a third layer of ice. Large icicles hung down from the window pane and tree branches, glistening in the rays of light.

He watched as the golden Labrador wiped her paws on the cushions, making him sigh on the inside. "Don't do that," he growled, shoeing her off the couch. She growled back at him but did as he said, jumping over the back of the couch.

The sound of a car door shutting made its way to Soul's ears, catching his attention.

Holly barked at the sound, running around in a mad circle. She stopped when she heard the crunching snow; running towards Soul. She jumped at him, putting her front paws on his stomach.

"Holly, get down." He swatted at her feet, making her growl. "_Holly_."

The dog let out a grunt before dropping back to the ground, trotting off into the kitchen. Soul turned towards the direction of the door just as it opened, revealing a very pale woman. She shut the door behind herself with shaking hands, just about managing to take off her shoes.

"K-Kami, are you alright?" Soul asked worriedly, hurrying to her side as she staggered over.

"Soul," she murmured, looking into his crimson eyes. "I think I've caught that virus."

"You mean the one that made your colleges have sick days?" He helped her take the thick winter jacket off.

She nodded her head weakly, dropping her bag to the floor. "I-I need to sit down," she slumped against him, causing him to hold her up.

"Kami, you need to stay awake!" Soul panicked, pulling her to the couch. He plumped up the pillows before helping her lie down, putting the blanket from the side over her.

"I-I'm fine Soul, I just need to get some fresh air and then-"

"No, you need to rest." He said, wondering what the sudden change of attitude was. "If possible, I'll have to help you move to your bedroom later since it will be more comfy for you." He strolled into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl.

Soul placed the bowl beside the couch on the floor before returning to the kitchen, running a clean flannel under the tap. He smoothed the flannel over her scorching head, keeping a close eye on her.

"It seems you really have caught that virus," he sighed, sitting on the opposite armchair. "I'll call Stein and ask him to come over, I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Thank you, Soul." Kami said with a groggy voice, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when he arrives..." She dozed off.

Soul reached for the telephone and asked Stein to come over. In the mean time, Holly had settled herself on top of Kami's feet, warming them up with her thick fur coat.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, drawing Soul's attention. He hurried over to open it, letting the mad scientist inside. "I'm glad you could make it." He showed him where the ill woman lay, asleep on the couch.

Stein checked her over which the usual things such as her pulse rate, temperature and blood pressure. After a few minutes, he came up with a conclusion.

"It seems she has the worst case of the cold. But if it gets out of hand then she'll be gravely ill," Stein said, packing away his utensils.

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Don't be cocky," Stein turned his back to him, adjusting his glasses.

"Fine, what do you mean?" He pondered, sighing with grief.

"She's very stressed." Stein sighed, fiddling with his giant screw. "Maka has been missing for a few weeks and it looks like the stress from her daughter's disappearance has been building up inside her body, forcing her energy out."

"So she's in a bad position?"

"Yes, but if it gets even more worse in the morning then you'll need to take her to the hospital straight away otherwise it might be fatal. The hospital is more advanced with their knowledge and should be able to give her the right medication to cure her body."

"OK, thanks for coming over Stein." He thanked his school teacher, seeing him out the door before locking it behind him, going back to check on Kami.

"She told me to wake her up, but it's best for her to get some rest." Soul whispered to himself, throwing another blanket over the sleeping woman and dog.

Holly sneezed in her sleep, making him jump. "Damn dog," he muttered under his breath with a sigh.

The dog continued to sneeze in a specific rhythm, annoying him to the breach of madness. "I swear, if that dog sneezes _one_ more time then I'll make her sleep outside."

As if hearing his threat, Holly turned her back to him with a sly smirk on her muzzle, stopping her sneezes for a while. Her tail wagged every now and then but stopped when she fell asleep, calming the weapon down.

Soul sat on the opposite armchair, settling himself down before flicking on the Tv. He turned the volume right down, watching the moving pictures in silence. Here, he could keep an eye on Kami's position; making his night sleepless.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th December 2012

**Symm:** I was hoping for snow this week since the temperature had dropped to -6, but it tipped down with rain instead yesterday -.- I was cold and wet, and my art book was soaked...I really do hate the rain sometimes.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Aj679, kawaiipanda63,**

**um NO NAME, Anime-Angel93, scythe's seranade,**

**Maka12Albarn20Souleater, suvra2001, Liehala,**

**Hanyoualchemist1, Crummywriter, yuuki24688!**

**um NO NAME: Yes, I am proud of being left handed! Yay, we have something in common :D**

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or the Song!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"I'm so glad you're all better, Starr!" Tsubaki smiled at the young girl sitting on her mattress in the cell beside Maka.

"Me too, thanks for worrying Tsubaki." Starr smiled, looking at her with her gorgeous citrus eyes.

"Do you know if any of the other girls will be coming here anytime soon?" Fallon asked her, but the girl shook her head.

"Not that I'm aware of, Raven worked them to the bone, literally. Most of them have some sort of broken bone," she gulped.

"H-Hey, how did you manage to break the bricks on the wall between you and Fallon, Tsubaki?" Maka tried to change the subject when she noticed how stressed Starr was becoming.

"I used this," Tsubaki showed her the sharp piece of metal. "I stole it from the Battle Zone when Avery and I fought Ava."

"That's our Tsubaki," Fallon winked.

"Can I borrow it? I want to make one through the wall between mine and Starr's cells."

"I would like that," Starr smiled, tapping the wall with her finger.

"Alright!" She giggled, waiting for Tsubaki to pass me the metal.

She threw it underneath the bars of her cell, sliding it across the floor. It stopped right by the front of Maka's cell, leaving her with the only option of reaching underneath her own cell. Her fingers wrapped around the metal and she brought it inside, bubbling with joy.

"OK, let's start!" Maka stabbed the metal into the wall, but it wouldn't go any deeper. So she pulled off her shoe and hit the back of the sharp metal with the heel of her shoe, pushing it in further through the concrete.

After a few minutes of hammering, Maka finally got the brick out. She placed it down next to her 'bed' before working on the next one, beginning to hammer through the trail of concrete.

It took Maka an hour or so to make a good enough hole in the wall. Starr smiled from the gap, giving Maka a little wave before sitting down on her mattress.

"All done," Maka giggled just as the sound of heavy footsteps sounded their way.

"Damn, put the bricks back in, _now!_" Fallon yelled in a hush voice, making Maka jump.

"R-Right," she grabbed the bricks and threw some into Starr's cell. "Help me!"

"Of course!" She piled up her bricks while Maka placed hers on top, steadying them before leaping onto her mattress when the door at the end of the cell block opened.

Maka hid the sharp piece of metal under her mattress and quickly slipped on her shoe, trying to act bored as Raven walked passed her cell.

He raised a brow at her before looking at the other girls, turning his back on them. He stayed in there for a few minutes, casting looks from each of the females before walking back out the door, locking it behind him.

"Phew," Maka breathed a sigh, throwing the piece of metal back to Tsubaki.

"Raven must have been doing a quick check," Fallon said. "Maybe he heard you hammering?"

"Probably..." Maka sighed, making sure the bricks were in the right places. "Let's just stay quiet for now, in case he comes back."

"Good idea, we don't want to chance him visiting again. He might do a _proper_ cell check this time." Tsubaki warned.

"We should get some sleep, it's bound to be night-time by now." Fallon yawned, retreating to the back of her cell.

"Alright, goodnight everyone." Maka whispered as the lights in the cells switched off.

She fell into a deep sleep after that, but woke up when she heard a sweet child-like voice, singing one of the saddest songs she knew. It brought tears to her eyes.

_'Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels'_

Starr sang her heart out, and Maka realised what the song was saying.

_'Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

_Today she's turning sixteen_  
_Everyone's singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
_They never get past arms length_  
_How could they act like everything is alright?_  
_She's pulling down her long sleeves_  
_To cover all the memories that scars leave_  
_She says, "maybe making me bleed _  
_will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries  
This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries_

_Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries_  
_She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries'_

It showed how life really was where they are, what they go through, and how it affects them inside.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd January 2013

**Symm: **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I truly am, please forgive me :'O Also, the song is called **When She Cries** by Britt Nicole!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

** BlackDiamond176, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**MsGeekNerd, Kiwi5595, JustOneQuestion,**

**suvra2001, funkyhusky, MoshiMoshiMomoMochi,**

**scythe's seranade, JadeBlackDiamond, Hanyoualchemist1,**

**sugarpie123, yuuki24688!**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Hahaha XD Awesome, so I suppose you're right handed? same too you!**

**JustOneQuestion: I don't really know...Blackstar and Kid haven't really come in yet but they will later on, so we'll have to see how it goes :)**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**-**O**r** I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Soul stared at the woman lying in the hospital bed, hearing a continuous beeping sound from the monitors. There were so many leads attached to her, all sending different medicines through her weakened body.

The woman's hair lay sprawled around her on the pillow, covering the tube up her nose. A large white blanket covered the bottom half of her body, revealing the thin hospital robe tied around her shoulders.

"Why is she so ill?" Soul growled, slouching in the chair he had recently occupied.

When Soul had woken the next day, Kami wasn't breathing at all. Even Holly was whining at the woman, so Soul quickly called the ambulance. It arrived a few minutes later, and Kami was put into intensive care straight away.

"Hello, my name is Anna, I will be looking after your mother while she's here." A nurse walked into the room, extending her hand to Soul.

"Thanks, but she's not my mother." He stood and shook her hand. "I'm a close friend of her daughters."

"Oh, do you have her daughters phone number?" Anna pondered, checking the tubes.

"Yeah, but you won't be able to reach her." Soul sighed.

"How so?"

"She was kidnapped about a week ago. You heard of the Missing Teenager's Case?" He asked her.

"Oh, the MTC?" She turned her attention to him.

Soul nodded, fiddling with one of his spikes. "She's part of that, her name is Maka Albarn."

"Oh my!" Anna gasped, holding her hand to her chest. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah..." Soul leant against the chair.

"U-Um, Kami Albarn has an unknown case. We thought it was a cold, but it has become more serious. I-I'm afraid that she has fallen into a coma..."

"What!?" Soul snarled, stalking over to the woman. "That can't be possible!"

"I-I'm afraid it is," the nurse bowed her head. "We don't know how long she'll stay like this."

"But this can't be happening! I have to look after her, she's important to me!" He cried, punching the bed frame. "Damn!"

The nurse bowed her respects before hurrying out the room, closing the door behind herself.

"Kami," Soul looked back at the woman. "I promise that I'll find Maka, I'll bring her back." He told her sleeping form before walking out the room.

Soul ended up on a wooden bench outside the hospital, sitting there in a daze. "Why did it have to happen at a time like this?"

"Why did what have to be at what time like this?"

"B-Blackstar!" Soul yelled, jumping from his seat. "You're back!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He perched beside him, waiting for him to sit back down.

"Kami's in the hospital, she fell into a coma."

"That's devastating! Does Maka know?" Blackstar yelled.

"N-No..."

"Then you should tell her! I'll call her right away!" Blackstar pulled out his phone, looking for the meister's number in his contacts.

"There's no need, she's not here." Soul sighed. "She was kidnapped last week, the police can't find her."

"WHAT!?" The blue-haired boy yelled, gripping his friends wrist. "HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN! THIS GREAT GOD WILL HELP YOU FIND HER!"

"It's no use, I've already looked. I even backtracked her steps, but she's no where to be found." Soul stated, wanting to change the subject. "How was your break?"

"Huh? Oh, it was alright. It would have been more fun if Tsubaki had gone with me. Do you know where she is by the way? I can't get ahold of her."

"Y-You don't know?" Soul gasped.

"Know what?" The clueless meister asked.

"She was kidnapped a few weeks before Maka was, by the same person."

"You have got to be kidding me!" A tear rolled down his cheek. "How did-"

"I don't know, but either way, we'll get our girls back." Soul said with a determined look in his eyes.

**バトルゾーン**

"Tsubaki, ya are wanted in the Battle Zone." Orin stood outside the girl's cell, waiting for her to wake up.

"Huh?" The tired girl mumbled, rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"It's ya time to fight."

Tsubaki sighed before shoving her blanket away. "Alright, who am I fighting?"

"I don't know, Cyrus has more information." Orin unlocked her cell door, placing a handcuff around her wrist.

"W-Where are you going, Tsubaki?" Maka yawned, brushing her tangled hair back.

"I'm going to the Battle Zone." She smiled, but Maka could see how terrified she was. "I'll be fine." She followed after Orin before Maka could protest.

"T-Tsubaki!" Maka yelled, clutching the bars.

"Maka, she'll be fine." Fallon grumbled, turning over on her mattress.

Maka sighed under her breath, returning to her own mattress. She didn't want Tsubaki to go through the pain of killing anyone again, but had no other choice than to stay locked in her cell; left to wonder whether her friend would come back alive.

Fallon clutched at her blanket, hiding her painful expression from the girl. "Just go back to sleep, she'll be back by the time you wake up."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th January 2013

**Symm:** Aww poor Blackstar :( He has come back from his break to some terrible news, what luck...

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**turtlemuffins, animelvr2x2X2x2, Addelynne Bixby,**

**MsGeekNerd, SalmonBear, AnimeBuddy98,**

**cara. leppard, Kishin Illusion, Anime-Angel93,**

**draken14142, suvra2001, blueneko2011,**

**JustOneQuestion, Animala Swan, Lalalala,**

**Zroses, yuuki24688, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**animeismylife15, 888deaththekid888, Kiwi5595,**

**sugarpie123, i-am-insanity-itself, Hanyoualchemist1!**

**Zroses: Lol sorry ^o^ Thank you!**

**Lalalala: Lol, I didn't notice that ! XD**

**JustOneQuestion: Np! You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**draken1412: Sorry for the wait!**

******Y**o******u **b******e**t******t**e******r** c******o**m******e **b******a**c******k**-**O**r****** I**'******l**l**t**a******k**e**y**o******u**r**S**o******u**l******!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Two figures stood in the middle of the deserted Battle Zone, glancing down at the dead body laying down in the puddle of blood.

"What should we do with her?" The younger man said.

"We'll have to dump her since the incinerator is broken." The other replied.

"Cyrus, I need a specific place to dump her." He growled, clenching his fists.

Cyrus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No where public...Someplace abandoned would be good."

"What about a dumpster of some sort?"

"Yeah, that would work. But make sure she's dumped in one that is heading to the tip, we don't want her body to be found." Cyrus sighed.

"Right," the younger man grabbed the dead girl's arm and hauled her up, smudging her blood on his jacket.

"You'll have to burn your jacket after you're done!" Cyrus called after him as he made his way out of the cage. "We don't want any of her DNA on you if you're questioned, Raven."

"I know," Raven growled, his green orbs hardening.

"Hurry back," Cyrus smirked, walking the opposite way. He headed through the tunnel, locking the steel door behind before heading down one of the long corridors, making his way towards the waiting room.

A figure sat on the battered couch, looking up when Cyrus came into view.

He stopped beside the dark figure, looking her up and down. "Well done on your first kill."

"Thanks," the figure grinned, twirling the tips of their hair around their rough fingers. "I take pride in my work." A giggle erupted from the figure's mouth.

"You're returning to the cells." Cyrus grabbed her wrist, pulling her along with him as he headed towards his destination.

**バトルゾーン**

"Fallon, why hasn't Tsubaki come back yet?" Maka asked her friend, gripping the bars of her cell.

"I'm worried about her too," Starr sighed.

"Why do you expect me to know all of this!?" Fallon yelled, turning away from the girls. "I only know as much as you do, so stop worrying and lay low, Tsubaki is fine."

"Sorry," the ash blonde mumbled, leaning back.

"Jeez, what am I? Flypaper for freaks?" Fallon muttered to herself.

"I'm just worried about her-" Maka was cut off at the sound of a shrill squeak.

The door at the end of the cell block opened as Cyrus stepped into the room, pulling a girl with him. They walked towards Tusbaki's cell where the door was pulled open and the girl was pushed inside.

"W-What are you doing?" Maka stood, squeezing her face through the bars. "That's Tusbaki's cell!"

Cyrus locked the door, turning towards Maka. "Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Starr asked, shuffling towards the door of her cell.

"The girl was killed." He said simply.

Maka's legs buckled as she slumped to the floor, keeping a loose grip on the bars. "S-She can't be..." Her head rolled to the side in a heavy suit. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Cyrus grinned. "_She_," he pointed at the new girl, "killed Tsubaki with her own hands." He twirled the keys around his finger.

"She shouldn't have gone, it's all my fault. I didn't wake up in time to stop her." Maka panicked, her breath coming out in ragged huffs. "I-I should have took her place. She wouldn't have been killed!"

"Maka, you need to calm down." Fallon said, eyeing the situation.

"Haha, have fun with your new friend _Elvira_." Cyrus chuckled, using Maka's Battle name. He strolled out of the room, hooking the keys back onto his belt after he locked the door.

"She's dead," Maka rested her head against the cage.

"What's your name, blondey?" The new girl said across from Maka.

"That's none of your business," anger flickered across her emerald eyes.

"Yes it is, I gotta live in this dump with you so you might as well tell me." She smiled.

She was met with silence. "Jeez, I'll tell you mine then." She sighed. "My name's Blaise."

"Hm, that's funny. Your name starts with a 'B', and so does _bitch_. It seems that you have something in common with the word." Maka laughed, gripping the bars.

"What did you say?" Blaise growled.

"You heard me," she smiled.

"M-Maka, don't tease her." Starr warned the ash blonde, trying to peer through her cell to fix her gaze with the meisters.

"You know, I hate people like you." Maka said. "Thinking you're so great just because you killed an innocent human."

Blaise giggled at the meister, holding her stomach as she laughed. "My stomach hurts with laughter!" She giggled.

"Shut up!" Maka growled, pulling herself up. "Nothing iabout this s funny!"

"It felt good when I sliced through her chest, you know. I was amazed at the amount of blood that poured from her chest, it reminded me of a waterfall." Her eyes lightened at the thought. "I wish I could relive that moment and do it to her all over again, to draw out her pain-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Maka snarled, punching the bars.

"You know," Blaise carried on, delighted at Maka's fury. "She cried out a boy's name as she fell. Bluestar? No, I think it was Blackstar. Do you know him?"

"Of course I do!" Maka shouted, tensing her fists. "Don't you dare speak of his name!"

"I can say what I want," the fifteen-year-old smirked.

"I swear! I will take revenge on you for Tsubaki's sake!" Maka yelled as the tears streamed down her face.

The door slammed open, revealing an angered Raven. "What's with all the loud racket!?"

"It's none of your business!" Maka cried, kicking the bars of her cell. Her knuckles were bruised and her fingers were in pain from gripping her cage so tightly, causing the skin to break.

"Watch your mouth, brat!" Raven growled, making Starr flinch.

Maka ignored him as she clamped her lips shut, releasing a growl deep from her throat.

"Don't you growl at me," he said, taking out his keys. "One more word from you and you're out."

"Stay quiet, Maka." Fallon whispered harshly, glaring at the girl.

But Maka couldn't help herself. "I can't wait to kill you Blaise, I'll enjoy it _very_ much."

Blaise smirked, standing in front of her cell door.

"That's it, you're coming with me." Raven said; opening her cell. He grabbed her hand and pulled the angered girl from her cage, dragging her towards the door.

Just as Maka was about to be pulled through the door, Blaise muttered three little words, making her voice loud enough for Maka to hear.

"A. Beautiful. Kill."

Maka burst. Her mind took over as she pulled away from Raven's grasp, elbowing him in the jaw when he tried to grab her.

The man fell back, giving Maka enough time to sprint over to Blaise's cell and reach through, grabbing her ebony locks in her pale hand. She yanked her through the bars, causing the girl to let out a shriek as some of her hair came loose.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Maka's eyes blazed with fury as she reached through with her other hand, sending a blow to the girl's face. "YOU BITCH!"

Raven ripped her back, throwing her to the floor as the clump of ebony hair fell from her hand.

Before Maka had a chance to fight back, her head was slammed into the wall, knocking her skull about as her vision grew blurred. She looked around in a daze, finding Raven in front of her. She tried to stand but he pushed her into the wall, grinding her face on the brick as he held her there with his foot; cuffing her hands behind her back.

"You're going to the cooler." He threw her over his shoulder, winding her from the painful blow.

Her hair hung low as she watched the droplets of blood fall from her head, leaving a light trail behind as she was taken away.

"W-Wait!" Fallon yelled. "How long will she be in there for!?"

"Twenty four hours, no food or water." Raven said before the door was locked, leaving the three girls behind.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 17th February 2013

**Symm: **Hm, is Tsubaki really dead though? What do you guys think? ^=^

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**No name, Maka Evangilene Albarn, sugarpie123,**

**ZrosesFMAfan1, PandaGirl, Saphiremoon33,**

**Littlered98, Mistle11411, darkangel565,**

**i-am-insanity-itself, Gwenni-ni-chan, AJ679,**

**Maka12Albarn20Souleater, cara. leppard!**

**PandaGirl: Haha, I totally forgot to add him in so that's why he's in it so late XD Aww, thanks!**

**No name: Lol, it's OK! Yep, I'm 14 years old but will be 15 in March :D Aww, it as sad when Rue died :'o Thank you!**

XXX

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Far away from the abandoned building where the missing students were being held, a frail pale hand hung lifelessly out of an old dumpster, holding the smell of dried blood.

The fowl stench emitted through the dark alleyway; piping the interests of the rats and critters that lived on dying flesh.

Footsteps echoed through the passage as a figure stumbled through the dark, using the walls to keep himself up. His blue hair stood out against the night, almost glowing beneath the vast sky.

"I should have taken Tsubaki with me w-when I went out on that mission," Blackstar grumbled, scratching his head.

Ever since Blackstar had heard of Tsubaki's kidnapping, he had not been seen for a few days. His friends were worried for his sake, not knowing that he had been drowning his sorrows with the help of alcohol.

"I'll find Tsubaki _and_ Maka. The others won't help," the blue-haired boy muttered to himself, holding loosely onto a bottle of rum. "I-I'm a great God a-after all."

He swished the contents in the bottle around before gulping it in one, throwing the bottle against the wall. The glass shattered at contact, scattering the shards around the ground.

"Jeez," he rubbed his eyes, noticing the pale white hand. "W-What's that?"

He staggered over to the hand and gasped. "A human hand?"

Taking the chance, he pushed away the discarded waste on top of the dumpster, throwing the junk to the side as he finally came upon the body.

The fowl stench finally hit him, making him gag at the amount of blood that had filled up the container. He stared at the body, recognising the person almost instantly.

"T-Tsubaki!?" He yelled, yanking her body from the dumpster.

Her obsidian hair fell around her in a tangled mess, standing out against her pale skin. Her eyes were closed and there was no movement at all. She looked _dead_.

Blackstar pushed his head to her chest, waiting for a sound. There was a faint pounding in her chest, but it was so soft that the meister just about felt it. He placed his hand over the same spot, feeling the pulse. It was very weak, hardly moving at all. But she was still alive.

"Shit!" He grabbed his phone and dialed the emergency line.

"_Hello, emergency services. How may I help you-"_

"I need an ambulance, now! I found my friend, she was one of the missing girls, but she's nearly dead!" Blackstar yelled into the phone.

_"Please calm down, sir. We will send an ambulance straight over. What is your location?"_

"I-I..We're in the second alleyway in city centre, you can't miss it!"

_"OK, please hold on, an ambulance should arrive soon."_

"It's gonna be alright Tsubaki, you'll be better in no time." Blackstar rested her head on his lap, hearing the faint sounds of sirens in the distance; growing louder as they neared the meister and his lifeless partner.

**バトルゾーン**

The ash blonde opened her eyes, coming face to face with Raven.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He grinned, sitting back.

Maka's head was throbbing from being smashed into a wall, creating a painful headache for her. Her arms and legs were sore, and her throat was dry from the lack of water.

"Where am I?" She croaked, finding the room unfamiliar.

"You're in the Cooler."

"The Cooler?" The words sounded familiar to her, bringing back a memory from a few days ago. Fallon had mention this place. It's a room where we are sent if we need to be punished. I guess it's my turn today. "Let me out."

"No, you're to stay in here for 24 hours, no food or water." He smirked, standing up. "Give me your hand."

"I can't, they're tied together." She growled, glancing down at the rope tied tightly around her wrists. "And so are my feet, you jerk."

"Hm, just stay here and be quiet." He sighed, walking towards the door.

"No! I'll escape! You'll see you stupid Blackbird!" Maka yelled.

"My name is _Raven_!" He shouted, tensing his fists. "Just you try, I'll kill you myself if you do!"

"Oh yeah?" Maka smirked beneath her fringe. "Well, a girl can kiss a guy and a bird can kiss a butterfly, the rising sun can kiss the grass, but _you_ my friend! You can _kiss my ass_!"

Raven's hand connected with Maka's cheek as her face snapped to the side, leaving a dark hand print on her cheek. "I hope you can fight against the cold~" He said before the door was locked, leaving the meister alone.

"Asshole," she breathed.

The sound of a generator went off outside the room, catching the girl's attention. She stared intently at the door before averting her eyes to the vents above where a stream of steam was coming from.

"What's that?" She whispered aloud as the smoke settled on the concrete floor; beginning to make a layer of ice across the ground.

"I-It's cold," she shivered at the sudden change in temperature. "The temperature's dropping!"

Maka struggled against the ropes around her wrists; trying to loosen them. But it was no use for the ropes were too tight and stiff. "Damn!" She growled.

Goosebumps appeared over her skin, covering her in tiny bumps as the temperature dropped even more; causing the girl to shiver. Her clothes stuck to her thin frame, making her ribs noticeable through the thin material.

"I-I guess this is why it's c-called the Cooler," Maka stuttered, bringing her knees to her chest at an attempt to warm herself. "Let's just h-hope I don't freeze."

**バトルゾーン**

Deep in the centre of Death City, a large symmetrical mansion stood; towering above the other buildings with ease. Nothing was out of place around the mansion, making it perfect for the boy who owned the house.

The doorbell rang through the house, waking the two girls from their slumber. The taller one yawned, pulling her sister with her as they hurried to the door in their night clothes. With one fellow pull, the door was opened to reveal a dark figure.

"I'm home," he grinned, holding his suitcase up.

"K-Kid!" The girls cried, pouncing at him. "We missed you!"

"I missed you too, Liz, Patty." Death the Kid said, patting their backs. He pushed them inside, putting his suitcase down as he gazed at the inside of his mansion. "I-It's...symmetrical!" His eyes shone with joy.

"Yeah! We kept it neat and tidy for you!" Patty giggled, clapping her hands.

"I love you guys!" Kid collapsed against them, crying about his symmetrical house. "It's beautiful~"

"Calm down Kid," Liz sighed, pushing him off. "How was your mission?"

"It was doable." The young shinigami replied. "I'm sorry that you two couldn't come, my father instructed me to take the mission myself since it was a solo one." He bowed.

"It's fine!" Patty slapped his back.

"Ack!" He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Anyway," Liz breathed. "Let's just sit down, we need to bring you up to date with what's been happening while you were away." She dragged Kid towards the living room.

Little did they know about the figure watching outside, keeping an eye on the smaller blonde as she bounced happily through the house; following after her sister.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th February 2013

**Symm: **So, Tsubaki has been found alive and she has been reunited with Blackstar! Maka is paying for arguing with Blaise and Raven, having to sit out her day in the freezing Cooler, and Kid is finally back. Yay! But who is the figure? And which of the sisters was he/she watching? Hmm, what do you think?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Saphiremoon33, Limz375,**

**MsGeekNerd, AJ679, PandaGirl,**

**No name, Anime-Angel93, Hanyoualchemist1,**

**Gwenni-ni-chan, Mistle11411, yuuki24688!**

**No name: Oh, awesome *o* What anime is it for, and what was it about? It would be easier to narrow down the results so that I can find it easier :)**

**PandaGirl: Hehe, she's alive! Thank you!**

XXX

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r** c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

5 hours. She had been in here for five whole hours.

Maka's skin had turned a dark blue from the cold, making her almost blend in with the ice around her frail body. Tiny icicles stuck out from the tips of her hair, growing longer as the cold sweat that had broke out over her body ran down her forehead and neck, adding to the ice.

Her wrists were raw from the rope, portraying the many times she had tried to break through them. "S-So cold..." She breathed, shivering from head to toe. She licked her dry blue lips; trying to clear her throat. "H-How can I-I b-break the b-bonds..?"

Maka glanced around the room, turning her head slowly as she focused on the vents above, throwing out the cold air to freeze the room even more. "C-Cold air." I can freeze the bonds!

The girl leant back on her heels, keeping her legs bent as she managed to get into a crouching position. As soon as she felt an ounce of warm blood return to her numb legs, she pushed herself up. Her back instantly hit the wall as she collapsed against it, trying to regain her breath.

"Come o-on!" She growled, struggling to balance herself. The bonds around her ankles were much tighter than before, causing her ankles to strain from the new pressure across her skin.

Maka raised her shaking arms above her head, holding them underneath the air vents. The cold air froze her fingers, sending stronger shivers down her spine. Her body rocked with such force that it shocked her organs, sending them into shut down. She found it hard to breath as her heart pounded furiously in her chest, trying to keep the blood flow going through her cold body.

She managed to find her usual rhythm, keeping the flow of oxygen going as she leant her arms against the wall, not knowing how much longer she could keep it up. "Nearly there," she said, watching as the thin outline of ice around the ropes expanded.

The ash blonde smiled when the ropes became completely frozen, pulling her hands to her chest as quickly as she could. She hopped away from the vents, trying to keep her balance.

Her hands were a much richer blue than the rest of her body. There was no feeling in them at all, which only panicked her more. Maka pulled her wrists apart, breaking the bonds to pieces. The cold skin around her hands split from the rough pull, spraying her crimson blood across the floor.

But she felt no pain from the slits; for her hands had no feeling to them. The blood dripped down her wrists, standing out against her unusual skin colour.

Maka tilted back against the wall, beginning to slide down to the floor. Her body suddenly slipped from the concrete, pushing her body to the ground. Her head connected with the hard stone, sending her vision into a daze.

"N-Need...to break...f-free..!"

She managed to bring her knees to her chest as she reached down with her shaking hands, picking at the bonds around her ankles. It took her a few minutes to get a small feeling back in her fingers, helping her a bit more with gripping the ropes. She pulled effortlessly on them until they finally released, freeing her feet.

Pain, there was none as she pushed herself up. Heaps of blood trickled down her hands from the strain in her muscles, forcing the blood to spill. Her hair flopped lifelessly over her shoulder, covering her face. The straggly strands parted over her nose and mouth; curling around one another from the lack of water in the air.

Maka's eyes rested on the door as she moved towards it, reaching out with her frozen hands. The blood continued to fall from her fingertips, leaving a slick trail behind on the ice.

Her feet didn't slide, instead, the skin on her heels stuck to the freezing ice; ripping it off in tiny sections. But since her body was numb, she couldn't feel the pain as the skin was left behind on the ground.

Darkness shrouded her vision, and her form titled as her foot went from beneath her, knocking her down into the darkness.

**バトルゾーン**

"I see you have returned," Cyrus smirked as Orin appeared in the doorway. "How did it go?"

"Ya findings were right, that girl seems to be a good candidate for the new fighter." Orin replied stiffly.

"Hn...It's a shame that Tsubaki went so quickly. I thought she would last till the end," Cyrus sighed, leaning on his raised hand.

"Why do ya even want a new fighter?"

"It will make the game longer as well as interesting," he said with a grin.

Orin shook his head, clenching his hands at his boss' sick mind.

There was a pause in the room, for not one of them spoke; until something crept up on Orin's mind.

"Where is Maka Albarn? She wasn't in her cell..."

"She's in the Cooler." Cyrus replied, raising his brow at Orin's posture. "Raven put her in there-"

"How long has she been in there?" Orin cut him off, unclenching his fists.

"About five hours or-"

Orin was out the room before Cyrus could finish, leaving him alone in his office.

The brown-eyed man ran down the vast collection of entwined corridors, making his way to the Cooler. "Damn that bastard, putting Maka in that place. She'll freeze to death!" He growled, un-hooking the circle of keys from his belt.

"Why does she always cause trouble?" Orin flipped through the keys until he found the right one, quickening his pace. "She's a nosy girl who doesn't know where she stands. If she keeps acting the way she is, she'll be killed!" He stopped outside the door leading into the Cooler.

He glanced at the meter outside the room, gasping at the reading. "I'll fucking kill Raven when I see him next, the meter is way too high!" He kicked the door in frustration, turning the meter off.

The key was forced into the lock on the door, and was turned with such force that it snapped in half, clattering to the ground. But the door still unlocked, giving Orin access to the room.

His foot connected with the door as he kicked it open, rushing inside.

Maka lay frozen on the floor, shivering roughly from the cold air. Her skin was blue, becoming darker around her joints and veins. Crimson blood clung to her wrists and head as well as her waist; creating a puddle around her. Her eyes were closed and her hair lay in clumps, holding tiny icicles to the ends of them.

"Shit!" Orin cursed, crouching beside her. He pulled the remaining strands of rope from her body, casting them aside as he picked her up; almost slipping on the frozen blood. Once he was certain that he had a good grip on her, he bolted out of the room, heading straight for his room in the East wing of the building.

It took him a few minutes of running and heavy breathing before he got to his destination. The door was already open, making it easier for him to get inside to the bathroom.

Orin elbowed the tap that contained hot water, filling up the bath to halfway. He dumped Maka's body into the boiling water, keeping her head under.

He waited, staring intently at her body for any signs of movement.

Movement caught his eye as Maka's hand twitched, gripping his own. Her legs thrashed around as she tried to break through the water, gasping for air.

Orin pulled her up, letting her take in a deep breath of air.

She let out an shrill scream, deafening his ears. Maka opened her watery eyes, staring right at Orin with a panicked expression. Her skin was starting to regain its colour, allowing her blood flow to quicken inside. "H-Hot!" She raised her arms, trying to pull herself up.

"No, ya have to stay!" Orin pushed her back down, holding her in place.

"Let m-me go!" She cried. "I'm b-burning!" The blood from her wounds settled in the water, changing the clear liquid to red.

"_Maka_!" Orin growled, tightening his grip. "Ya need to stay warm, ya body temperature isn't right yet!"

"I-I...c-can't..." Her eyes fluttered for a moment before closing as her head flopped back. She had fainted.

Orin sighed, keeping the unconscious girl up in the bath to stop her from slipping under. "Jeez, she is such a pain." He pressed his head against the side of the bath, groaning inside. This girl really is trouble.

* * *

**Posting Date: **7th March 2013

**Symm: **I started rugby on Tuesday! It was supposed to be touch, but we ended up doing contact O.o My body is in pain, the amount of times I got tackled is unbelievable! The tops of my arms are in pain and hurt when I move, my thighs are killing, especially when I try and sit or stand. It takes ages to get up! Even my knee is swollen -.- Good times...

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**XWalkingOnSunshineX, Saphiremoon33, No name,**

**Born4Soccer, Robastar34, rini24,**

**AkuRoku4Life, Maka12Albarn20Souleater, FanficForUs,**

**pond-centurion, sugarpie123, kawaiipanda63,**

**scythe's seranade, natsumelover, AJ679,**

**Anime-Angel93, MsGeekNerd, Gwennie-ni-chan,**

**PandaGirl, Im in Chapter 15!**

**Im in Chapter 15: Lol, it is a little bit but not as extreme XD**

**No name: Thanks for the review :)**

**PandaGirl: Haha I have thought over that, but I'll think of something in the end to sort the matter out :D**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e** b**a**c**k**-** O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The ash blonde opened her eyes, straining against the lights brightness. She arched her back, rolling onto her side. Her emerald orbs focused on the tight bandages wrapped around her wrists, both holding tiny specks of blood. "I-It's cold." Her lip quivered.

A heat of warmth surrounded her shoulder, causing her to glance back.

"Ya look much better now," the brown-eyed man smiled, removing his hand from her back.

"O-Orin!?" Maka shot back; pulling the blanket around herself as a barrier. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" His brows knitted together. "This is my room."

Maka flinched from his tone, looking around the room in despair. "Y-Your room?"

"Yes, _my_ room." Orin growled, scratching his head.

She gulped back her snide comments, not wanting to anger her saviour. "S-So...you took me out of the Cooler?" She gulped.

Orin nodded, "Ya would have died if you were in there for an hour more. I don't know what Raven was thinking when he put you in there...24 hours, my ass." He muttered to himself.

"And then you put me in a roasting hot bath?" Her tone came out flat, catching the mans attention.

"Yeah, anything wrong with that?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the blanket around her tighter, resting her head against the wooden board behind. "Human bodies change temperature at a steady pace. Since my body was frozen, my organs were starting to shut down and my blood flow had shortened. My body could have gone into shock from being introduced to hot water straight away, I could have died."

"But ya didn't," he replied.

"I could have! And you almost killed me!" She yelled, turning away as she fumed.

"Like I said, ya didn't die so leave it at that." He stood up.

Maka groaned out loud, rolling onto her stomach. "My body feels terrible...but I guess I should thank you for saving me." She muttered into the pillow. "So thanks."

"Ya welcome," he patter her head; throwing another blanket over her. "I went to see Cyrus earlier."

"And?"

"He said that ya can stay here for a bit longer so ya can rest. And ya don't have to go to the Battle Zone tonight either."

"I was scheduled for a fight?" She pondered, looking up.

"Mhm, but it's been cancelled." Orin grinned.

"That's good, I didn't feel like fighting tonight..."

"Yeah, but ya wrists and head should be much better by tomorrow, so just get some rest." He said before walking out the room, locking the door behind him.

**バトルゾーン**

Soul sighed as he stared at the television, not being able to find anything interesting. He had been flicking through the channels for over an hour now, going back to the start over and over again.

Holly lay slumped over his lap, trying to gain his attention by licking his hand.

He swapped the remote control into his other hand, ruffling the long fur on her head with his other hand. "Jeez, why isn't there anything on tonight?" He glanced out the window, staring at the flickering lamppost that seemed to only produce a short amount of dim light.

The weapon reverted his attention back to the television, stopping on the news channel. "I wonder if anything good has happened today," he turned up the volume as the news reporter appeared on the screen, dressed in her usual smart attire.

"Tonight we have a special case," the woman began. "It seems that one of the missing girls from the recent case has been found. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's body was found in a dumpster in the heart of Death City. She was almost pronounced dead at the scene, but the paramedics on site managed to revive her. She has lost a lot of blood, but should recover in a few weeks. We'll have more news on this story later..."

Her voice droned out for Soul seemed unable to focus on the screen. "T-Tsubaki has been found..." He whispered.

Holly licked his hand, wondering what was wrong with her owner. She nudged his hand with her nose, trying to grab his attention.

Soul's phone beeped, announcing a new text message. He flipped the screen up as quickly as he could, opening the message.

It was from Blackstar.

_'Soul, you gotta get down to the hospital right this minute! Tsubaki has been found, can you believe it!? This is great news, right? And when she wakes, she might be able to tell us where Maka is! So hurry!'_

Maka...Tsubaki might know where her and the other missing girls are. Soul pushed himself off the couch abruptly, causing Holly to jump up just in time to steady herself on the floor. She she ran after him as he made his way to the door, shoving on his shoes and coat.

"Stay here Holly, I won't be long." He told the Labrador, pulling out his phone.

_'I'm on my way.'_ He replied to Blackstar's text before rushing out the door, revving up his motorbike and setting off towards the hospital at high speed.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 13th March 2013

**Symm:** Ne, guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! XDDDD I'm fifteen, wahoo! And it was snowing earlier which only made my day better, but I'm sorry about the short chap. It was all I could come up with today :)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**scythe's seranade, CherryChirdorin, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**Kishin Illusion, MsGeekNerd, Anime-Angel93,**

**Robastar34, big tank, Nonamelovessouleater,**

**Saphiremoon33, yuuki24688, queen valiant,**

**sugarpie123, WeirdCoupleLast4ever, Maka12Albarn20Souleater!**

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"So, how was your time in the Cooler?" Blaise asked.

"That's none of your business." Maka sighed, resting against the wall.

Orin had brought her back while she was sleeping, so she had woken up in her cell. It was still dark out, so the only light she had in her cell was the dim lightbulb hovering above her head. It didn't give out much light, but it was all she had.

"I'm so bored." She moaned, turning her head to the girl opposite. "Let's play a game Maka."

"No, go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired~" She whined.

"Then go kill yourself, you're pissing me off as it is." The ash blonde growled. She wasn't in the right of mind for an argument so turned away from Blaise; focusing on her breathing.

Fallon and Starr were asleep which left Maka on her own to deal with the bitch across from her. If _they_ couldn't stand staying awake to listen to her whines then neither could Maka. But she wasn't tired. She had already slept.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"You're clone," she muttered; blanking her out. She regretted falling asleep in Orin's, she didn't even know what to do. She _had _had a whole day full of people pissing her off, but here she sat, with one of those people. What luck.

"I really do hate you," Blaise suddenly said.

"Don't we all." This was going to be a long night.

**バトルゾーン**

"I'm here!" Soul burst through the doors of the cubicle, rushing inside. "Is she OK? What happened? Has she woken up yet? Does she know where Maka is!?" He asked a million questions at once, confusing the blue haired assassin.

"S-Slow down!" Blackstar gasped. "Tsubaki's fine, her hearts pumping so she should be alright. But she hasn't woken up yet so I haven't had a chance to ask her anything about the others."

"Right," he slumped into a chair, glancing at the girl on the bed. "She looks dead."

"You think this is bad? You should have seen her when I found her body. She looked like a corpse, man." Blackstar shook his head.

"S-Sorry I wasn't here sooner..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He grinned. "I'm just glad that they found her, you know?" He clenched his fists. "B-But I don't understand how she got like that." He pointed at the deep slashes over the visible parts of her body. "It's like they bled her dry."

"If that's what happened to Tsubaki, then I'm dreading on what they're doing to Maka." Soul bit the bottom of his lip, resting his head on his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get the location of where she is once Tsubaki wakes up." Blackstar reassured him. "Let's just hope she doesn't end up in state like her." He nodded at his partner.

Soul let out a deep sigh. "How is she coping?"

"OK so far. They had to pump a lot of blood into her to keep her heart beating," he pulled up his sleeve. "How much of a coincidence is that?" He pointing at the plaster on his arm. "We have the same blood type."

"Wow, I guess you were made for each other." Soul snickered.

"Shut up," Blackstar swatted at him. "You should donate some too if you're the right type."

Soul nodded. "What _is _her type?"

"Hm, medium height, blue hair, male-"

"No, her blood type dumbass." He grumbled, stopping the meister there.

"A positive."

"Ah, I'm an A, but a negative."

"Damn, you were so close to having a needle stuck into your arm as well." Blackstar chuckled, interpreting him jabbing an imaginary needle into his arm.

"Whatever," Soul snickered. He averted his gaze to the beeping machine, watching as thin line on the heart monitor wavered up and down at a steady pace. "Are you staying the night?"

"No, I need to tell Kid and the girls about Tsubaki's current state. They know that she's been found, but aren't able to get here so I should go see them." He stood up, releasing Tsubaki's pale hand.

"I'll leave with you," Soul pulled his motorbike keys from his pocket.

Blackstar kissed Tsubaki's temple, brushing her hair to one side before walking out the door, leaving it open for Soul to close. Once they were outside they parted ways with Soul revving up his bike and Blackstar climbing up the wall of a nearby house; disappearing over the rooftops as he jumped.

**バトルゾーン**

"Raven!" Cyrus' voice boomed through the building. "Raven! Get in here, now!"

A sigh escaped the man's lips as he strolled into the office. "What do you want?"

"Shut the door." Cyrus growled.

Raven did as instructed before slouching in a nearby chair. He flicked his hair to the side, staring at his boss with bored expression.

"Have you seen the news?" He snapped.

"No, you know that I don't watch that crap-"

"They found her body!" Cyrus yelled, cutting him off.

"_Her_ body? As in, that girls?"

"Yes! Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's body was found!" He fumed. "It was all over the news, on almost _every_ single channel. How could you not have seen it!?"

"Don't yell at me!" Raven shouted, clenching the arms of the chair. He hated it when he was spoken down to.

"I am your boss, I can do what I like." Cyrus said.

"Whatever," he muttered; turning away. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"What has to be done." Cyrus told him.

"So you want me to kill her?"

The boss simply nodded.

"But why can't Orin do something for a change?"

"You know what he's like, he won't even hurt a fly."

"Then why hire him in the first place!?"

"He escaped from prison with us, what else was I supposed to do?" Cyrus thumped the table with his fist, leaving a dent in the wood.

Raven shrugged his shoulders as he stood. "I'm leaving."

"To kill the girl?"

"What else would I be leaving for?" Raven sighed, walking out the door.

"Do it fast and quickly Raven, don't make a scene. We mustn't have her telling anyone about us," Cyrus warned him as he disappeared down the hallway, leaving his office door wide open.

**バトルゾーン**

Maka banged her head against the bars of her cell, trying to drone out Blaise's voice. She hadn't stopped talking for over an hour. Maka's brain cells were literally disintegrating by the second. "Will you just _shut up_." She growled, keeping her voice an octave lower than normal.

"Nope!" Blaise sighed, leaning back on her mattress.

Maka mumbled to herself, pushing away from the bars. She crawled over to her 'bed' and sat down; leaning against the dusty wall behind.

"Maka~" She whispered. "Stop ignoring me!"

Before Maka could reply, the door at the end opened very slowly; but still gave out its usual creak. Orin walked in. Maka went to ask what he wanted but stopped when her eyes set upon the average sized girl behind him. Her hands were cuffed as he led her past her cell, opening the door to the one opposite the next one from hers.

"Who's that?" She asked him, watching the girl enter her cell without a fight.

"Maggie, her name is Maggie." He replied, removing the handcuffs.

"Is she new?"

"No, she was the last one left to recover from the training that Raven did a while ago." He replied, locking her cell before turning towards her. "You should get some sleep instead of questioning me, I'm sure Maggie will answer what you ask."

"Hm," Maka watched him leave. She waited for the door to close before letting out a sigh. Maybe she was tired. She refused to glance at the new girl so lay down instead, curling up into a ball to keep herself warm.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th March 2013

**Symm:** So, Raven has set out to finish off Tsubaki while the last girl joins the others in the cells. What will happen next, ne? Hope you liked the mix of POVs in this :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**FanfictionForUs, KyoLover1100, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1,**

**AngelOfTheBlade, yuuki24688, forbiddenangel, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**Unknown, OtakuGirl568, Marik of Yami, Mistle11411,**

**ELMOSWURLDisscary, Saphiremoon33, Anime-Angel93,**

**afhirfearness0423, Guest, MsGeekNerd, Animala Swan,**

**AJ679, pond-centurion, scythe's serenade, ****sugarpie123,**

**Robastar34, Nonamelovessouleater, Maka12Albarn20Souleater!**

**G****uest: THANK YOU!**

**Unknown: Haha thank you! Awesome! *o***

**forbiddenangel: Thank you!**

**AngelOfTheBlade: You'll have to wait and see ;)**

XXX

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The pale form of a girl covered with blankets lay on a hospital bed, breathing deeply through the beeping of the machines around her. Her hand suddenly flinched by itself, before her fingers bent. She murmured in her sleep, fluttering her eyelashes.

Her breathing stopped. Her eyes opened. She gasped. "W-Where am I?" She breathed, looking around in panick. She glanced at her body finding a variety of bandages and leads tangled around her arms and legs. "H-Help...Somebody! Help me! Please!" She cried. "I don't know where I am!"

The door opened quickly as a nurse rushed in, breathing heavily. "M-Miss! You're awake!" She smiled.

"W-Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. Are you having trouble remembering what happened or who you are? Is it OK if I ask you some questions just to check?" The nurse bombarded her.

The girl wanted to say no, but knew that the quickest way to get rid of the nurse was to let her question her. She shook her head.

"OK, what is your name?" The nurse picked up the file of paper at the end of her bed.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I-I...nearly died...didn't I?"

She put the notes back. "Yes, you're lucky that your friend found you otherwise you would have been long gone." She patted the girls back.

Reality seemed to register in her mind as she suddenly lurched forward. "I-I'm alive...I escaped that horrid place..! I-I'm alive!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's alright." The nurse hugged her, trying to sooth her. "You're fine, it's safe here."

"C-Can I speak to someone I know? I n-need to tell someone what happened in case I forget!" Tsubaki asked as the nurse moved away.

"Of course, but you need to lie down." She pushed her gently before hurrying out the room.

"I'm alive...but how the hell did I manage to survive that?"

**バトルゾーン**

Maka fiddled with the ugly circular earrings that had been jabbed into her ears when she first came here. She had thought of ripping them out, of allowing herself to bleed to death, but she wouldn't allow herself to actually do it.

She had family who would mourn her. If she died, everything would fall apart. So she couldn't do it.

Shuffling from the new girls cell caught her attention. She removed her fingers from her ears, crawling over to the bars of her cell.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked her.

Maggie looked back at her. "Do you have anything sharp?"

"N-No..."

"Hm, I thought I could actually kill myself today too."

"What are you talking about?" Maka said, peering through the bars.

"Do you see these?" Maggie held up her wrists. Dark scars starting from her palms and going all the way to her shoulders stood out against her pale skin.

"How did you get those?"

"While trying to commit suicide." She said blankly. "When I was in the recovery room someone had left a scalpel on the draws beside me. So I reached over and slit my wrists, palms, and arms so I could bleed to death. But they restrained me before I could do any more."

"W-Why did you do that?" Maka gasped, gripping the steel bars before her. "That's terrible."

"I'm not afraid to die."

"Maggie, it's insane doing something like that!" She growled, glancing over at Blaise's sleeping form. Fallon and Starr were asleep too, but would be waking up soon.

"Well, I'm gonna do it again, so stay quiet." Maggie said, reaching for her left earring. With one swift movement she had ripped the piece of metal from her ear. The blood dripped in a continuous flow down her neck, leaving stains on her fingers.

"M-Maggie!" Maka whispered harshly.

"What? I won't be needing it any more." She grinned, pulling her mattress near the front of the cage. She stabbed the tip of the earring into the material and began to hack away at it.

Maka watched her intently, not knowing what she was doing. She stayed in her place on the floor; not wanting to look away for even a second.

Maggie continued her motives until she had created a hole big enough for her hands to fit in, ripping away the rest of the material. She swatted at the pieces of cotton and fluff; reaching down with her bare hands as she took hold of one of the springs.

"Are you going to use it as a key?" Maka suggested.

"Nope!" Maggie grinned menacingly.

Maka flinched at the fire burning in the girls eyes, edging back slightly. "Then what are you..."

Maggie turned her back to the ash blonde. She gripped the spring tightly as she pulled it up, trying to rip it from the bottom. Her hands began to bleed from the metal digging into her palms, splitting the skin.

"Maggie..." Maka whispered tentatively.

The girl huffed as she ripped out the first spring, grabbing the two ends of metal. She pulled tightly on the ends until the spring was no longer curled. She placed the thick straight line beside her before grabbing another spring.

Once she had done the same process over and over again, she kicked the mattress away and picked up her cluster of springs.

"W-What are you doing now?" Maka asked.

Maggie shrugged, "Why are you so eager to know?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried that you're gonna do something bad."

"Then you have nothing to worry about since this is something good for me!" She smiled, twirling the wires together. She continued to do this until the wires were twice as strong. Once they had joined together she hooked the end around the thick wire attached to the lightbulb above her, fastening it tightly.

"Wait, what are you doing Maggie?" Maka watched as she twirled a loop of wire around her neck.

"I'm going to kill myself~" She giggled, gripping the bars of her cell. She hauled herself up, reaching for the lightbulb.

"But why!?"

"I don't want to stay here, Maka." Maggie replied, clinging to the bars. "This is the only way to get out of here peacefully." She nodded as she whispered the sentence to herself over and over again.

"Stop! I swear, I'll call for help if you don't!" Maka cried, standing up.

"Do as you like, I'll be dead before they can get to me," she reached for the wire.

"H-Help!" Maka yelled. "Somebody help me!"

Maggie attached the wire hanging from the lightbulb to the loop around her neck. She released her grip on the bars.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLP!" Maka screamed as Maggie's body swung back. "SOMEBODY!"

The doors at the end banged open a few minutes later, waking Starr and Fallon. Cyrus barged in, running to Maka's cell.

"What are you screaming about!?" He yelled.

"HELP! GET HER DOWN!" She cried, pointing as Maggie's lifeless body as it hung from the ceiling. The wire had tightened around her neck, cutting off her oxygen. Her skin was even paler than before and her eyes rolled back, showing only white.

Maka continued to scream while Fallon looked around in confusion. Starr was trying to calm her down, but couldn't stop her tears as she kept glancing at Maggie.

Orin came in a few minutes later while Cyrus unlocked Maggie's cell; cutting her down with his pocket knife. Orin hurried over to Maka, reaching through the bars as he covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her terrified screams.

Cyrus checked the girls pulse but it was long gone. He grabbed her cold arm and hauled her over his shoulder, peering back at Maka's stiff form for a moment before continuing out the door.

"W-Why did she do that?" Starr gasped, shaking all over.

"I don't know, maybe she thought it was the only way out." Fallon replied.

Blaise hadn't even flinched or screamed through any of the time. She had simply sat there, grinning at how Maka had reacted. She loved it when people were terrified.

Orin removed his had once he was sure Maka had stopped screaming. "Are ya alright?"

Maka didn't answer. She retreated to the back of her cell as she suddenly puked over the floor, coughing up blood from biting her lip too hard. She couldn't believe what she had seen.

Maggie had committed suicide right before her very eyes.

**バトルゾーン**

"I'm just so glad you're awake!" Blackstar grinned at Tsubaki.

She smiled back, patting his hand. "Thanks for saving me."

The assassin fixed a piece of his hair. "It's fine. I've told everyone that you've woken up, but they want to let you get a bit better before they come visit you."

"That's fine, I get where they're coming from." Tsubaki nodded. "Is the police officer here?"

"Yes, Soul sent him over personally. He's been working on the case of trying to find Maka and the others." Blackstar replied.

"What's his name?"

"My name is Harper," a police officer wandered into the room; answering the question for her.

"I-It's nice to meet you Mr. Harper," she shook his hand.

The police officer sat opposite her on the nearby chair, pulling out his pen and pad. "So, to begin with, can you remember what happened when you were first kidnapped?"

"Yes," she replied, remembering the scene in her head. "I was heading home from school when I was hit from behind. I didn't really understand what had happened until I woke up. It was so confusing at first."

"Did you find out why you were kidnapped?" He asked.

"Yeah, for a sick game."

"A sick game?"

"The three men in charge forced us to fight for survival."

"What do you mean?" Blackstar butted in.

"We were thrown into the Battle Zone, an arena where we had to fight. People actually came to _watch_ us." She shivered. "They forced us to fight each other until someone died. I-It was terrible," a tear dripped from her cheek. "I-I don't understand why they did it."

Mr. Harper scribbled down her words. "It's fine, I can ask you the rest later if you wish-"

"No, I need to tell you now!"

"Alright, can you tell me who was in charge?"

"Yes, three men. Cyrus, Raven and Orin. Cyrus was the leader who brought the people in and out of the arena, he told us what to do. He made us sign contracts of some sort to show that we agreed to fight. But we didn't have any other choice. Raven...he was an absolute prick. He injected us all with a needle which he said was to stop us from getting diseases; but I knew better.

I think it was to stop us from using any of our weapon or meister blood since I couldn't summon my blades at will. He also pierced our ears," she instantly reached for the earrings. Her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Blackstar asked.

"Y-You need to get these earrings out now! They have tracking devices in them!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Shit!" The officer pulled out a knife attached to his keys, rushing over to her. He dug the tip into the centre of the device; twisting it back and forth until he split it in two. Her ear bled a bit, but it was on a little trickle. "There we go," he crushed the two piece together, tipping water over them to cut off the connection before throwing them away.

"Thank you," she said as the other one fell out on its own.

"OK, please carry on." He sat back down.

"Right. Raven was the worst of the three I suppose. But Orin...he was really kind. He didn't agree with the idea of us all being kidnapped or killed, I think he's being held against his wishes. He hasn't hurt any of us, he helped us a lot." She said.

"Going back to the night before you were found, how did you end up like you did?" Mr. Harper questioned her.

"I-I was chosen to fight again in the Battle Zone against another girl. I had lost my weapon halfway through the match and she slashed my back. I could feel the blood leaving me, but continued to fight. I managed to get a few hits on her but she slashed the front of me too. I knew for sure that I was dead. But I was still breathing when they pronounced me dead. The girl kicked me back as she left which knocked me out.

When I woke up I was discarded in a dumpster in an alleyway somewhere. My blood started to fill up the dumpster around me. I was laying in my own blood!" She ruffled her hair.

"Do remember anything else?"

"I remember seeing Blackstar vaguely, but can't remember anything else. That's all I know," she bowed her head.

"Tsubaki, I know this is hard for you to remember, but do you know where they kept you and the others?" He asked one more question.

"Some sort of abandoned building, that's all I know. We weren't allowed outside." Tsubaki replied. "We were kept in cells and were only let out when it was our turn to fight. But Blackstar," she turned to him. "Maka is alive."

"S-She's alive!" Blackstar grinned. "That's great! I'll text Soul the good news," he pulled out his phone and began to text at a fast speed.

"What about the other girls?" The officer flipped to a new page in his pad.

"I'll go through them for you. Blaise is currently alive, and so is Fallon and Starr. But...A-Ava Tsuki is dead...as well as Avery Lucas." She whispered.

"What about Maggie?"

"I haven't seen her. She's the only one I didn't see so I don't think she's dead since she hasn't been in the Battle Zone at all yet."

"OK, thank you for your information." He patted her back. "Call me if you remember anything else."

Tsubaki nodded; leaning back.

"You must be exhausted," Blackstar put his phone away.

"I am," she sighed. "What did Soul say?"

"He's overjoyed that Maka's alive."

"She'll survive, she won't go down without a fight." She smiled.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th March 2013

**Symm:** I'm so happy! I managed to type up another chapter today, and it's much longer than usual *o* I'm in the mood to type up more chapters so I'm gonna continue until I get tired or can't do any more XD So be expecting more!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Robastar34, omnenomnom, Saphiremoon33,**

**Nonamelovessouleater, TheVastEmptiness, dark shadow400,**

**Maka12Albarn20Souleater!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

It was gone midnight when Blackstar left, letting Tsubaki sleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness, seeing clips of her and the others in the cells. She clutched at her blankets, trying to rid of the bad images of blood and death as they crept upon her innocence.

While she slept, a figure wandered through the hospital doors holding a bouquet of Camellia Blossoms. He crept past the reception desk, hurrying to the designated room. He was about to open the door when a nurse stopped him.

"What are you doing here at such a late hour?"

"I-I'm here to pay my respects to a friend." He lied. "Don't worry, I'm not staying. I just want to drop off these flowers," he smiled pleasantly at her.

The nurse thought it over, crossing her arms. "...Don't be long, visiting hours are over," she continued down the hall.

He waited for her to go before walking inside the room, locking the door behind him. He stared at the girl sleeping underneath the piles of blankets, her head and neck the only visible parts.

He placed the flowers on the desk beside her, carefully unwrapping the cover from around them. Between the stems of the flowers lay a knife. He quietly pulled it out from beneath them, creeping towards the girl.

Raven raised his knife just as the girls eyes snapped open. She screamed, diving to the side as he stabbed the knife into the empty space she was just in.

Tsubaki ripped out the leads from her arms and legs; falling out of the bed. She pushed herself, glad that her wounds had been stitched up. "At least I won't bleed to death this time," she growled.

"You'll do more than bleeding!" Raven slashed the knife, piercing her hand.

"Nice try," she pulled her hand away and ran to the door, yanking on the handle. It was locked. "Shit!"

"There's no escaping me," he chuckled.

Tsubaki backed away, looking for something to use as a weapon. Raven dove from the bed, raising his knife before bringing it down on her. She quickly grabbed an empty needle from the tray beside her, jabbing it into his arm.

He dropped the knife and Tsubaki kicked it under the bed. But his fist connected with her mouth, throwing her back from the force as her skull cracked against the ground. He grabbed her legs and spun her around his body before throwing her against the wall.

Blood trickled down her neck as she looked around in a daze. "H-Help! Somebody help me!" She yelled, loud enough for a passerby to hear. "Help!"

Footsteps sounded outside the door as one of the nurses hurried to the door. "Is something wrong?" She said from the other side as Tsubaki stood. "Hello?" The person tried to open the door.

"Get help, quickly! There's a murderer in my room!" Tsubaki ducked as Raven tried to kick her. "Hurry!"

"S-Somebody call the police!" The person ran off, leaving her to face the enemy alone.

"They won't get to you in time, I'm telling you." Raven made a grab for her wrist.

She punched him square in the jaw, dazing him for a moment; but giving her enough time to dive under the bed and retrieve his knife. She crawled towards the edge just as he stopped in front of her, his feet the only visible parts from under the bed.

"Give it."

"No!" She stabbed the knife into his foot, pushing him down. She tightened her grip on the weapon, lunging forward. But he clamped his feet together, kicking her back.

Something in her back clicked, sending pain through her entire body. "Ah!" The knife slid to the ground.

Raven climbed to his feet, his eyes boring into hers. "Time to die, bitch." He picked up his knife.

"N-Never," she spat out blood.

He threw the knife, slicing her cheek. She ignored the pain, rushing around him as she jumped at the wall, kicking her feet out to use it as leverage as she slammed her fist into his face. He lurched back as the blood flowed from his nose.

Taking the chance, Tsubaki grabbed the bundle of Camellia Blossoms from the side table. She stood above him, crushing her foot into his neck; cutting off his oxygen.

Raven gripped her bare feet and dug his nails into her skin. She pushed deeper, almost breaking the bones underneath.

"Goodbye Raven," she grinned menacingly, stabbing the flowers into the sockets of his eyes as her foot crushed the bones. She watched them bleed, staining the stems of the plants. "Such a way to die, death by flowers." She smirked, stepping away from his body. "But they are my favourite~"

The door burst open as Mr. Harper lowered his foot, gripping the taser in his hand. He looked at her bloody form for a moment before glancing down at Raven's body, not moving an inch.

"I-I'm sorry..." Tsubaki dropped the flowers as reality kicked in. "I-I didn't mean to...he came at me f-first..." Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor.

"It's OK," the police officer walked over to her, patting her head as he placed the taser back on his belt.

"W-What happened?" A different officer ran into the room, gasping at the scene before him. "What h-happened here!?"

"I-"

"She was attacked." Mr. Harper cut her off. "Weren't you?" He winked.

"Y-Yes...he crept into my room and tried to stab me when I was asleep..." She whispered.

"And then he fell over one of the leads when he was chasing her, knocking over the Camellia Blossoms. When he fell the stems went into his eyes and he broke his neck when he landed."

Tsubaki nodded along with his statement as he tried to cover up the real evidence. "T-Thank you," she said.

He patted her head once again before helping her up. "See to it that she gets a new room and is looked after for the night. I want at least one guard outside her room every single day until the other missing girls are found. You get me?" He told the other police officer.

"Yes sir!" The man helped Tsubaki out of the room, leaving Mr. Harper alone with the body.

"Hm, you had it coming sooner or later Raven."

**バトルゾーン**

"What are ya gonna do with the body?" Orin asked, breathing heavily from the running he had to do to catch up with his boss. He had to stay behind a few minutes to clean up Maka's sick, before leaving the others to snap her back to reality.

"Dump it, like usual." Cyrus stated, walking towards the back exit. "Can you unlock it for me?" He nudged the locked security exit.

"I don't know why ya keep all the doors locked," he sighed, shoving one of the keys on the loop into the lock, giving it a twist.

"If by any chance one of the girls escape, which is impossible, then they won't get far since every single door in this building is locked." He grinned, pushing the door open.

"Wait a minute," Orin said; closing the door behind him. "I thought ya burnt all the bodies?"

"That was a lie," he sighed, walking across the gravel outside. "The incinerator has been broken since we got here. So I simply dumped all the other bodies out here," he walked towards a large container planted in the middle of the dirt.

"What's that?"

"A container," Cyrus said bluntly. "What else would it be?"

"S-Shut up." Orin waited for him to kick open the door before following after him inside.

The smell hit him first. It was a strong scent of rotting flesh and dried blood. Bodies lay everywhere. All of them female. With some of the older bodies, the skin had eroded away at the joints, showing the bones and rotten muscles sticking out.

"I-It's disgusting!" Orin yelled, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. "Why couldn't ya bury them respectfully!?"

"Because-" he dumped Maggie's body against an empty cardboard box. "-I'm not that kind of guy." The box heaved from the weight of the body, causing the sides to crush and break.

"Whatever," he huffed, folding his arms. But he couldn't help but glance at the body in the corner that belonged to Ava Tsuki. Most of her hair had fallen out, leaving clumps of greasy fluff on her scalp. Her eyes were closed so she probably had her eyeballs still, but the rest of her skin was all mangled and rotten; where most of her bones were showing. She looked like a zombie that could spring up at any moment.

"Come on, we're finished here." Cyrus pulled him out, locking the door behind him with a padlock.

Orin tred after him to the door leading back into the building where he locked it once again, hooking his ring of keys to his belt. "So why didn't Raven put Tsubaki's body in with the others? She wouldn't have been revived that way..." he gulped.

"I thought he was going to put her in there so it's not _my_ fault she was found. He didn't listen to my words, stupid man." Cyrus shook his head. "I'm going out later too, just to tell you."

"Where are ya going?"

"To retrieve _her_ while all the reporters are focused on Tsubaki being alive," he rolled his eyes, walking back to his office. "But she won't be for long."

"I guess I'll go check on the girls then."

**バトルゾーン**

"Maka, why won't you say anything?" Fallon sighed, resting her head against the bars of her cell. It was now morning.

The ash blonde simply stared at the empty cell where Maggie had been, not being able to look away from the cut lead that used to be a light.

"You haven't even eaten your breakfast," Starr eyed the tray outside Maka's cell which held a small glass of water and a piece of bread.

"What if you get chosen for the Battle Zone, hm?" Fallon growled, raising her head. "You'll be an easy target for any of us to kill!" She yelled.

Maka ignored them, not wanting to speak a word. The image of Maggie hanging there stayed in her mind; making her heart twist and turn. She wanted to be sick again, but knew that the smell would only cause her to faint.

"Just let her starve, she'll be an easy kill." Blaise snickered, receiving a glare from Starr. "Just because Maggie committed suicide in front of her she has gone into silent mode."

"Jeez, pass me her food Starr." Fallon ordered the girl who shot her a confused look. "What? She's not gonna eat it!"

"Fine," Starr grabbed Maka's tray and slid the bread and drink over to Fallon. She poured the water into her own cup and took the bread away; pushing the tray back where it sat in front of Maka's cell.

The clattering of something being dropped came from outside the door, soon followed by a foreign sigh. Starr peered through her cell door, trying to see who was outside. Before she had a chance to identify him, Orin opened the door, gripping the ring of keys in his hand.

"Oh, it's just you." Starr grinned. She didn't mind Orin, he had treated her nicely when she was in the recovery room. He was the nicest of the three men.

"What do ya mean by it's just me?" He raised his brows.

"N-Nothing, I was just worried that it was going to be Cyrus or Raven."

"OK," he walked past her cell, glancing down at Maka. "How ya feeling now?"

Maka continued to stare at the broken light, not hearing a singly word he said.

"Maka." Orin said. "Answer me."

"She won't answer you, she's been like it since the incident last night," Blaise muttered.

"Is she just pouting or what?" He growled, gripping his keys tighter.

"She didn't even eat her breakfast!" Starr blurted but quickly covered her mouth, realising her mistake.

"Of course she did," he pointed at her empty tray. "It's all gone."

Starr swallowed her words, edging back.

"_Starr_."

She glanced at Fallon who had her back turned to them, trying to hide her scowl from the fourteen-year-old. Orin looked at the two of them, letting out a sigh.

"OK, I get what happened, I won't do anything this time. But if it happens again then y'all both be dealt with." He mumbled, opening Maka's cell. "Come one," he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you taking her?" Fallon asked, turning around.

"To get fed."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st April 2013

**Symm:** HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, ZrosesFMfan1, Katsumi Kobayashi,**

**OtakuGirl568, yuuki24688, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**Guestie, RetroMonkey, Robastar34,**

**dark shadow400, Maka12Albarn20Souleater!**

**Guestie: haha XD Thanks!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Maka followed aimlessly after Orin, not bothering to wander where he was taking her. He pulled her along by the wrist, unlocking many doors and locking them behind as they went. A cool breeze blew her hair back, snapping her back to reality for a moment.

She looked to the side, finding a fan moving from side to side, blowing her loose pigtails behind her lightly. "Where are we?" She looked around the room, finding it bare.

"Ah, so ya finally speaking huh?" Orin folded his arms across his chest.

"Answer my question," she ripped her hand from his; stepping back.

He shook his head. "We're in the kitchen," he rolled his eyes.

"Why."

Orin cocked his head, analysing the single word that left her mouth. He noticed how it didn't come out as a question, just a simple quote. "Ya didn't eat and looked depressed as it was."

"But that still doesn't answer my question."

"Jeez, ya are here to get something to eat." He grumbled.

Maka swivelled on her heel, whipping her hair around. "I don't need to be fed."

"If ya keep acting like that then I'll have to force ya to eat," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"I'd rather die than have you force feed me," she growled.

"It's the only choice ya have given me." He stepped forward.

She stepped back. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I will." He winked, lunging for her. She ran for the door and yanked on the handle, frowning at how it stayed lodged in one position. She tried to kick through the hinge, but it just wouldn't budge.

Maka spun around, finding Orin right in front of her, his face only millimetres away. "No!" She dodged to the side as he made a grab for her, missing the ends of her hair.

"Maka! Just stay still!" He swung his leg around, knocking her off her own as she tumbled to the ground. Her head came into contact with the concrete floor; sending a spasm through her body.

"Jerk," she spat at his face. He wiped the spit away and hauled her up, forcing her down with his own weight.

"Do ya want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Spare me the details!" She snapped, feeling her blood boil. "I don't want to eat and I don't want to talk!" She screamed at him. "I just want to go _home!_"

Orin shivered at the pitch of her voice, releasing his grip slightly. With just this simple move, he had given Maka an opportunity. She brought her knee up into his groin as hard as she could before knocking her head against his. He stumbled back.

"Bastard!" She cried, scrambling to her feet as she hurried to the door. She tried the handle again and again, but it still wouldn't open.

Meanwhile, behind her Orin had already clambered to his feet, wiping the trickle of blood from his cheek. "Look, I'm just worried about ya OK?" He sighed, pushing his fringe back. "I didn't mean to hurt ya or be horrible to ya, I just wanted ya to snap out of it, and ya did!" He nodded. "It was all I could think of to get ya back to normal after the recent incident."

Maka huffed at his explanation, twisting her head to face him. "I accept your apology if that's what you're trying to do. But you don't need to look out for me, I can handle things by myself, OK?"

Orin grinned, clapping his hands together to create a loud compacted noise. "Fine, if that's how ya want to play." He stepped towards her. "Let's just get ya back to ya cell," he grabbed her wrist. "But ya still need to eat ya food."

"Not right now," she grumbled.

"Yes, right now." He tightened his grip as he unlocked the door and pulled her through. She tried to shake him off but gave up quite quickly, noticing how stressed her looked.

"I-I'll make you a deal." She pulled him to a stop.

"And what would that be?"

"If you stop fussing me, as well as 'looking' out for me," she emphasised the word, "then I will continue to eat my food and try to stay alive so you don't get worried, hm?"

"Deal," he said without a second thought.

"Great," Maka smiled, following after him to her cell. "At least we can finally agree on something."

"Which didn't involve you biting my hand for a change." He added.

**バトルゾーン**

"So you're telling me, that the guy who recently tried to kill Tsubaki was one of the men who helped to kidnap the other girls!?" Blackstar's voice rumbled through the empty hospital, shaking the walls and benches.

"Jeez, he should just be happy that she's OK." Soul sighed, perched on one of the rattling benches. Holly sat at his feet, grumbling quietly as the blue haired assassin continued to yell.

"Don't worry," Soul patted her head.

Mr. Harper, the police officer who Soul first went to about the MTC (Missing Teenagers Case) stepped out of the room, soon followed by Blackstar. He sat on bench opposite Soul and Holly, waiting patiently for Blackstar to sit down himself before speaking.

"How have you been Soul?"

"I've been fine." Soul said. "I was just wondering whether I could speak to Tsubaki about Maka."

"Soul, don't you know of the ordeal she went through last night? She was nearly killed!" The officer whispered harshly, gripping the arm of the bench.

"Yes, I do understand but what I have to ask her is very important."

"I...just don't..." he scratched his chin, thinking it over. "I guess it's OK...if she's up to it that is..."

"That's good enough for me," Soul lurched to his feet, leaving a gap on the bench which Holly pounced into, cuddling against Blackstar's leg as she drifted off to sleep. Tsubaki was awake when Soul closed the door, smiling at her as she sat up in the bed.

"Hey Soul, how have you been?" She murmured.

"Alright I guess," he ruffled his hair. "You?"

"Quite calm actually, seeming that I was only attacked last night." She giggled at his expression, pointing at the chair beside her bed. He sat down as she asked, resting his hands on the frame attached to the bed beside her. "Did you want to ask something?"

"When did you last see Maka?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"Just under two days ago I suppose, before I went to the Battle Zone."

"The Battle Zone...as in the arena where they made you fight each other?" Soul asked.

She nodded, "the place I last remember being at. But Maka seemed fine when I left, even though she was a bit hysterical about me leaving to fight." She frowned. "I'm sure she's fine, she won't give up easily you know!"

"Yeah, that's my Maka for you." Soul snickered.

"Was there anything else in particular you wanted to ask?"

"Y-Yes, there was one more thing. I was wondering, how did those people get you to fight exactly? Since, knowing you and Maka, neither of you would have given in so easily to fight for your life..."

"We get taken to Cyrus' office, the man in charge, where he asks us to sign a contract to join the Battle Zone or something on the same lines as that. In my case, when I declined he showed live footage of Blackstar sitting on the couch watching Tv." She laughed with a slight menacing ring.

"What do you mean?" Blackstar walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Cyrus told me that he had installed camera's in each of the kidnapped girl's homes, to show that they knew exactly where our friends or family were in the house 24/7. He used the camera footage against us, saying that he would kill whoever we lived with if we didn't sign." She sighed.

"That's harsh..." Soul muttered.

"But it gives us an opportunity to find them!" Blackstar grinned, hurrying over to them. "If there are cameras in each of our houses, then maybe we can get Kid to backtrack the signal to the building where the others are!"

Soul gasped, looking at Tsubaki. "I'm so glad you chose to be smart today," he grinned.

"I know- What's that supposed to mean!?" He growled.

"N-Nothing," Soul chuckled.

"Go now then!" Tsubaki made shuffling actions with her hands. "Find the cameras and take them to Kid, he should be able to do it!"

"Right!" Soul dragged Blackstar out of the room. "See you later Tsubaki!" He picked up Holly on the way, saying his farewells to Mr. Harper before exiting the building; heading straight for his house.

Once they were inside, Soul let Holly of her leash before checking through all the nooks and crannys upstairs while Blackstar took control downstairs. It took them over an hour to search the entire house, coming up with nothing.

"Where the hell would they put those stupid cameras!?" Blackstar yelled. "They must have God proof on them!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "They would be in places where we wouldn't see them..."

"What, like the air vents or something?"

Soul patted him on the back. "You are on a roll today!"

"That's because I'm a God." He stated.

"Of course you are," he laughed. "Help me reach the vent in here."

Blackstar braced himself against the wall, staying as still as possible so Soul could clamber onto his back and reach up to the air vent in the living room. He transformed his arm into a scythe, using the tip to unscrew the screws in the metal board.

The opening fell out, but there was no camera. He reached in until his fingers hit the back, sighing at the lumps of dust attached to his fingers.

"There isn't any in here," he jumped down. "Let's check the rest."

After checking all of the rooms downstairs, they tried the ones upstairs, but still couldn't find any cameras. The only place they hadn't checked was the kitchen.

"OK, you need to stay still Blackstar," Soul told him as he climbed onto the boy's shaking shoulders. He was tired from keeping Soul up for ages on his back, finding it hard to support him like this.

"I-I'm gonna die, man." He whined, trying to stop his arms from shaking.

"Just a little bit longer 'Star," Soul took off the panel, peering into the dark vent. A small spark of white caught his eye. He reached inside, stretching the muscles in his shoulders to reach the object. "Come on," he felt Blackstar brace himself against the wall.

"Got it!" Soul grinned, ripping the camera from the vent. He leant back, trying to show Blackstar but the boy tilted back, not being able to hold his friend up any more.

"Shit!" He tumbled to the ground with Soul landing on top of him. ""G-Get off of me! I can't breathe!" He pushed Soul off.

"Ouch," Soul rubbed his head. A small hand-sized camera sat in his hand, fitting the curve of his palm nicely. "We got it," he high-fived Blackstar.

"Let's take it to Kid!"

**バトルゾーン**

"In other news, the girl who was found a few days ago that was apart of the MTC was attacked in her hospital room. She survived, luckily, but her attacker failed miserably at his job and ended up dying himself. He tripped over some of the cables and snapped his neck during the fight with the girl.

The attacker was an escaped criminal called Jared Phillips, but was known mainly by Raven. He, as well as two other criminals escaped a few years back from the Chester Prison. It is thought that the other two convicts who escaped with him are apart of the group that kidnapped the girls." The voice of the reporter echoed through the room.

"_Yes, but what did he actually do to become a criminal Mary?_" The static voice of the main news reporter asked her, angling the camera back onto the other woman.

"He murdered his own family, as well as two other innocent passerbys outside of his house. He tried to hide in an abandoned school, but was later tracked and taken to the prison-"

Cyrus threw the remote at the centre of the Tv screen, cutting the reporter off short. The picture buzzed and flashed before disappearing, leaving a blank screen. He punched his desk in anger, gritting his teeth in a way to stop himself from flipping.

Raven was dead. That was the only thought that ran through his mind, leaving a dreadful ringing in his ears. "How the fuck did he die!?" He yelled, shoving his chair back. It clattered behind him, landing on its side.

He stormed over to the door and yanked it open, yelling out Orin's name. His voice carried down the interlocking passages until it reached the brown-eyed man's ears.

Cyrus waited patiently for his subordinate to arrive, pulling him into his office and kicking the door shut.

"W-What's wrong?" Orin stumbled over the fallen chair.

"Raven. Is. Dead."

"...What do ya...mean..?"

"I mean exactly what I said! I sent him to kill that stupid girl but he failed completely! He got killed himself," Cyrus growled, clenching his fists until they went white.

"C-Calm down, just because we're one man down doesn't mean that we have to lose control just like that!" He said.

He straightened his tie, dragging his hands down his face. "You're right," he let out a deep sigh. "But we need a new girl...and I know just exactly who to get." He snickered, putting his thoughts aside of his dead friend.

"OK, I'll look after the place while ya are gone." Orin nodded, rushing out of the office with Cyrus on his heels.

**バトルゾーン**

"Hurry up Patty, we'll be late for fourth period otherwise!" Liz yelled to her sister as she ran, hurrying down the halls to their classroom.

"I'm coming!" Patty giggled, catching up with her sister. "We won't be that late-" The bell rang, announcing the start of fourth period. Liz sighed at Patty's timing, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along around the corner.

They came to a halt at their classroom, knocking briefly on the door and entering inside.

"Girls, you are late." Sid crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only by a few seconds!" Liz cried, brushing the tangled mess of hair cascading down her face to the side. "We entered just after the bell." She pouted.

"Fine, I won't give you a detention, for now." He eyed the two of them as they took their seats. He turned to the class. "Does anyone know where Blackstar, Kid and Soul are?"

Liz sat down, taking out her notes. "Kid had a fit about how asymmetrical the house was this morning. He's probably still trying to fix everything to it's 'symmetrical'."

"Jeez, why can't he just come to class like a normal kid for once?" Sid sighed. "Just because he's the principles son, doesn't mean that he can get away with it."

Patty clapped her hands; bobbing up and down on her seat. "Maybe Soul and Blackstar are truanting again."

"I hope not," he growled. "Nevermind, I'll just have to carry on without them." He turned to the blackboard. "Anyway, I want you all to finish the report on Shinigami's that was assigned last lesson." A groan came from the class, making the teacher laugh. "Get on with it you grumpy lot!"

At the end of the day, Patty had to go back to her form room since she had forgotten her english notes, being followed closely behind by her sister.

"You don't have to come," Patty sighed. "Why don't you just wait by the front entrance? I'll be out in a minute." She quickened her pace.

"Fine," Liz breathed, turning around as she headed back towards the entrance. "Don't be too long!" She disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah, I know." Patty whispered to herself, hurrying into the form room. She wandered over to her desk, lifting the top so she could reach her notes. Once they were packed safely inside her satchel, she closed the lid, pushing her chair back into place.

The door suddenly shut, making the blonde jump. She looked up and gasped.

"W-Who are you?" She gulped, clutching her bag.

The figure didn't reply, instead, he took a step towards her. His face was covered by a black balaclava, hiding the features beneath except for his eyes. In his hands lay a large bag, holding rectangular objects inside. They looked like bricks.

"I-Is this a trick?" Patty arched her back to make herself look taller. "I swear, if this is a prank I am going to kill the person who set it up." She sighed. "Liz, is that you beneath the stupid mask?"

The figure didn't reply. Instead, he sprang at the blonde, catching her by surprise as he raised the bag, bringing it down hard on her head.

Patty tumbled to the ground, knocking over her chair. The satchel fell from her shoulder and clattered to the floor, releasing her books and stencils. She lay motionless on the floor as a thin line of blood trickled from her mouth.

The figure slung the bag over his back, clipping it into place before gripping the girl by the armpits, pulling her back. He dragged her body out of the classroom, not bothering to close the door. He pulled her down the corridor, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Patty?" Liz called through the halls, heading back to the classroom. "Why are you taking so long?" She turned the corner.

The figure hauled the girl up, pulling her up against his body as he hid behind the side of the lockers, praying that the female wouldn't see him. He waited with baited breath, watching her pass by before bolting from the locker; slinging the unconscious girl over his shoulders.

"Are you there Patty?" Liz called again, entering the classroom while the figure hurried to the front entrance, leaping down the many steps until he got to his van. He threw the girl into the back, ripping off his balaclava. His silver hair shone against the sun as he hopped inside the front.

Once the vehicle was in gear, he sped down the streets, leaving a cloud of dust that stunk of petrol and mud.

"Patty~" Liz looked around the classroom, not finding her sister in sight. "Where did she go?" She turned but stopped midway when she noticed the satchel lying on the floor. She hurried over to it, crouching down. It was Patty's bag.

"What's this doing here?" She noticed how the contents lay sprawled out against the floor as well as the tipped chair. Her heart stopped. "P-Patty!" She called. "PATTY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She quickly picked up her sisters bag and items, running outside.

"PATTY!"

* * *

**Posting Date: **8th April 2013

**Symm:** So, these chapters are just getting longer huh? Heh...I started back to school yesterday after having two weeks off for half term. It dragged and I was so tired. I nearly fell asleep just because I blinked! Oh, by the way! If you get bored anytime and want to watch any AMV's, then please go onto my YouTube channel to watch the ones I've created! I just made Fruits Basket one, but have a few of Soul Eater too :) My name is **bluepenguin1717** just in case you'd like too ;) Also, can you guess who the man with **_silver_ **hair is?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Yukio Lover, NymphadoraXRemus4ever, cliniquehappy,**

**AJ679, ZrosesFMAfan1, yuuki24688,**

**8Alice. Wonder8, Anime Goddess,**

**MsGeekNerd, OtakuGirl568, Gwenni-ni-chan,**

**ELMOSWURLDisscary, Nonamelovessouleater, RetroMonkey,**

**Hallow17, Maka12Albarn20Souleater, sugarpie123,**

**dark shadow400, Robastar34!**

**Anime Goddess: Thank you!**

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"What was her name again, miss?" The police officer flipped to a new page in his book, readying his pen.

"I-It was Patty Thompson," Liz sniffled, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "She, ugh...she was only gone for five minutes, I don't understand h-how someone could have nabbed her so quickly." Her eyes began to water again.

"Liz," Kid appeared behind her in the doorway as the officer wrote down her exact words in his book.

"H-Hey, how are Soul and Blackstar doing?" She asked.

"Not so well, they're as upset as you." He rubbed her shoulders, trying to soothe her worries. "You heard what the officer said earlier, Patty was taken by the same people who took Maka and Tsubaki. She should be fine, Maka will protect her. Right?" He looked at the officer.

"Yes, that is right sir. By the footage from the school, the man who took her had the same van type as the one seen on the tape from the time Ava Tsuki was kidnapped. She was also taken from her school. The vehicle has fake license plates, but it seems that the man forgot to change it since it's a perfect match to the one from the present tape."

"See? You shouldn't worry yourself," Kid smiled, clamping his teeth together to stop the tears from flowing. He was devastated that Patty had been kidnapped. He didn't understand why she was chosen, she hasn't hurt anyone before. But neither had Maka or Tsubaki.

"Well, that's all for tonight m'am." The officer eyed the blanket draped over her shoulders. "I suggest you get some rest, we'll be back tomorrow to see if you remember anything else." He patted her arm before leaving with his colleague.

Kid helped Liz back inside, closing the door behind. She shuffled into the living room where Blackstar and Soul sat with their backs to them, caught in a hush conversation.

"You two OK?" Liz sat opposite them, wiping her nose with a crumpled tissue.

"You don't need to worry about us." Soul strained a smile.

"You're the one we're worried about most," Kid added, perching on the arm of the chair.

"Thanks," another tear rolled down her cheek. "But I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight. So much has happened and I just feel...I feel tired and upset..." She cried, tears streaming down her sore cheeks. "I-I'll see you all in the morning." She moved towards the stairs.

"I'll check on you later," Kid nodded, watching as her form disappeared around the curve of the steps. He turned back to the boys with determination in his eyes.

"What?" Blackstar held up his hands.

"I linked the camera up with my computer. It's currently backtracking the signal to its main router which should hopefully bring up the location of the building the girls are in. If the computer is in there that is..." He slumped into the chair.

"Great, then we can get the others out." Soul twiddled his thumbs. "Do you want us to leave? You know, to give you some piece to, ugh...grieve.."

"I don't need to grieve," he ushered them out the door.

"Sure you don't," Blackstar thumped his back with his hand. "We'll come over tomorrow," he saluted him with a grin on his face.

"Right. Be safe," he closed the door and locked it. He was not going to be disturbed anymore tonight.

He clenched his fists and grounded his teeth, releasing the tears he had kept locked up. "D-Damn it!" He punched the wall, ignoring the scrapes on his knuckles. He slid to the floor, resting his head against the wall as he cradled his hand. "Please be safe Patty."

**バトルゾーン**

The girl shifted onto her back, running her palms across the surface of the floor. Her eyes squinted against the light above her, watching how the bulb swung gently back and forth. Her short hair lay sprawled around her head; framing her cheekbones.

She sat up, not remembering what had happened. She knew that she was at school. Or _was_ there last. She shook her head, peering around. She was in a cell. Or a room. But it had steel bars on the door. So was it a cell?

She shuffled towards the bars, finding an identical cell opposite hers. It was empty, but the one beside it wasn't. A girl sat with her back against the bars, her hair tumbling down her shoulders. "E-Excuse me...?" She whispered, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Did you hear that?" A child-like voice asked, sounding close.

"Hear what?" The girl with her back against the bars replied, turning her head.

"I thought I heard a voice..."

"That's because you did. I just chose to ignore it," she laughed, laying her eyes on the new girl. "They brought you in a few hours ago," she aimed the statement at her.

"They?" The girl whispered, not understanding her words.

"Hey, Maka-chan!"

The girl's head snapped up at the familiar name, shoving her ear against the wall.

"Hmm...what's wrong?" The new voice said, letting out a yawn.

"The new girl woke up!"

"N-New girl?" Her voice sounded more awake. "What do you mean?"

"Cyrus brought her in a few hours ago. Didn't you see him?" The child-like voice questioned her.

"No. I must have dozed off..." She replied. "Which cell is she in?"

"The one next to yours," the girl with the tumbling hair said; taking her eyes off the new girl.

A head squeezed through the bars and around the corner, causing the girl's pigtails to twist around the bars. Her emerald eyes widened at the sight of the new girl. "P-Patty!?"

"Maka-chan...is that you?" She reached through, grabbing the girl's hand and squeezing it. Tears pricked her eyes.

"It is," she squeezed back.

Tears filled Patty's eyes at the sight of her missing friend. "You're alive..." She whimpered, glad that her friend was OK.

"Why are you here?" A tear streaked down Maka's face, glistening in the dim light. "Why did they take another one..?"

"What do you mean?"

Maka shook her head. "Can you remember where you were last?"

"Last..?" She thought back, obtaining a fuzzy memory. "I-I was in school. I forgot my notes so went back to get them. Liz went to wait out front...b-but I never got there..." Her eyes widened a fraction.

"Go on," she urged her on.

"A-A strange man hit me over the head and I blacked out. Then I woke up in here." She sniffled. "Where are we exactly?"

"I don't know, some abandoned building?" Maka suggested.

"Do you know why you're here?" A girl with sharp eyes asked Patty, gripping the bars of her cell.

"Yes, to fight in the Battle Zone. Am I right?" Patty pondered.

"You're basically going to die." The girl with tumbling hair snickered.

"Blaise!" The child-like voice yelled in a warning tone. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Don't worry about her," Maka pointed at the girl named Blaise. "She's a bitch."

"Watch that mouth of yours piggy." Blaise shot back.

"Only if you'll clean yours." Maka winked, getting a giggle from Patty. She brushed her short hair behind her shoulders, keeping it out of the way. But her tears continued to run, not stopping for anyone.

"Blackstar told Liz and I about what they did to you. Getting you to kill innocent girls is horrible...I don't know how you can live with yourself..." Patty blurted, rubbing her eyes.

A heart wrenching twist of guilt crippled her heart, making her feel bad inside. "H-How do you know that?" Tears threatened to pour from her eyes.

"Tsubaki told us."

Maka moved to the back of her cell, gripping the material covering the mattress. She couldn't believe her ears. "P-Patty...she's dead..." She gulped, clenching the material between her fingers. She didn't know how her friend would react. How she would feel. Would she cry? Break down just like she did..?

"What are you talking about Maka-chan?" Patty murmured, no tension in her voice.

"I mean what I say, she's dead Patty! DEAD!" She cried. "Why are you getting me to tell you this!? Don't you know how bad I feel about it? I couldn't do _anything_ for her, she just died!" She punched the mattress. "Why don't you feel sad about this?"

There was a brief pause in the atmosphere, a tension between the two before Patty spoke. "She isn't dead Maka."

"What do you-"

"She was almost pronounced dead at the scene. But Blackstar found her, she's alive." A sad giggle escaped her lips, echoing throughout the room.

"H-How..?"

Patty sighed. "Tsubaki _almost_ died. But she's alive and well, the people here who dumped her body forgot to check is she was breathing. She was lucky."

"She's alive..." Maka mumbled, trying to register her words.

"Isn't that great Maka?" Starr smiled. "She's OK!"

"Yes, but they must have sent someone to the kill her right? I mean, wouldn't her reappearance be shown on the news?" Blaise suggested.

Maka froze. "But..."

"It already happened!" Patty rolled her eyes.

"But you said-"

"That she's alive, and she is!" She sighed. "Some guy named Raven attacked her but it seems that the tables turned since he died instead. Tsubaki has grown in strength," she winked.

"I wish to see her," Maka sniffled.

"You will soon, I'm sure of it." Patty nodded. "I just want to hug you and look at you properly instead of catching glimpses of your chin and hands through bars..."

"Don't we all?" Fallon tapped her fingers along the bars of her cell, creating a quiet rhythm with her finger and thumb.

"Will we be OK?" Patty suddenly asked, catching them off guard.

"I-I'm sure of it. I'll protect you." Maka swore. "I will."

**バトルゾーン**

_The next day..._

Soul sprinted down the street, keeping his eyes on the mansion directly in front of him. He ran and ran, hurrying up the steps leading towards the house while his legs cried out in pain, demanding a break. But he kept going. All the way up until he reached the house.

The weapon burst through the door, not bothering to ring the doorbell or knock. He stopped in front of a three-pieced suite where a young Shinigami sat; stopping his conversation with the blue-haired assassin when he saw Soul.

"I-I got here as soon as I received your message," he huffed, catching his breath.

"Good, follow me." Kid stood and ventured through the vast corridors to his room where a set of computers sat on a large desk; wires connecting around and through them.

"You meant what you said, right?" Soul asked, worry in his voice.

"Of course, the camera has finished backtracking the signal." He sat down in the puffy chair before the screens.

"Then show us! The quicker we receive the location, the longer the girl's stay alive!" Blackstar ushered him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Right," Kid moved the mouse back and forth, bringing the screen to life as it switched from its power-saving mode. A large map appeared on the screen. The location of the connection received from the camera caused the map to move, zooming in on the area of the router. "Here we go..."

The map stopped.

"It's there..?" Blackstar gasped.

"Right under our noses." Soul muttered, clenching his fists.

"Who would have thought..?" Kid's eyes widened.

The location was the old factory unit down on Bone Lane, only a ten minute walk from the DWMA. It was stripped of its machinery as well as the chemicals that were used years ago to make medication and cosmetics. The building was supposed to be demolished a few years back but the government didn't have enough money to pay for it with other worries such as Kishin eggs appearing about the place.

But it was where the current missing girls were. Right in the heart of the city.

* * *

**Posting Date: **3rd May 2013

**Symm:** Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school since I have important exams. My GCSE's are coming up! I have my first English exam on the 20th of this month and the second one on the 23rd. I then have two Psychology tests in June, the 4th and 7th (I think) as well as my Biology, Physics and Chemistry GCSE's. SO MANY! So it will take me a while to type up the chaps...I'll try to update when I can ;)

So please don't be mad if I don't update in a while. It's not like I'll have disappeared or left my stories to rot like other ignorant writers do *rolls eyes* I have good ideas for this story, I wish I could say the same for my other one O.O My mind is blank! XD See you all soon!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Kisa Eater Evans, SoulKitten, karina. cartillo. 58152,**

**Brilliantkitty, Anime-Angel93, suvra2001,**

**ErrorTheMacro, Saphiremoon33, FanfictionForUs,**

**Gwenni-ni-chan, Robastar34, RetroMonkey,**

**MakaAlbarnxSoulEater4ever, No name, sugarpie123,**

**Maka12Albarn20Souleater, dark shadow400!**

**No name: Thank you! And OH NO! Can't you resend the password through to your email or something?**

XXX

**Y**o**u** b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Soul rushed into the DWMA Police Unit with Blackstar and Kid chasing behind, dead on his heels. He tightened his grip around the camera in his pocket, being careful not to crush it with his strong hands.

He took long strides up to the reception desk where he put the camera down, pushing it to the receptionist. His crimson eyes bore into her pale blue ones; holding an ounce of fear.

"M-May I help you?" She stuttered, stacking away her papers as she broke eye contact with him.

"I need to speak with Mr. Harper right away. It's urgent." Soul replied sternly, keeping a protective hold around the camera as Kid and Blackstar arrived at the desk.

"I-I'm afraid he's in a meeting," she eyed the newcomers behind him. "He'll be a while yet-"

Soul ignored her last sentence and walked off down the hall, leaving a confused receptionist behind.

"Excuse me!" She called, "e-excuse me, sir!" She stood from her seat and jumped over the desk, causing her short-cropped hair to bounce.

"Miss," Kid caught her wrist in one swift movement. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," his tone turned deadly.

"He's right," Blackstar snickered.

"Unhand me!" She yelled, not knowing that the white-haired boy had already entered the busy office. He stalked past the cubicles filled with people answering phone calls until he arrived in front of a door with a sticky note attached to the handle reading, 'Meeting in Progress.' But he entered anyway.

He barged into the room, surprising the higher ranked officers inside. Mr. Harper stood at the far end of the room with his back to the door, not bothering to see who had rudely interrupted his speech.

"Mr. Harper, I need to speak with you immediately." Soul said.

He stopped talking and turned around. "Soul, what are you doing here?" He eyed the camera in his hand.

"I need to speak with you about the MTC."

"But I'm in a meeting-"

"Sir, we found where the girls are." Blackstar huffed, appearing behind Soul. Kid came along a few seconds later, dragging the scared receptionist with him.

"Kid, and even Blackstar is here." The officer stated before sighing. "OK, meeting augured." He ushered the others out as well as the receptionist, making sure one of the officers could calm her down before dismissing them.

Soul made sure the door was locked before continuing from where Blackstar left off. "We found one of the cameras." He breathed. "Kid managed to backtrack the signal."

"..And?"

"We found the location."

"Y-You know where the girls are!" The officer gasped, dropping the board pen in his hand. "That's great! You need to tell me where and-" Kid interrupted him by shoving a set of papers at his face, waiting for him to take them. "What's this?"

"Read them." Kid said with a blank face.

Mr. Harper accepted the papers and scanned through them while Kid took over the explanation.

"The signal was backtracked to the old factory unit down on Bone Lane. We're not certain on whether the girls are actually in there...but it's worth a shot to find out."

Blackstar nodded. "You should send your Godliest team down there as soon as possible so they can get the girls out!"

"Blackstar, there's no such thing as a God force."

"There is if I'm part of it!" He grinned just as Kid hit him over the head.

Mr. Harper sighed. "You understand that you can't come, right?"

Soul muttered something under his breath and clenched his fists. "We _are_ going. You can't stop us!"

"You're not part of the police force, let alone old enough!" He barked at the teenager, refusing to look him in the eye.

Soul gripped the bottom of his top, refusing to give in. He couldn't just abandon Maka at this vital point, not when he knew there was a possibility of her being there!

"Two of our friends are missing as well as a _bunch_ of other girls. I don't get why you can't understand that this is what we want! You can't expect us to stand here and let you handle this alone!" Blackstar growled.

Though his partner was safe, he still felt depressed on how his best friend's partner had gone missing, thought he didn't know her that well. "You have to let us do this."

His forehead creased as he sighed in frustration. "No. It's too dangerous."

"Screw you!" Soul screamed, snatching the camera from his grasp and storming out the office, ignoring the odd stares he got from the working people around him.

Blackstar and Kid followed after him, not bothering to reply to the officer who stood with his back to the open door; realising what he had done. "Kami, those idiots would have gone no matter what I said!" He closed his eyes in defeat. He collapsed into his chair, "might as well give them a head start."

Meanwhile, outside the station, Soul had already hopped onto his bike, waiting for Blackstar to climb on the back.

Kid boarded his hoverboard without another word, leading the motorist and his friend through the quiet streets of the city. A brittle wind shredded through the gaps in their clothes, sending shivers to their cores.

"I don't care whether we get in trouble later on," Soul muttered loud enough for the others to hear. "We'll have to go on our own to rescue the girls."

"Agreed," Blackstar patted his back while keeping a firm grip on the handrail behind him.

"Obviously." Kid snickered, speeding up as they drove up the steep hill towards his mansion. "I have already prepared our clothes, so as soon as you're both ready; we'll set out." He parked his board against the wall, hurrying to the door where he slotted a skull-shaped key into the lock, twisting it quickly to get inside.

The two males followed after him, kicking the door behind them to shut it. Kid directed them each to a room where their clothing sat, hung up on a collection of hangers.

Soul started to strip, slinging his top and bottoms on the bed and reaching for his clothes. His new trousers were laced with a hidden foam, protecting the knees and vital points like pads. He pulled the thick black jumper over his head, noticing the small emblem of a white skull on the right hand corner. A thick padding sat behind the front and back of his hoodie, covering his body incase the mission turned ugly.

He kept his ash-grey converse on, but slid a palm-sized knife into the fabric of his sock. Soul spotted a small casual backpack sitting on the bed and reached for it. Inside was a coil of rope, a handgun with only a handful of bullets, a large torch, and a first aid kit.

He took the handgun and wedged it into the side of his belt, shoving the ammunition into his pocket.

In the other room, Blackstar was dressed in a similar outfit, except his hoodie had a blue outlining around the hood and collar; and his converse were navy. Thick bandages curled around his hands, holding four large spikes over his knuckles.

He also had a backpack, except his held a pair of nunchucks instead of a knife. A long sheath holding a pearl black sword was attached to the pack as well, replacing the gun Soul had claimed. He slung the bag onto his back, meeting up with Soul and Kid at the front entrance where they went over their plan.

Kid had on completely different clothes compared to the two males who continued to scrutinise his look. He was wearing a tight suit, almost like a leotard that stuck to his frame; except it held twin swords in the holders on his hips. He didn't have a backpack.

"As I was saying," the shinigami cleared his throat. "I don't want any bloodshed unless it's absolutely necessary, you got it?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Good," Kid lead them outside before locking the door and picking up his hoverboard.

"What about Liz?" Blackstar asked, climbing onto the back of Soul's motorbike.

"I told her to stay here, I don't want her to get taken or used as a hostage if the situation gets hostile." Kid sighed. He shot into the air, disappearing into the night along with the stars.

"Fair enough," Soul yawned, revving the bike's engine to life. They sped off down the road, chasing after the shinigami as they started their 8 mile run towards Bone Lane.

**バトルゾーン**

Orin escorted Patty back to her cell. His irritation levels were starting to increase, not being able to tolerate the new girl's attitude for much longer. He watched her sit down, rubbing anxiously at her bleeding ears.

She was acting too bubbly earlier, talking about how she wanted a pet giraffe instead of asking him why she was taken. Orin seriously thought that she was a 6-year-old that had taken on a sudden growth spurt!

But her talk about giraffes and crayons was taking its toll on him, blowing a fuse in his mind. He pressed down a bit _too _hard on the utensil he used to pierce her ears with the tracking devices. Sure, she didn't cry out, but he could tell that she was upset with him.

So he withdrew a sigh, locking up her cell. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Patty grinned, showing off her teeth. "It's fine, Orin-kun!"

"Right..." He muttered, clipping the keys back onto his belt.

Maka shuffled in the cell next to Patty's, stifling a yawn. "Ne, Orin..." She mumbled wearily, trying not to fall asleep.

"What do you want now?" He chuckled, walking to her cell.

"Nothing much...was just wondering whether I could make a deal with you..." She rested her head against the broken mattress.

"What sort of deal?" He raised his brow, being careful with his words.

"I-If you let the girls escape...I'll let you kill me...or use me as you like." She breathed, waiting with baited breath for his answer.

"No," Orin blanked her out. "Jeez, at least try and sound more convincing when you're not half-asleep." He hurried out the room before she could reply, escaping the conversation with a breeze.

Maka sighed, letting the darkness overtake her as she fell asleep. Sure, she knew that it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a try.

In the opposite cell, Blaise was busy chewing her nails, growing annoyed by the minute. "Ugh, why won't you stop!?" She yelled, furiously nibbling on the edges to make them the same length.

Patty giggled. "They're just nails," she rubbed her ears that had _finally_ stopped bleeding. "It's not as if anyone will be focused on your nails anyway, who's gonna see you in here?"

Blaise snapped her attention to the blonde, seething with anger. "They _do _care! I need to look my best for _them_! You won't understand you stupid blonde, you've never even set foot in the arena!" She screamed, causing Maka to stir in her sleep.

"Why!? They'll only be paying attention to who wins, not by their looks down to _every, single, detail!_" She emphasized, raking her hands through her locks.

"Shut up!" Blaise half-whined, half-screamed.

Patty shook her head. "Whatever," she leant back on her mattress. "No need to be perfect, jeez, you are what you are." She rolled her eyes. Liz talked about her own appearance almost all the time which always struck a nerve. But even though her sister has some flaws, like everybody else in the world, she still loves her.

She missed her.

A few hours later Cyrus walked into the cell room, swinging a ring of keys around his fore-finger. He rattled the bars of Patty's cell, gaining her attention. "Have you had your shot?" He bellowed, tapping his foot impatiently.

The blonde nodded, pulling up her sleeve to show him the tiny prick left from the tip of the needle. "Obviously, otherwise I would have transformed and got one of the others to have shot you by now." She growled.

"Good," he opened her cell with a single twist of a key, walking inside. He bound her wrists and pulled her up before handing her off to Orin who appeared from behind the door. He looped his hand through the bonds and gently tugged her arms.

Cyrus stood outside of Maka's cell, eyeing her sleeping form. "Hey, little girl." He called. There was no response. "Little girl. Maka!" He said a bit louder, but she still didn't move in her sleep. "Hey, _Elvira_." He smirked, kicking the door.

The loud noise made her jump, bringing her from her slumber. "H-Huh?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"We need to go Elvira." Cyrus opened her cell and walked in. With her still in a daze, he bound her wrist, lifting her up with ease. She stumbled on her feet, still overcome with sleep.

"Elvira is not my name," she yawned.

"Maybe not, but it is your arena name." He snickered as he pulled her from the cell, locking it behind her.

"H-Hey," Starr said, catching his attention. "W-Where are you t-taking her?" She stuttered. She wanted to know, so had racked up her courage to ask. But she still couldn't stop shivering from his menacing glare.

"To the Battle Zone, where else?" He chuckled as realisation struck Maka.

"W-What!?" She yelled, trying to break free.

"You heard me," he gripped her waist and slung her over his shoulder, hoisting her up against her free will.

"Hey! Let me go!" She kicked her legs, trying to hit him in the face but he grabbed her feet; pushing them down with such force that she nearly flipped backwards! "I REFUSE TO FIGHT MY BEST FRIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Stay still!" He punched the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious. She flopped against his back, becoming lifeless. "Finally," he breathed; locking the room behind.

When Maka awoke, she found herself in the leotard she had worn in her first fight with her messy hair tied up in a bun. She sat up, peering at the mirror before her.

Her face looked ragged with dark circles underneath her eyes, darkening the emerald in the pupils. Her lips were dry from the lack of water, and her hair was a lifeless mess on her head. Speaking of her hair, there was a long pin tucked neatly through the centre of it, holding it up in a platted bun. It held a single emerald beetle attached to the top of it with a shiny tint on its wings.

"You look pretty," Cyrus breathed, sneaking up behind her.

She let out a shriek, not noticing his presence behind her. She tried to calm her rabid heart as she replied, "W-Where did you come from?"

"That doesn't matter," he bent his fingers, crackling the bones.

The ash blonde sighed, leaning against the wall. "Will you answer this for me then?" She growled. "Who the hell changed me?"

Cyrus chuckled at this, raising his hand. "I did. Do you have a problem with that?" He sneered, watching her reaction. He could tell he was pissing her off, but it was just too easy to mess with her!

"YOU SAW MY BODY!?" She shrieked, knocking her head back. "Ugh, now I can't get married," she slid down into a crouch. "Damn, you bastard."

"Hahaha! It's not that bad, it's not as if I saw you naked!"

"I was practically naked!" She screamed, storming off into tunnel leading to the arena. "Stupid narcissist, thinking he knows best!" She muttered, stopping in front of a grated fence. Maka peered through the wire, surprised at the figure in the centre.

How the hell did Cyrus get there so quick!?

"Hello again, ladies and gentleman." Cyrus said into the microphone. "And welcome, to the Battle Zone!"

**バトルゾーン**

Soul gazed at the mass of cars and lorries parked inside the perimeter surrounding the old factory, followed by a mass of people entering the building through a door that held an 'EXIT' sign above it.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Blackstar muttered as Soul parked his bike among the cluster of vehicles.

"Yeah, especially for a place that's supposed to be deserted..."

Soul hopped off the bike and started to follow the crowd. "I'm guessing that there's a battle going on," he said to the other two.

"Then we'd better get a move on and stop it!" Kid hurried after the weapon, keeping pace.

The three of them joined the que, moving a couple of steps at a time. It took them twenty minutes to reach the entrance since there were a lot of people before them, but they were finally there.

A buff-looking man stood in their path, pushing down a pair of black sunglasses that rested on the rim of his nose. "Three?"

They all nodded.

"How much?" Soul asked, fishing inside his wallet.

"£50." The guy replied, holding out his hand. Soul pulled out the notes and shoved them at his hand, waiting for him to move. "Each." He smirked. Soul mumbled under his breath, looking expectantly at the others.

"Jeez," Blackstar payed his amount as well as Kid's so the guy could let them pass.

"Thanks," the guy tucked the money into his pocket. "But before you go in, I need to ask you something." He held up his hand, stopping their steps.

"Which is?" Kid sweat-dropped.

"What's with the get-up?" He nudged the pair of swords attached to Kid's waist.

"U-Um...we're..." Blackstar coughed, mumbling words.

"W-We're big fans of these fights!" Soul improvised. "I mean, _huge_ fans." He nodded, eyes widening.

"Hmph, you sure those weapons aren't real?" He pulled one of the swords from Kid's waist, leaving the sheath empty. He swung it around as Kid stepped back, avoiding the sharp end as it swung past.

"I-It's not real, I swear!" Kid stabbed the sword into Soul's leg, earning a muffled grunt from the boy. "S-See?" Kid winced, pulling it out. "No blood!"

Soul put up a front, grinning like a Cheshire cat, but in his mind he was coming up with ways to kill the stupid shinigami. Even Kid knew that he was in _big_ trouble with the act he just pulled.

"Whatever, just go on in, you're holding up the que." The guy let them pass.

Once they were inside and a few metres away from the guard, Soul strung Kid up by the collar, leaning in close. "You are _so friggin' lucky_ that the sword went through the padding and not my _actual_ leg!" Soul whispered through gritted teeth, clenching his fists in anger.

"I-I'm sorry alright!? I panicked!" He pushed him off.

"Don't worry buddy, it didn't even scratch you." Blackstar chuckled, patting his friends back.

"It _did_." Soul removed his hand. "It sliced a fraction of my knee!" He fumed, bending his leg for emphasise. "You're lucky that it's not a deep wound, Kid!"

"I said I'm sorry alright? It's over and done with, so let's just find a place to stand or something." He pushed them on, ignoring the bead of sweat dripping down his face.

**バトルゾーン**

"We have a newcomer here today," Cyrus snickered into the microphone as he got the crowd riled up with hand gestures, urging them to buy their alcohol and place their bets. "On my left," he swept his arm in an arc towards Patty's cage, "is the newcomer, Patty Thompson!"

The door lifted as Patty stumbled from her tunnel, brushing her fringe back nervously. She took small steps towards the centre of the ring towards Cyrus, unsure of what to do.

"And on my right, is the Mistress of the Deep...Elvira!" He bellowed, nodding at Maka.

Her door lifted and she strolled out, trying not to sprint towards her friend. She quickly glanced at the crowd; becoming nervous from the amount of people crowded into one room. There weren't _this_ many people here before! The number has _doubled!_

Just before Maka reached the centre, Cyrus opened the latch before him, walking through the wired door and locking it behind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a padlock, clicking it through the hole in the handle.

Cyrus winked at the girls and whispered to them, "Just for precautions sake!"

Maka shook her head, waiting for Cyrus to turn his back before standing beside Patty. She made sure that the crowd were focused mainly on him, and _only_ him, before standing on her tiptoes to whisper into Patty's ear. "Two weapons will be dropped into the cage for us to use. I want you to take which ever seems fittest for you personally, alright?"

Patty nodded, trailing her eyes wearily across the crowd. She curled two fingers around Maka's hand, in a gesture of friendship.

"I want you to pretend to fight me, just like you do in training with Liz. But we need to make this fight look real enough for the crowd to believe it, so you must fight me as if you mean it. I'm being lenient here and am letting you strike me. For real."

Patty's eyes snapped to hers in a flurry. "N-No. I will not touch you!" She whispered, tightening her hold on the ash blonde's hand.

"You have to. Do it for me, please?" Maka sniffled, refusing to cry. Now wasn't the time to be weak.

Patty looked at her friend dead in the eye, then at the crowd, and at Maka again before letting out a sigh. "Fine, but I won't go in too deep."

"That's fine, thank you." She squeezed her fingers before stepping back. "I'll find a way to escape, don't worry." She smiled, walking back to her end as Patty did the same.

**バトルゾーン**

Soul squeezed through the crowd, trying to make his way to the front of the room to get a better look at who was in the large cage in the centre of the room. But he froze halfway through the crowd as his eyes trailed over the girls in the cage.

On one side of the cage stood Patty Thompson, Kid's second weapon partner. And on the left, stood Maka.

Soul gasped at how thin and pale his partner had become from the lack of care. Her cheekbones were showing and her hair had lost its colour, lying flat against the base of her neck. "Mak-"

"No," Kid gripped his forearm, holding him in place. "You can't go to her right now, as much as I want to rush up and break Patty out of there too, you cannot break our cover." He pulled him back into the crowd.

"He's right," Blackstar patted his back. "Just wait, we'll get them both soon."

Soul's heart throbbed, beating painfully in his chest. "She's looked so frail..." He whimpered, feeling his legs shake.

Kid held him up with the help of Blackstar as they each took hold on either side. "Just wait a little longer, alright? We'll let the girls take the show before intervening."

"Hai..."

**バトルゾーン**

Maka jumped at the sound of a loud creak, snapping her attention to the roof of the cage. The metal parted as two weapons dropped through the hole, clattering to the ground as the roof closed back up.

On the ground lay a black handgun holding a few pouches of ammunition, and a navy steel bow; strung up with blue string. A barrel of arrows landed beside it, each one holding strange honorifics on the rim with luminous blue feathered ends.

The ash blonde locked gazes with Patty, nodding at her to collect her weapon first. Patty sighed, rushing to the centre of the ring.

"Please collect your weapons and await my signal!" Cyrus told them, bubbling with excitement.

Patty took the gun and ammunition, leaving the bow and arrows for Maka. Once they had both obtained their weapons and were back in their corners, Cyrus lifted the microphone to his lips, "AND LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Patty hurriedly loaded her gun while Maka slung the bundle of arrows on her back, plucking the bow's string. She had never fired a bow before, with her being a scythe meister and all. Though the weapon had always spiked her curiosity, now wasn't the time to learn how to use a new weapon when her and her friend's life hangs in the balance.

"We're screwed," she swore, pulling out an arrow. She placed the back end through the string; pulling it back with the bend of the bow.

Patty fired her gun.

Maka jumped out the way, holding her hands in the same position to keep the bow in place as she ran around the edge of the cage, staying away from the gun.

The crowd burst into cheers as they riled each other up, jumping in waves with their money raised high, taking swigs from their bottles of beer.

Maka shot her bow, purposely missing Patty by an inch as the tip ripped away a part of her sleeve, leaving a thin strip of blood to surface to the skin. Patty didn't mind the pain for it was only little. She aimed her gun.

Her friend jumped from the sound of a gunshot, catching her off guard. A sharp bolt of energy rushed through her body as a painful object struck her abdomen. She peered down to find the bullet on the ground, leaving a gash through the leotard.

Patty cringed at the scene before her, panicking inside. But Maka shook her head, telling her not to worry in a whispered voice. "It's fine, it seems that the bullets only send electric shots through my system. They only hurt a little bit."

Patty couldn't help herself as she stared at the gash across Maka's stomach. She mouthed her apology at Maka, "Sorry."

But the ash blonde had already disappeared, confusing the younger sibling. She spun round just as Maka let loose an arrow, grazing her elbow as it wedged into the fencing.

"Ow!" Patty pulled on the lever of her gun and shot another bullet, hitting Maka in the foot.

"B-Bitch," she cursed, trying not to smile. "Just you wait!" She hitched another arrow.

Patty grinned as she played along, lunging at Maka with the gun. She took a swipe, missing her face by an inch as Maka's fist connecting with her cheek, untangling from the arrow.

She stumbled back, keeping ahold of the gun.

"Nice try!" Maka placed her arrow back between the string and bow, aiming at her friend. "Bye, bye~" She winked, releasing the string.

The arrow shot through the air, leaving streams of blue feathers behind as it pierced through the gap. Patty's eyes widened in shock but she knew what to do.

She pushed her hands back and pulled her body up; flipping in the air. She grabbed the fence above her in mid air, clinging onto the roof as the arrow shot past her feet, missing the target.

Maka cursed, shoving her bow over her shoulder as she ran around the cage and picked up speed before throwing herself at the cage and holding on; swinging towards her 'enemy'.

Patty let go with one hand, keeping herself upright and reached for her gun. She pulled the lever on her gun once more and aimed at Maka, readying her finger on the trigger. She was about to let the bullet fly free when a loud explosion caught the girls off guard, throwing them off course. The gun dropped from her nimble hands as the ground shook, knocking her and Maka to the floor.

She landed on top of the ash blonde; unable to stand for the sight before her shocked her through. Not understanding what was wrong, Maka looked up from her position on the floor through her clouded vision, gasping at the row of flickering fire surrounding around the Battle Zone.

**バトルゾーン**

Soul had been watching a drunkard stroll past him before the fire started. He had made sure to keep his distance from the cage for he did not want to see his friends battle against each other to survive

Instead, he looked around the room, finding large barrels of Whisky and Brandy on the sides. The drunkard took a swig of his drink before throwing his empty bottle away, shattering it on the ground.

Soul shook his head, displeased with the mans behaviour. He watched the man stagger through the crowd, swaying from side to side due to the effects of the alcohol in his system.

His eyes trailed away from the drunk man to a scrawny guy lighting a cigarette. He raked his thumb across the switch of the lighter a few times, trying to get a flame but the container seemed to be empty. He sighed in frustration and threw it to the ground, reaching into his pocket for something else.

He pulled out a box of matches, popping one out.

The drunk man came back into view, wandering near the guy with the cigarette beside the barrels of Brandy. "H-Hey!" Soul yelled but his voice was washed away by the crowd.

The drunkard bumped into the guy with the cigarette _just_ as he striked a match, ready to light his cigarette. But he never had the chance to; for the drunkard knocked him into one of the barrels of alcohol, knocking it over with such force that the cork popped out, covering the floor with Brandy.

The box of matches splayed out on the ground, and the lit match fell from the mans fingertips as well as the match, landing in the stream of Brandy. Then it exploded into flames, throwing Soul off his feet as the fire spread across the flammable alcohol, surrounding the Battle Zone in a flurry of seconds.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th June 2013

**Symm:** I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait, but here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for; though it's a bit rubbish...*o* I will be updating frequently again now so you won't have to wait for ages again. My exams for this year are finished and I won't be getting any more until November which is great. Plus, I've been on Work Experience (WE) this week so hadn't had time to upload this chappy for you guys, but here it is! I finished WE earlier today so had time to finish it off ;)

For those of you who are currently reading **Meister and Weapon: Vampire Madness**, I am working on the chapter but it will be up in a few days :) Sorry for the wait!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**AJ679, FullmetalAlchemist64, EmeraldBlossom, ****The1stAvenger,**

**CrazyAnimeCatLady, sasimehyuga, ****FallenHeir,**

**shadic4004, Anime-Angel93, ****4nn3j, SoulKitten!**

XXX

**Y**o**u **b**e**t**t**e**r **c**o**m**e **b**a**c**k**- **O**r **I**'**l**l **t**a**k**e **y**o**u**r **S**o**u**l**!**


End file.
